Le Mousquetaire divin : Sous la marque des mousquetaires
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Premier tome du Mousquetaire Divin. Dans une époque moyenâgeuse, un jeune garçon tente d'apprendre les pouvoirs offerts par le Dieu Arceus. Dans ce monde, chacun est lié à un élément et il n'est pas rare que les duels impliquent autant les pokémon que les humains. Mais découvrir ses pouvoirs n'est pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire.
1. Chapitre 1 : Echappée sauvage

**Premier axe : Frère et sœur**

**Chapitre 1 : Echappée sauvage**

« Attends un peu qu'on t'attrape, Soklar ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre ! »

« Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez encore voulu me frapper ! Vous pensez vraiment que je vais me laisser faire ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas stupide ! »

_Galopant à toute allure, un adolescent aux cheveux blonds jette à peine un regard en arrière. Deux autres adolescents de son âge sont en train de le poursuivre, cherchant à l'attraper pour lui causer mille misères s'il se fait prendre._

« Arrête de courir ! On te promet qu'on ne va pas te faire de mal ! »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais tomber dans un piège aussi stupide ? »

_Il sait comment se débarrasser d'eux. C'est bien simple. Ils tomberont dans le panneau comme d'habitude. Lui, il ne cherche pas les ennuis, c'est eux qui viennent ! Mais encore une fois, ils vont tomber dans le panneau._

_Il s'arrête au détour d'une ruelle, faisant un grand sourire avant de se retourner. Devant ses yeux, plusieurs sacs d'ordure sont entassés les uns sur les autres, une odeur nauséabonde émanant d'eux. Pourtant, il ne bouge pas, les bras croisés._

« Alors ? T'as enfin fini ? On te promet qu'on ne va pas te faire trop de mal. Tu faisais un peu trop le fier devant les autres non ? » _dit l'un des adolescents avec ironie._

« Je ne faisais que distraire les vieilles personnes. Ca les amuse et au moins, ça m'occupe. »

« Et pendant ce temps, tu nous insultes ! Tu crois qu'on ne t'a pas entendu ?! »

« Désolé d'avoir confondu le Groret de monsieur Féralo avec toi. Vous avez le même visage, c'est pas de ma faute ! On aurait dit deux jumeaux ! » _rétorque Soklar en ricanant._

« Attends un peu, tu vas voir ! Suis-moi ! Il ne pourra pas nous échapper ! »

_Soklar prend appui sur ses pieds, se mettant en position d'attaque, les poings en avant. Les deux autres adolescents s'avancent vers lui, mais dès qu'ils sont à quelques mètres, l'un des deux adolescents percute quelques morceaux de bois au sol, les sacs poubelles venant s'effondrer sur eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, des cris se faisant entendre._

« AIIIIIIIIIIIE ! Mais ça fait mal tout ça ! Au secours ! Nous sommes coincés ! »

« Hahaha ! Ca vous apprendra ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous délivrer hein ? Vous pouvez continuer à crier et … »

« Idiot. » _dit une voix derrière lui, un poing vint percuter son crâne, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il gémit, se retournant avant de sursauter et faire un pas en arrière. Aie, aie, aie ! C'est normal qu'il souffre alors !_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as encore fait comme bêtises ? »

« Rien de bien spécial, grande sœur. J'ai juste puni ceux qui me voulaient du mal. »

« En faisant tomber des ordures sur eux ? »

_Sans chercher à écouter l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, un être emmitouflé dans un tissu brun vient s'approcher des sacs d'ordures, les soulevant avec une certaine aisance. Les adolescents remercient la personne avant de pousser des hurlements :_

« Ah non ! C'est elle ! Elle est déjà revenue ! »

« C'est comme ça que l'on récompense les bonnes actions ? » _soupire l'être encapuchonné avant de se retourner vers Soklar._

« Tu vois ? Ce sont des idiots ! Ils ne cherchent même pas à comprendre les blagues que je fais pour faire rire les vieilles personnes du village. » _s'écrie Soklar._

« Des blagues ? Encore des insultes cachées, je parie. On rentre au lieu de traîner ici. Je sens que je vais encore avoir des plaintes. »

« Pardon Melgana, je ne veux pas te créer de problèmes. »

« Tu n'as qu'à me prendre la main si tu veux te faire pardonner. » _répond calmement la personne encapuchonnée alors qu'il recule un peu._

« Ah non ! Tu sais que c'est gênant ! Ils vont se moquer de moi s'ils me voient tenir la main de ma grande sœur comme ça ! »

« Pas d'objection. » _dit Melgana en coupant court à la conversation, le forçant à placer sa main dans la sienne alors qu'elle porte des gants noirs._

_Honteux, Soklar baisse la tête alors qu'ils sortent tous les deux des ruelles. Aussitôt, des murmures se font entendre, l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds ne sachant plus où se mettre. Il marmonne faiblement :_

« Vraiment, t'es pas obligée, grande sœur. »

« Punition pour ce que tu as fait à ces adolescents. Qu'ils le méritent ou non, ça ne me concerne pas, Soklar. Néanmoins, si tu as des soucis, tu viens m'en parler. »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis un homme. Je règle mes problèmes moi-même ! »

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il veut se prendre pour un adulte. » _répond t-elle en lui caressant le sommet du crâne._

_Il devient encore plus rouge qu'auparavant, bafouillant quelques mots, ne sachant plus du tout où il peut se mettre. Il aimerait se faire tellement plus petit pour qu'on ne puisse jamais le retrouver mais c'est inutile. Des petits rires se font entendre. Melgana fait toujours une telle chose quand elle est de retour, juste pour le gêner._

« Nous voilà de retour à la maison. Tu rentres ou tu boudes ? »

« Je préfère bouder devant la porte. Tout le monde se moquait de moi, Melgana ! »

« Et donc, j'espère que tu comprends maintenant ce qu'ils ont ressenti quand tu as décidé de te moquer d'eux en agissant de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je continuerai quand même, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent de vouloir se battre avec moi. Ils sont fiers et prétentieux car ils peuvent utiliser leurs pouvoirs. »

« Qu'ils continuent, tu n'as pas à les écouter, voilà tout. Rentre donc. »

_Elle le force, posant une main sur son épaule pour qu'il pénètre à l'intérieur de la maisonnette faite entièrement de bois. Elle n'est pas tellement éloignée des autres bâtiments du village mais elle est quand même à une distance respectable. Les meubles sont anciens mais peuvent encore servir et il y a juste assez de pièces pour chacun. Une chambre pour Melgana, une pour Soklar, un salon qui fait aussi cuisine et une petite pièce qui sert de bureau. C'est plus que suffisant._

« Je vais préparer le repas et AH ! Ça fait du bien de se débarrasser de tout cela. »

_Le tissu brun qui recouvrait le corps de Melgana tombe au sol, dévoilant une chevelure auburn et hirsute. Si Soklar a des cheveux blonds plutôt courts, ceux de Melgana pourraient être plus longs mais ils préfèrent se livrer bataille. Elle porte des pièces d'armures sur son corps. Des brassards de métal vert ainsi que des épaulettes de même couleur. Ces dernières recouvrent le haut de sa poitrine de moyenne taille bien qu'il semble qu'elle n'a pas encore fini de grandir de ce côté. Elle a aussi des genouillères de métal bleu et la seule chose qui la recouvre en tant que tissu est un justaucorps de couleur rouge._

_Le problème ne réside néanmoins pas dans sa tenue mais plutôt sa taille. Bien que le petit frère mesure déjà un mètre soixante, ce qui est une bonne taille pour ses quinze ans, Melgana en mesure un mètre quatre-vingt, ce qui est plutôt important pour une jeune femme à peine âgée de dix-huit ans. Alors, en plus d'être ridiculisé par sa sœur en public, il l'est aussi par la taille._

« Et alors ? Ne me dit pas que tu me regardes encore parce que tu fais un complexe sur ta taille hein ? Tu n'as pas fini de grandir, Soklar. »

_Sauf qu'il ne peut pas voir son visage. Celui-ci est camouflé par un vilain masque de métal d'une blancheur immaculée. Des fois, il aimerait bien le lui retirer mais il sait que c'est impossible, qu'il ne doit pas le faire. Sa grande sœur est une femme très forte, reconnue dans le village. Alors faire une telle chose serait stupide._

« J'aimerai surtout grandir le plus rapidement possible, c'est différent. »

« Il ne faut jamais être trop pressé, Soklar. Je pars faire la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? » _demande-t-elle alors qu'il hausse tout simplement les épaules. Il ne sait pas, pas du tout même. Il se dirige vers la fenêtre, ouvrant les volets de bois avant de jeter un œil à la ferme au loin. C'est vrai qu'il peut voir plusieurs Ecremeuh qui broutent de l'herbe. Ces pokémons ne sont pas utilisées pour les duels, juste pour nourrir les hommes._

_Il reste assis sur une chaise, observant sa grande sœur qui cuisine. Il devrait peut-être lui dire ça, ça serait bien mieux quand même. Il se relève, lui demandant :_

« Melgana, ça ne serait pas mieux si tu retirais tes épaulettes non ? Tu as assez travaillé. »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé ? C'est très mignon de ta part, ça. »

« Je me fais juste un peu de souci, rien de plus. Puis bon, tu auras du mal à cuisiner avec les épaulettes. Attends, je vais te les retirer. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Pendant ce temps, je continue. »

_Avec expertise, comme si cela n'était pas la première fois, il commence à travailler sur les épaulettes, finissant par pouvoir les extraire des épaules de sa sœur. Des épaules plutôt fines et élancées mais il sait que si elle est capable de porter une telle armure, les muscles sont bien présents chez sa sœur. Il se dirige vers la chambre de sa sœur mais Melgana lui dit :_

« Non, non. Dépose plutôt l'armure devant la porte. Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit de regarder dans ma chambre. Aller ! Hop ! »

« Pfff, d'accord, d'accord. Je sais bien que tu es une fille mais quand même. Puis, tu ne retires jamais ton masque aussi, ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Porter ce masque n'est pas fait pour être drôle, Soklar. Tu sais pertinemment ce qu'il représente pour moi, non ? »

« Je pensais que je représentais ton petit frère. Enfin, que j'étais plus important qu'un masque, c'est tout. On est seuls depuis plus de huit ans, tu sais … »

« Bon ! Je comprends ce que tu veux. Tu es vraiment pot-de-colle, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit-elle avant de poser sa cuillère en bois, se dirigeant vers lui. Elle retire ses brassards avant de passer ses bras autour de son frère, le serrant contre elle._

« Arrêtes ! Tu sais bien que … » _bredouille Soklar._

« Que tu voulais que je fasse ça, oui. Je le sais. »

_C'est vrai. Il le reconnait. Ça lui manque un peu la chaleur maternelle alors il a celle de sa sœur. Il ferme les yeux, respirant bruyamment avant de se dire que ça pouvait bien durer plus longtemps non ? Pourtant, elle se sépare de lui quelques secondes plus tard._

« Aller, je vais terminer de faire à manger. Tu peux déjà t'installer. »

_Il marmonne avec nonchalance avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Melgana porte encore ses cuissardes mais il préfère ne pas le lui dire. Il sait qu'elle le remarquera par elle-même bien assez tôt de toute façon. Le repas arrive quelques minutes plus tard, un peu de soupe mais avec quelques morceaux de viande et légume dedans. C'est une journée comme une autre._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Pouvoir et refus

**Chapitre 2 : Pouvoir et refus**

« Grande sœur. Grande sœur. Il faut se lever. »

_Il toque à la porte car il sait qu'il ne peut pas rentrer dans la pièce. Comme d'habitude … mais c'est quelque chose qu'il respecte donc il ne dit rien du tout. Des fois, il aimerait que sa sœur se réveille avant lui mais il ne faut pas rêver. C'est bien trop rare mais quand elle le fait, il a le droit à toute la tendresse dont elle est capable. En des moments encore plus rares, il peut même sentir ses lèvres qui l'embrassent sur la joue, il s'imagine alors qu'elle n'a pas le masque dans ces moments précis._

_Peut-être qu'il est un adolescent mais savoir que sa sœur est auprès de lui dans les moments les plus difficiles est important pour lui. Il tient grandement à sa sœur et il sait que c'est réciproque. Le souci, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs. C'est ça qui le dérange chez lui aussi et puis …_

« Oh ? Soklar ? Et bien ? Tu restes positionné devant ma porte ? »

« Désolé, grande sœur. Je rêvassais. Tu viens ? Je vais faire à manger. Tu as faim ? »

_Même dans ces moments précis, elle ne retire pas son masque. Enfin, pas complètement. Il ne sait pas comment est-ce réellement possible mais ce masque de métal qu'elle a sur le visage est vraiment spécial, très spécial. Elle est capable de le faire rétracter au niveau de sa bouche, ce qui permet alors de voir ses lèvres et le bas de son visage. Comme une sorte de demi-masque. C'est étrange. Mais bon, il ne dit rien à ce sujet._

« D'accord, d'accord. Si c'est toi qui fais à manger, je ne vais pas me plaindre. »

« Je l'espère bien. Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi mais je fais de mon mieux. »

« Mais si, mais si, un jour, tu trouveras une femme et je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie que tu saches cuisiner aussi bien qu'elle. C'est quand même un point qui intéresserait n'importe laquelle de ces demoiselles, tu sais ? »

_Il ne répond pas mais il hoche la tête. Avant de penser à ça, il y a beaucoup plus à faire. Enfin, il n'a pas envie de quitter sa seule famille pour le moment. Il voudrait juste utiliser ses pouvoirs si elle l'autorisait. Mais elle ne veut pas et ça lui fait mal ça, vraiment très mal même. Il cherche à lui parler, bafouillant :_

« Grande sœur, tu sais … je … »

« Si tu commences à hésiter, tu sais parfaitement que ma réponse est non. Sois clair dans tes paroles mais là encore, ma réponse sera non car je connais déjà ta demande. »

« D'accord. » _murmure-t-il en baissant la tête._

_Elle a parfaitement compris ce dont il voulait parler. Et il a parfaitement compris le message. Comme d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, il va plutôt rester à la maison pendant qu'elle partira pour travailler. Enfin, pour leur permettre de vivre et de se nourrir. Il n'a pas à se plaindre. Ils vivent très bien tous les deux, ensemble. Ils sont réunis, c'est le plus important._

« Aller, je m'en vais. Je reviens dans quelques heures, Soklar. »

« D'accord, d'accord, Melgana. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? »

« Et toi, ne fait surtout pas de bêtises. Ne me fais pas honte, hein ? »

_Il hoche la tête comme pour la rassurer. Il va surement juste prendre l'un des rares livres qu'ils ont. Car oui, ils savent lire ! Enfin, il sait lire grâce à Melgana ! Il ne pensait pas que sa grande sœur, à l'époque, savait écrire et lire mais visiblement, il se trompait lourdement. Comme quoi, on doit faire confiance à sa famille._

_Assis sur un banc à l'extérieur de la petite maisonnette, il reste bien sage comme il l'a promis à Melgana. Après ce qui s'est passé hier, il préfère éviter que sa sœur le rende encore plus honteux qu'auparavant. Il n'a quand même pas envie de cela. Le livre qu'il a pris explique les règles sur les duels avec les pokémons. Ah …les pokémons, c'est vraiment juste une chimère à l'heure actuelle pour lui. Cela ferait pourtant un sacré compagnon d'en avoir un._

_Mais il n'a plus de parents donc quand Melgana n'est pas là, il se sent seul, terriblement seul. Sa sœur est tout ce qui lui reste. Et il doit tout faire pour la protéger. Il pousse un gémissement de douleur. Voilà que ça lui revient. Il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Et vite ! Et vite ! Il dépose le livre à côté de lui sur le banc avant de tourner la paume de sa main droite vers le ciel. Aussitôt, une pierre de taille moyenne fait son apparition._

« La roche. J'ai les pouvoirs de la pierre. »

_Hahaha. Bizarrement, il ne s'en rappelle jamais exactement quand il utilise ses pouvoirs. Car souvent, Melgana comprend qu'il a fait une bêtise et après, il n'y est plus autorisé. Sauf que cela devient assez fréquent et la dernière fois qu'il a utilisé ses pouvoirs doit remonter à peine à quelques mois. Et puis bon …_

« De la pierre. Je vais devoir en faire apparaître d'autres. »

_Peut-être créer un petit jardin ? Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas du tout même. Mais il va le faire. Il se lève du banc de bois avant de s'éloigner de la maisonnette. Il commence à s'accroupir, faisant apparaître plusieurs pierres, maintenant de la taille d'une tête humaine. Assez lourdes, il doit les porter à deux mains pour éviter qu'elles ne lui tombent sur les pieds._

« Ah ! Malgré tout ce que je lui ai dit, il ne m'écoute pas. »

_Un petit soupir se fait entendre alors qu'une femme encapuchonnée de brun est adossée contre un mur. Elle n'est pas partie car elle se doutait que cela arriverait. Elle regarde Soklar à travers son masque de métal. Elle sait parfaitement ce que cela veut dire. Plus le temps passe, plus il sera difficile de contenir la puissance caractéristique de l'adolescent._

« Je vais devoir m'y forcer un jour. Bon ! Pour le moment, autant le laisser tranquille. Je verrai ce soir ce que je dois faire dans son cas. »

_Elle a un travail à accomplir, elle ne l'oublie pas. Elle a une bouche à nourrir : celle de son petit frère adoré. Et donc, il est temps pour elle d'aller faire son travail. Elle s'éloigne sans un bruit, laissant seul le garçon aux cheveux blonds qui s'amuse à faire un carré avec les pierres qu'il est en train de créer. C'est vrai. D'après les souvenirs qu'elle a en mémoire, il a toujours eu envie de faire un petit jardin._

« Peut-être que je peux demander à Melgana de m'acheter des graines ? » _se dit-il._

_Et de quoi faire tout le reste ? Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Il pense aussi qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à avoir un pokémon de roche s'il a de la chance un jour. Un pokémon capable de creuser la terre pour l'aider._

_Hahaha ! Il rêve. Les pokémons ne sont pas faits pour ça. Même si ce sont des compagnons, ils sont plus souvent utilisés pour les duels et rien d'autre. Il le sait bien, il ne l'oublie pas. Il a fini de créer des pierres, se sentant mentalement épuisé. Peut-être qu'un jour, il aura son pokémon à lui. Mais si même Melgana n'en a pas alors il ne doit pas se faire d'illusions._

_Même si cela le soulage de savoir qu'il va bien, enfin, qu'il peut utiliser ses pouvoirs, il ne peut pas nier qu'il ne veut pas trahir la confiance de Melgana. Maintenant qu'il est épuisé, il retourne s'asseoir sur son banc, reprenant la lecture avec des images dessinées. Des images représentant des duellistes mais aussi les nombreuses règles des duels comme quoi lors d'un duel, les pokémons doivent se battre entre eux tandis que les deux duellistes doivent faire de même de leur côté sans interruption de la part de l'un ou l'autre._

_Enfin, il y a tellement de choses, tellement d'anecdotes par rapport aux mousquetaires. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrive pas à y croire à tout cela, ce ne sont peut-être que des histoires ? Enfin, non. Il ferait mieux de se reposer. Il dépose l'épais livre sur le banc et s'en sert pour loger sa tête dessus. Le visage tourné vers le ciel, il l'observe quelques secondes alors qu'il est allongé sur le banc. Il ferme les yeux, plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur._

« Soklar. Soklar. »

_Il entend son nom mais n'ouvre pas ses yeux. Il marmonne quelque chose mais commence à vouloir rouler sur le côté. Aussitôt, après quelques mouvements, il percute quelque chose de doux mais en même temps assez dur. Lorsqu'il ouvre ses yeux, c'est pour voir qu'il est tombé sur sa sœur, celle-ci rigolant en disant._

« Heureusement que je réagis très vite, n'est-ce pas ? Je voulais juste te réveiller très doucement mais visiblement, je me suis trompée. »

_Ce qu'il a senti, c'était donc sa sœur ? Il se redresse vivement avant d'aider Melgana à se relever. En parlant de se réveiller, il est déjà aussi tard ? Le soleil est déjà descendu à l'horizon. Ce n'est pas possible ! Il a dormi autant d'heures ? Et même sans s'en rendre compte, il n'a pas mangé ? C'est une blague hein ? Devant son air ahuri, Melgana dit :_

« Tu as vraiment dormi pendant tout ce temps ? Tu dois avoir plus que faim non ? »

« Oui, oui. Pfiou, grande sœur, je … je te dirai quelque chose. »

_Il faut qu'il le lui dise. Il a peur de cacher ses pouvoirs liés à la roche. Il ne voudrait pas blesser les gens et les pokémons. Mais en même temps, il aimerait les utiliser sauf qu'à chaque fois, il se sent fatigué et il comprend qu'elle veuille veiller sur lui._


	3. Chapitre 3 : AQ'INSTT

**Chapitre 3 : Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard**

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mis ces pierres ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait autant. »

« Peut-être que tu voulais faire un jardin ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

_Sa grande sœur au masque de métal s'adresse à lui alors qu'il réfléchit à sa proposition. Un jardin ? Il avait vraiment envie de ça ? Il ne s'en rappelait pourtant pas. C'était étrange, vraiment très étrange même. Mais il hoche la tête positivement avant de dire :_

« Mais je n'ai aucune graine et je suis peut-être trop jeune pour m'occuper complètement d'un jardin non ? Et puis bon, je suis peut-être pas si doué que ça. »

« Allons, allons. J'irai chercher des graines dans la journée. Je ne compte pas travailler. Si tu veux, nous irons au marché tous les deux, d'accord ? Et ensuite, nous travaillerons la terre. »

« Tu es sûre que tu peux te permettre de ne pas travailler aujourd'hui, Melgana ? »

« Sûre et certaine. J'ai le droit de passer du temps avec mon petit frère, non ? »

_C'est vrai. Rien ne devait l'empêcher normalement. Et puis, faire le marché avec elle ? Au moins, il sait qu'il ne sera pas embêté par les autres idiots ! Par contre, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait hier. Quand même, autant de pierres dans le jardin ? Pourtant, elles n'étaient pas là la dernière fois. Est-ce qu'il y avait des chances que Melgana les aient ramenées pour lui ? Surement. Il prit la main de sa sœur dans la sienne, celle-ci disant :_

« Et bien ? Je pensais que cela te dérangerait que les gens nous voient ainsi. »

« Tu es ma sœur et donc, ce n'est pas embêtant si on tient la main pour le marché non ? Sauf quand il faudra porter des choses très lourdes. Là, je m'occuperai de tout porter. »

« Oh ! Et ben alors, tu veux jouer les hommes forts et puissants ? Soit soit soit, je te laisserai tout porter alors pour aujourd'hui, Soklar. »

_HEEEEEEIN ? Il la regarde avec effroi mais elle lui tapote doucement le sommet du crâne. Elle blague, elle blague. Qu'il ne réagisse donc pas ainsi. Elle finirait presque par croire qu'elle est un monstre. Les deux personnes se dirigent alors vers le marché, Soklar fouinant à gauche et à droite, des petits ricanements se faisant entendre :_

« HAHAHAH ! Soklar tient la main de sa sœur comme un gamin ! »

« Le mieux est de les ignorer, Soklar. Et de toute façon, ils ont une grande bouche mais ils n'oseront pas le dire en face de moi. Ils savent bien pourquoi je porte un masque. »

« Ah bon ? Des fois, on se pose la question. »

_Car oui, l'imbécilité n'avait aucune limite sur ces personnes. Et chercher les ennuis à Melgana est la dernière chose qu'il conseillerait à quelqu'un de censé. Dommage pour ces imbéciles, ils ne le sont pas. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi ils s'attendent, Soklar fait un grand sourire avant de dire d'une voix amusée :_

« Vous savez. Ça ne sert à rien d'exprimer votre jalousie par des insultes. Avoir une grande sœur aussi belle que Melgana n'est pas à la portée du premier idiot venu. »

« Vil flatteur, Soklar. Ne dis pas ça devant tout le monde. Tu me ferais presque rougir. »

« Pas besoin de rougir quand les compliments sont sincères. » _rétorque calmement Soklar._

_Elle lui caresse une nouvelle fois le sommet du crâne avant qu'un Racaillou ne commence à sauter pour se déplacer à quelques mètres de là. Soklar le regarde avec émerveillement. Même dans une ville comme ça, voir les pokémons se déplacer librement, c'est rare._

« Je ne savais pas que le Racaillou de Monsieur Mantos était en train de se promener. Il ne doit pas être bien loin de lui. Surement en train de faire quelques achats pour la mine. » _dit Melgana alors que Soklar répond :_

« Surement, mais même si c'est un petit pokémon, Monsieur Mantos doit être fier. »

« Surement. Posséder un pokémon, ce n'est pas à la portée du premier venu. Et puis un Racaillou, malgré sa taille, est très résistant et combattif. Il ne faut pas croire que la taille influe forcément sur la puissance. »

_Il le sait bien. Enfin, il s'en doute ! Sinon, cela voudrait dire que Melgana est la plus forte des femmes qu'il connaisse. Enfin, pour le peu qu'il connait, bien entendu. Il n'en est pas forcément si sûr que ça de toute façon. Ah ! Il est perturbé maintenant !_

« Alors, alors, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire pousser ? »

« Hein ? Euh, je ne sais pas trop. Quelque chose de simple ? »

« Alors, allons prendre des laitues et pommes de terre pour le repas de ce soir mais aussi pour les faire pousser, ça te convient ? »

_Bien entendu que ça lui convenait ! Enfin, il sait qu'ils font partie des fruits et légumes les plus faciles à cultiver. Mais bon, ce n'est pas suffisant ! Pas du tout même ! Enfin, il en faut plus ? Ou alors, il peut juste commencer par ça d'abord ? Il est encore plus perdu._

« Melgana, tu sais que ça ne poussera pas en quelques jours hein ? »

« Je le sais parfaitement, Soklar. Pour est-ce qui tu me prends ? Mais d'abord, il faut aussi demander quelques conseils, tu t'en doutes. Pour éviter les erreurs. »

« Bien entendu, je ne sais même pas par où commencer avec ces graines ! »

_Enfin, avec les graines qu'ils vont acheter car ce n'est pas encore fait. Ah ! Si seulement il pouvait posséder les pouvoirs de la terre ou de la pierre, ça serait peut-être plus simple pour creuser le sol et cultiver des fruits et légumes. Mais bon, pour ça, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Melgana ne voulait pas qu'il les utilise._

« Et puis, je sais même pas quel pouvoir je possède. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, Soklar ? »

« Rien, rien …on continue ? »

_Il ne veut pas trop en parler. Quand il en discute avec elle, il a l'impression qu'il est toujours fautif. Vraiment, toujours aussi fautif. A croire que posséder un pouvoir offert par Arceus comme tous les autres, c'est mauvais. D'ailleurs, il ne connait même pas celui de sa grande sœur. Elle ne lui a jamais montré et elle ne l'utilise jamais. _

« C'est terminé, Soklar. On peut rentrer. » _déclare-t-elle en finissant les achats._

_Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, elle ne se prive pas pour porter une partie des courses et ainsi alléger Soklar. Elle le regarde attentivement, ses yeux cachés par son masque le fixant longuement. Elle sait parfaitement à quoi est-ce qu'il pense, ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre cela. Mais elle ne dit rien. Ce n'est pas bon. Tant que ça ne sera pas forcé et nécessaire, elle ne veut pas que cela arrive._

_Mais un jour, elle devra se préparer. Ce jour précis, elle lui expliquera tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Mais pour le moment, elle pose une main sur le front de Soklar alors qu'ils s'arrêtent de marcher, Soklar bafouillant :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Melgana ? »

« Je voulais juste vérifier que tu n'as pas de température. »

« De température ? Mais je vais parfaitement bien, grande sœur. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Je n'ai rien de bizarre hein ? » _demande l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, soucieux._

« Aucun mal de tête ou autre, est-ce que tu es sûr ? »

« J'en suis sûr et certain, grande sœur. Promis ! Si je ne vais pas bien, toute façon, tu seras là, n'est-ce pas ? Alors bon, on y a ? J'ai à planter toutes les graines ! »

_Pourtant, elle n'est pas rassurée. Mais, elle préfère ne rien dire. Sur le chemin du retour, ils regardent sur leurs droites, voyant plusieurs Ecreumeuhs. Il n'y a que de rares pokémons qui servent simplement à aider la vie de tous les jours des humains. Les Ecremeuhs en font partie. D'ailleurs, il voit Melgana qui s'éloigne pour se diriger vers le fermier._

« Cela ne va me prendre que quelques minutes. » _souffle-t-elle à Soklar._

_Lorsqu'elle revient, elle tient une bouteille en métal et même s'il ne voit pas son sourire derrière le masque, il sait qu'il est parfaitement présent. Elle lui chuchote :_

« Comme ça, s'il le faut, on en rajoutera un peu dans le repas de ce soir, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'une purée de pommes de terre écrasées ? En rajoutant du lait et de l'eau après l'avoir réduite en poudre, je suis sûre que ça sera fameux. »

« Euh … grande sœur, tu sais bien que tes expériences culinaires finissent mal, toujours très mal même. Donc j'ai un peu peur, désolé. Je ne veux pas avoir mal au ventre. »

« HEEEEEEY ! Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part, ça ! »

_Elle lui pince la joue alors qu'il gémit de douleur. Il est quand même sérieux ! La dernière fois, il fut cloué au lit pendant plusieurs heures et il avait dû boire de nombreuses fois car il n'avait pas arrêté de vomir. Cela avait été horrible._

« Je goûterai en premier, d'accord ? »

_D'accord, d'accord mais il reste quand même méfiant. Question de sécurité au cas où. Il ne veut pas souffrir une nouvelle fois à cause d'elle. Enfin, souffrir, souffrir est un bien grand mot aussi ! Il rigole intérieurement alors qu'ils finissent par rentrer à la maison._

« Je vais déjà préparer le terrain, Melgana. »

« Pendant ce temps, je vais écraser quelques pommes de terre et aussi préparer la salade. »

_Le message est très bien passé ! Il quitte la maisonnette, se dirigeant vers le petit jardin aménagé. Bon ! Pour creuser la terre, malheureusement … ah ! Mais quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot ! Il avait complètement oublié ça ! Bon ben, ça allait être dur, très dur même. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions._

_Il commence à gratter la terre avec ses mains, devant bien faire ça s'il veut faire du bon travail. Mais bizarrement, il n'a aucun mal à utiliser ses mains. Enfin, il pensait souffrir bien plus mais il est surpris de voir que ce n'est pas du tout le cas._

_En retirant ses mains, il remarque qu'il ne saigne pas le moins du monde. Pourtant, elles sont sales, plus que sales même ! Mais là, rien du tout … Peut-être qu'il a des pouvoirs liés à la terre ? Mais la terre en elle-même ou la roche ? Ca serait bien qu'il … AH ! Il venait de faire apparaître une pierre dans ses mains !_

_Il était capable d'utiliser des pouvoirs ? Enfin, d'utiliser le pouvoir de la pierre ? C'est étrange mais il n'a rien contre ! Par contre, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a cette impression que ça s'est déjà passé auparavant ? Il ne remarque pas que Melgana l'observe par la fenêtre, tenant une casserole dans les mains._

« Encore ? Mais déjà hier, il eut cela. » _se dit-elle à voix basse._

_Ce n'est plus possible alors ? C'est bien ça qu'elle doit comprendre ? S'il ne peut pas retenir ses pouvoirs. Elle doit l'arrêter mais ça semble inévitable au final. Elle détourne son visage masqué avant de retourner dans la pièce pour cuisiner. Ce soir risque d'être une soirée vraiment horrible pour l'adolescent. Elle le sait bien._

« SOKLAR ! TU PEUX VENIR ! C'EST PRÊT ! »

« Oui ! Oui ! Je viens ! Je viens tout de suite ! »

_Il ferait mieux de ne pas montrer ses mains à Melgana. Il faut juste qu'il les lave. Ensuite, il dira qu'il n'a pas de quoi creuser correctement la terre. Il devait cacher un peu ses pouvoirs à sa sœur. Mais il ne sait pas s'il en serait capable très longtemps._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Cauchemar

**Chapitre 4 : Cauchemar**

_Non. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Rien que le fait d'imaginer devoir mentir à sa sœur le mettait dans un état proche du dégoût. Il se sentait mal, vraiment très mal même. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il ne le pouvait pas ! Il se relève dans son lit, haletant, une main sur la bouche._

« Elle dort surement déjà mais … »

_Il doit quand même aller la voir. Question de sûreté. Question de normalité. Non, c'est juste qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir s'il ne le fait pas. Il se met debout, quittant sa chambre avant de faire des pas très discrets pour s'approcher de celle de sa sœur._

« C'est ridicule, vraiment ridicule. J'ai quinze ans … j'ai quinze ans. Je veux qu'elle m'accepte comme un adolescent et voilà … voilà ce que je fais. »

_Voilà ce qu'il fait ! Il approche son poing de la porte, prêt à toquer avant de s'arrêter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi anxieux ? Il est un grand garçon mais pourtant, quand il voit Melgana, il redevient un enfant._

« Je ne peux pas l'embêter avec ça. Je vais chercher à dormir. Peut-être que ça viendra. »

« Soklar. Je te le répète sans cesse : si tu as quelque chose à dire ou à faire, tu n'hésites pas et tu l'accomplis. Tu veux rentrer dans la chambre ? »

« Je ne veux surtout … pas te déranger, grande sœur. »

« Tu ne me déranges pas. Viens. »

_Et dire qu'il y a quelques temps, elle lui refusait l'accès à la chambre. Il pose sa main sur la clenche avant d'ouvrir la porte. Avec lenteur, il pénètre dans la pièce. Il voit les rayons de la lune qui éclairent uniquement le lit de sa grande sœur. Celle-ci est assise, les draps recouvrant l'intégralité de son corps sauf sa nuque et son visage masqué. Même pendant qu'elle dort, elle a son masque. Il le sait parfaitement._

« Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que je dois me lever ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment si important que ça. Je vais retourner me coucher et … »

« Solkar … tu sais pertinemment que je ne supporte pas ça. »

_Il se statufie sur place. Il sait pertinemment ce que ça veut dire quand elle parle ainsi. Il cherche ses mots, tentant de les aligner à la suite pour former une phrase._

« Je je je je je vais bien, je te le promets. »

« Hum, je dois donc me lever. Mais il s'avère que si c'est le cas, tu ne sortiras pas la chambre indemne, Soklar. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment arriver à cette extrémité ? »

« Non, non. Je vais parler, grande sœur. C'est juste que j'ai peur de ta réaction. Je ne veux pas que tu t'énerves, c'est tout. »

_Elle sait parfaitement de quoi il veut parler. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient dans la chambre mais … ça sera la dernière. Elle le voit se recroqueville sur lui-même, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole, chose qui ne tarde pas._

« Grande sœur, j'ai le pouvoir de créer des pierres et de creuser le sol sans me faire mal. »

« Donc lié à la roche ou au sol. Ceci explique le pourquoi de tes mains aussi sales mais ceci explique aussi que tu m'as menti, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il tremble sur lui-même alors qu'elle pousse un petit soupir avant de rigoler. Un mouvement dans la couverture et voilà que celle-ci tombe de son épaule gauche nue. Sa main tapote doucement le lit avant qu'elle ne dise :_

« Viens donc. Je sais exactement ce qui te conviendrait. »

_Il hoche la tête avec fébrilité avant de faire quelques pas. A part le lit et sa sœur, il ne peut rien voir d'autre dans la chambre. Il se dit que ce n'est pas de chance mais en même temps, si cela avait été le cas, Melgana ne lui aurait jamais permis de rentrer._

_Il arrive jusqu'au lit, regardant la main de sa sœur déposée dessus. Elle veut qu'il s'asseye, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a cette impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive ? Il vient s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de Melgana mais sa sœur lui prend la main._

« Couches-toi au lieu, Soklar. »

« Grande sœur, tu es en colère au sujet de mon pouvoir ? »

« Juste sur le fait que tu m'aies menti à ce sujet. »

_Le silence plane alors qu'il détourne la tête. Il n'ose pas regarder sa grande sœur dans les yeux. Du moins, plus facile à dire qu'à faire car elle a son masque. Et puis, elle veut qu'il se couche mais il se sent un peu gêné._

« Déjà enfant, tu venais dans mon lit quand tu avais un cauchemar. Visiblement, ce genre de choses ne changera jamais. »

« Un jour, je quitterai la maison, Melgana. Tu le sais bien. »

« On n'a encore le temps avant que ce jour n'arrive, Soklar. »

_Il est maintenant correctement couché dans le lit, regardant le plafond avec anxiété. C'est quand même sa grande sœur mais il a honte de se dire qu'il ne trouvera le sommeil qu'en sa présence. C'est toujours ainsi. Dès qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal, il se sent obligé d'aller la voir, il ne peut rien faire d'autre._

« Reposes-toi donc, tu dois être exténué, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Grande sœur … au sujet de mon pouvoir … est-ce que je peux l'utiliser ? J'ai maintenant plus de quinze ans. Je veux vraiment pouvoir utiliser ce don offert par Arceus. »

« Est-ce que tu en es certain ? »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Il se retourne vers sa sœur, la regardant avec appréhension. D'habitude, lorsqu'il commence à en parler, elle tente aussitôt de le calmer et de lui dire que ce n'est pas le moment. Enfin, c'est toujours comme ça qu'il envisage le dialogue avec elle. Il voit juste le visage masqué de sa sœur ainsi que ses cheveux auburn._

« Est-ce que tu es certain de ton choix, Soklar ? Tu sais, utiliser le pouvoir que t'a donné Arceus n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Tu as pu très bien te débrouiller sans pendant toutes ces années. Pourquoi ne pas continuer ? »

« Car tout le monde l'utilise autour de moi. Ça me fait juste … me sentir différent. »

« Mais tu es différent, vraiment différent. Tu es mon petit frère. Tu es unique. »

_Elle a de bonnes paroles, il le sait bien. Et puis, il sent le mouvement de la main de Melgana qui vient lui caresser le bras avant de le tirer contre elle. Réfugié contre sa poitrine, il respire profondément, parlant avec difficulté :_

« Toi aussi, grande sœur, toi aussi. Mais toi, tu as un pouvoir, moi non. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu pourrais avoir aussi un pokémon si tu le désires. »

« Peut-être ? Surement, je ne sais pas. Je ne me pose pas la question car j'ai des choses bien plus importantes en tête, comme te réconforter actuellement. »

« Je … je ne vais pas si mal que ça non plus. »

_Même si c'est un mensonge car il se sent toujours apaisé quand il est contre elle. Il ferme les yeux, respirant cette odeur qui le soulage. C'est celle de sa sœur, de sa grande sœur. Il a peut-être quinze ans mais il reste un enfant pour elle._

« Tu sais, Soklar, je pense qu'il va falloir que tu apprennes à utiliser ton pouvoir, comme tous les autres. Il est peut-être finalement temps de te laisser voler de tes propres ailes. »

_Elle continue de lui caresser les cheveux, attendant la réponse de l'adolescent. Mais celle-ci n'arrive jamais. Elle sent le souffle chaud de Soklar contre le tissu rouge qui recouvre sa poitrine avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux._

« Déjà en train de dormir ? Tu as toujours rapidement trouvé le sommeil auprès de moi quand tu cauchemardais, oui. »

_C'est bien pour cela qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Puisqu'il dort profondément, elle peut se permettre une petite fantaisie. Elle retire brièvement son masque, ses yeux fermés avant de déposer son front contre celui de son petit frère. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle dépose un baiser sonore dessus avant de remettre son masque sur son visage._

« Demain sera une longue journée, très longue journée. »

_Elle finit par s'endormir à son tour, ses bras autour de l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds._

_Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il remarque qu'il est retourné dans sa chambre. Se frottant le visage pour bien se réveiller, il se demande encore ce qui s'est passé mais … il s'en rappelle maintenant._

_Il a dormi avec sa sœur et il a parlé de son pouvoir ! AH ! Son pouvoir ! Il s'en rappelle ! Il peut creuser le sol sans aucune difficulté ! C'est étrange, vraiment très étrange même ! Mais … ça peut être utile non ?_

« Aller, debout petit homme ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! »

_Sa sœur ne semble pas être en colère. Et puis, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. C'était une très bonne chose alors. Mais bon, peut-être qu'il rêvait ? Il crie à son tour à travers la porte._

« J'arrive ! J'arrive tout de suite, Melgana ! »

_Le mieux est encore de vérifier par soi-même. Il parlera avec sa sœur de son pouvoir et si elle se met en colère, alors … alors … il ne fera rien. Il se lève de son lit, quittant sa chambre avant de se diriger vers sa sœur._

« Bonjour, Melgana. Tu as bien dormi ? » _demande-t-il alors que le bas du masque de métal se retirait, la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn venant l'embrasser sur les joues._

« Je devrais plutôt te poser la question non ? Aucun cauchemar ? »

« Aucun cauchemar. J'ai bien dormi mais … hier, j'ai dormi avec toi ? »

« C'est le cas, je t'ai ramené dans ton lit sans que tu ne le remarques dans la matinée. Juste après que je me sois levée. Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'as rien senti. »

« Ah euh … d'accord. Sinon, je voudrai savoir. Est-ce qu'hier, je t'ai parlé de quelque chose d'important ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas grave. »

« C'est important mais ce n'est pas grave ? Tu hésites encore, Soklar. »

« Melgana, est-ce que j'ai parlé de mon pouvoir ? »

« Oui, tu en as parlé. Même que c'est lié à la roche ou à la terre, on ne sait pas exactement. »

_Gloups ! Il déglutit, ayant un petit tic nerveux. Comment est-ce que sa sœur va réagir ? Comment est-ce qu'elle va réagir ? Il a peur, plus que peur. Mais elle lui tapote la tête._

« Le petit-déjeuner ne va pas se manger tout seul, Soklar. »

« Ca ne t'embête pas que je t'en parle, Melgana ? »

« Pas le moins du monde puisque j'ai décidé que j'allais t'entraîner. Pourquoi est-ce que cela me dérangerait hein ? » _répond t-elle en rigolant légèrement. _« Et puis, j'ai décidé que j'allais t'entraîner puisqu'il en est ainsi. Mais ! Il faudra m'écouter et te fixer des limites ! »

_Avant même qu'il ne s'asseoir pour déjeuner, il se jette sur sa sœur pour venir l'enlacer tendrement et longuement, s'écriant :_

« Merci ! Merci et merci ! »

« Bon, visiblement, je vais devoir encore prendre une journée de repos. Je comptais t'entraîner ce soir mais en vue de ta motivation. »

_Il la regarde avec des yeux brillants d'espoir. Un enfant, c'est tout ce qu'elle a en face d'elle. Un simple enfant âgé d'une quinzaine d'années quand même. Elle a juste un gros bébé dans ses bras. Elle rigole tout en lui caressant le dos._

« Allez, maintenant, tu vas manger, on digère pendant quelques minutes et on commence alors l'entraînement. »

« Ca ne sera pas trop dur hein ? Je débute hein ? »

« N'abandonne pas tout de suite ! On n'a même pas encore commencé ! »

_C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Et puis hey ! Il est dans les bras de sa sœur ! Il se retire aussitôt, un peu gêné. Il doit se comporter en adolescent ! Zut ! Il commence à manger son petit-déjeuner avec rapidité, s'étouffant à moitié alors qu'elle soupire._

« Ah … qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Ne te presse pas, nous avons toute la journée pour nous, non ? Alors, prends ton temps. »

« Mais ça ne va pas t'embêter de ne pas travailler encore aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh, tu sais, mon travail est plutôt permissif. »

_Permissif ? C'était la première fois qu'il entend ce mot mais il doit comprendre qu'elle peut faire un peu ce qu'elle veut. Par contre, que cela soit difficile à croire ou non, il n'a jamais su ce qu'était le pouvoir de sa grande sœur._

« Dis, grande sœur, c'est quoi ton pouvoir à toi ? »

« Oh ? Mon pouvoir ? Tu le connais sauf que je ne l'utilise qu'en de rares fois quand tu es là. Voilà, c'est ça mon pouvoir. »

« Ca ne … répond pas vraiment pas à ma question. » _bredouille Soklar, un peu déçu par la réponse de sa sœur. Il finit son petit-déjeuner, cherchant à se rappeler du pouvoir de Melgana. Non, ça ne sert à rien, il ne voit pas ce que sa sœur peut utiliser comme pouvoir. Rien ne lui vient à l'esprit, c'est étrange, très étrange quand même._

_Mais bon, il doit se préparer à son premier entraînement. Il se sent soulagé, il s'attendait à une autre réaction de sa sœur mais au final, tout se déroule pour le mieux. Ca reste quand même assez surprenant mais il ne va pas se plaindre. Sa sœur a accepté qu'il ait son propre pouvoir ! Dorénavant, les autres adolescents feront moins les fiers, héhéhé ! Il allait pouvoir se permettre quelques répliques rocailleuses la prochaine fois !_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Ses premiers pas

**Chapitre 5 : Ses premiers pas**

« Grande sœur, tu ferais bien d'aller travailler aujourd'hui. »

« Hum ? Je t'ai pourtant dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas. »

« Oui mais puisque tu as accepté, je vais être patient et attendre que tu reviennes. »

_Elle le regarde en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il semble sincère, plus que sincère. Mais ce n'est pas le problème, loin de là. Elle dit dans un sourire masqué :_

« D'accord, d'accord. Je reviendrai après une mission mais toi, pas de bêtises. »

« Je t'en fais la promesse, Melgana. » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds alors qu'elle hoche la tête positivement. S'il en est ainsi, elle peut alors y aller maintenant. Elle doit juste se préparer mentalement à ce qui va l'attendre. Cela va être dur, très dur._

« Une promesse est suffisante pour moi. Je sais que tu ne la briseras pas. Tu ne m'as jamais menti, pourquoi est-ce que tu le ferais maintenant ? »

« Car je ne le ferai pas. Voilà tout. Vas-y, grande sœur. »

_Ils rigolent tous les deux, l'adolescent faisant un geste de la main pour la saluer. Il va s'occuper pendant toute la journée mais il peut le reconnaître : il est heureux, plus qu'heureux même. Sa sœur a accepté ! Sa sœur a accepté qu'il utilise son pouvoir offert par Arceus ! Comment ne pas être heureux ?_

_Pourtant, au bout de quelques heures, alors que la matinée s'est à peine terminée et qu'il vient de commencer à manger, la porte de la maisonnette s'ouvre, laissant paraître sa sœur recouverte de sang. Il se relève aussitôt de sa chaise_

« Grande sœur ? Mais tu es blessée ? »

« Hein ? Oh non, non. Ce n'est pas mon sang. J'ai juste terminé ma mission plus rapidement que prévue. Je vais me laver, interdiction de regarder, n'est-ce pas ? Et ensuite, oh, tu étais en train de manger ? »

« Je ne te regarderai pas, grande sœur ! Et si tu veux, je prépare de quoi te nourrir aussi. »

« Fais donc ça ! Et tu sais parfaitement que tu peux te laver avec moi, nous le faisons depuis des années. » _dit la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn._

« Tu disais encore le contraire il y a quelques secondes et on ne fait plus ça depuis déjà cinq ans. Sauf quand tu m'y forces. »

« Je me demande si je dois te forcer maintenant pour que tu sois propre pour ton premier entraînement. » _dit-elle en rigolant, l'adolescent répliquant :_

« Je dois préparer à manger, grande sœur. Arrête tes bêtises. »

_Elle pousse un petit soupir amusé avant de s'éloigner de lui. Quelques instants plus tard, il entend les crépitements d'un feu puis un petit plongeon. Il crie :_

« Fais attention quand même avec le feu sous le baril ! »

« Tu n'auras qu'à vérifier après moi. »

_Non, il doit préparer à manger mais en même temps, il est inquiet. Il quitte la maisonnette, se dirigeant jusqu'à l'origine de la fumée. Alors que des rambardes en bois forment une petite aire de quelques mètres carrés, il voit sa sœur dans un imposant conteneur de métal duquel de la fumée en sort. En bas du conteneur, de nombreux morceaux de bois sont présents ainsi qu'un léger feu. De quoi faire chauffer l'eau sans brûler la personne à l'intérieur. Pourtant, sa sœur porte toujours son masque._

« Je me doutais que tu viendrais, Soklar. »

« Tu sais parfaitement que je ne m'aime pas me faire du souci pour ça, grande sœur. Ça a l'air d'aller parfaitement bien. Je vais finir le repas. »

« Il y a assez de place pour nous deux. Il faudra juste se serrer, tu sais. »

_Il ne répond à sa sœur. Elle est très attachante, trop attachante. Même dans ces moments-là. Mais bon, il apprécie sa grande sœur, il l'apprécie plus que tout. Il s'approche du conteneur en métal, le visage masqué de Melgana se tournant vers lui. Tout est caché par l'eau, sauf son visage mais bon, ça ne change rien._

« Tu acceptes ma proposition ? »

« Je t'aime, grande sœur. Merci pour l'entraînement qu'on va faire. »

« Oh … ce n'est rien. Rien du tout. » _dit-elle tout simplement, se remettant correctement dans l'eau tout en lui tournant le dos._ « Moi aussi, petit frère. J'arrive d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. Mais prenons notre temps quand même pour manger. »

_Il hoche la tête alors qu'il se dirige vers la maisonnette. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa sœur se représente, vêtue comme auparavant bien qu'elle a une serviette dans les cheveux. Ils ne manquent de rien malgré que leur habitat soit rudimentaire. _

« Bon appétit ! »

_Elle s'exclame avec joie alors qu'il répond par l'affirmative dans un petit sourire, le bas de son masque s'étant rétracté comme souvent. Ils mangent tranquillement tous les deux, Melgana le complimentant sur le repas alors qu'il la remercie d'un hochement de tête chaleureux. C'est toujours plaisant de se sentir apprécié à sa juste valeur._

_Lorsque le repas fut fini, il signale qu'il va laver les assiettes, Melgana déclarant qu'elle compte bien l'aider. Il a préparé le repas, elle peut bien se permettre ça quand même non ? Les deux personnes s'entraident, là lavant les assiettes, l'autre les essuyant jusqu'à ce que le résultat fût parfait. Puis finalement, elle indique qu'ils vont se reposer tous les deux pendant une quinzaine de minutes pour digérer._

_La tête déposée sur les genoux de sa sœur, il ferme les yeux en sentant la main qui lui caresse les cheveux avec affection. Peut-être que l'entraînement n'a pas besoin de se passer maintenant ? Il a tout son temps, non ?_

« Soklar, c'est l'heure. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Déjà ? Ça a duré trop peu de temps. Il marmonne quelques mots en s'étirant, rouvrant ses yeux pour observer le visage masqué de sa sœur. C'est juste la preuve qu'elle est forte, très très forte même._

« Alors, voyons d'abord ce que tu vaux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce que je vaux ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse exactement ? »

« Montre-moi d'abord ce que tu sais faire justement. »

_D'abord ce qu'il sait faire ? Alors, il sait utiliser son pouvoir pour créer des pierres. Il en fait la démonstration devant Melgana, celle-ci hochant la tête plusieurs fois. Elle dit d'une voix calme et neutre :_

« Alors bon, le problème est : comment est-ce que tu comptes te défendre avec ? »

« Me défendre avec, grande sœur ? Comment ça ? »

« Créer des pierres, c'est une chose. Mais attaquer et te défendre en est une autre. Tu vas faire quoi ? Soulever ces pierres et les envoyer sur tes adversaires ? »

_De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? Envoyer des pierres sur ses adversaires ? Il ne pensait pas à ça mais c'est vrai. Maintenant qu'il saura utiliser le pouvoir offert par Arceus, il devra alors s'attendre à ce que les autres adolescents veulent se battre avec lui. Ce n'est pas plaisant, pas du tout plaisant même._

« Hum … puisque tu utilises la pierre, tu pourrais peut-être te concentrer pour leur donner la forme que tu veux, tu ne crois pas ? Tu n'en serais pas capable ? »

« Une forme ? Comme carré, rond ou autre ? »

« Je pensais plus à une forme plus tranchante ou capable de se planter dans ton adversaire. »

_Ohla ! Il ne rêve pas ou sa sœur parle vraiment de blesser quelqu'un ou quelque chose ? Sa sœur est plus que sérieuse puisqu'elle reprend :_

« Voyons voir … essaies de te focaliser crée une pierre dont un bout est pointu. »

« Euh, je vais essayer grande sœur, je promets rien. »

_Mais alors, il doit faire comment ? Fermer les yeux et ensuite, il …_

« Ne ferme pas les yeux ! Si tu fais ça, tu es à la merci de n'importe qui ! Tu te concentres sans fermer les yeux, Soklar, c'est compris ? »

« O … oui ! D'accord, grande sœur ! »

_Il devait faire un effort pour sa sœur. Ses yeux verts posés sur ses mains, il tente de se concentrer. Peu à peu, une pierre prend forme. Elle ressemble à toutes les autres pierres ou presque. Bien que la majorité de sa forme soit sphérique, une petite partie est pointue._

« Que ça, Soklar ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais demandé. »

« Pardon. » _murmure l'adolescent en baissant la tête, un peu honteux. Bien entendu qu'elle s'attendait à plus que ça de sa part._

« Les excuses ne fonctionnent pas avec moi. Plus d'effort, moins de parlottes. »

_Gloups. Il avait peut-être fait une grossière erreur maintenant. Il ne devait pas regretter son choix mais c'était peut-être trop tard. Il prend une profonde respiration avant de dire :_

« D'accord, grande sœur. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire d'autre ? »

« Continuer jusqu'à ce que la pierre que tu crées soit longue et pointue, comme un couteau. Je te laisse environ une heure pour ça. »

« Mais mais mais … je débute à peine ! »

« PAS D'EXCUSES ! »

_Elle hurle encore plus fort qu'il ne crie. Il a fait une erreur, il en est sûr. Il a fait une grosse erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû parler de son pouvoir lié à Arceus. Jamais. Maintenant, sa sœur va le torturer physiquement._

« Grande sœur, on peut déjà arr… »

« Quoi ? Ne te moque pas de moi ! Aller ! Exécution ! Pas de flemmardise ! Si tu n'es même pas capable de créer ce que je te dis, tu ne mérites pas ce pouvoir offert par Arceus ! »

« Mais mais mais … plus doucement ? »

« Sois un bon garçon, Soklar … et fais ce que je te dis ! »

_D'accord ! D'accord ! Il a parfaitement compris le message ! Qu'elle ne s'énerve ou ne s'emporte pas ! Il a parfaitement compris ce qu'il doit faire ! Gloups ! Il faut vraiment qu'il fasse attention à lui. Enerver sa sœur, c'est vraiment la dernière chose qu'il veut accomplir. Pff … l'entraînement, ce n'est pas aussi drôle qu'il le croit._

« Il faut faire des efforts pour avancer dans la vie, Soklar. »

_La voix de se sœur arrive à ses oreilles alors qu'elle l'enlace tendrement par derrière. Faire des efforts … oui. C'est ça. C'est exactement ça même. Faire des efforts._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Un tournoi

**Chapitre 6 : Un tournoi**

« Allez ! Relève-toi ! Et plus vite que ça ! »

« Grande sœur, tu frappes de plus en plus fort ! »

_Et c'était vrai, il a maintenant le visage tuméfié par les coups de sa sœur. Pourtant, ils ne se battent avec aucune arme. Juste au corps à corps, avec les mains et les pieds et bien entendu, lui, devait utiliser ses pouvoirs._

« De quoi te plains-tu ? Nous venons à peine de commencer. DEBOUT ! »

« Mais ça me fait mal ! Vraiment très mal même ! J'ai des blessures partout ! »

_Pourtant, il ne sanglote pas, il ne pleure pas. Il fait tout pour se tenir fièrement devant elle. Sinon, comment est-ce qu'il la regarderait en face plus tard ? Il doit juste la rendre fière de lui, il sait que ça sera particulièrement difficile._

_Et puis, il ne se débrouille pas si mal depuis une semaine non ? Enfin, il ne sort plus de la maisonnette car il ne veut pas que les gens se fassent des idées. Dans les villages, c'est souvent comme ça. Il suffit d'un rien pour provoquer du bruit. Mais maintenant, il est capable de créer les pierres qu'elle veut. Enfin, celles pointues._

« ALLEZ ! Tu dois être capable maintenant de me projeter tes pierres sans avoir besoin de les soulever avec les mains ! Ça doit être instinctif ! »

_Il sait ce qu'elle veut qu'il fasse. Normalement, projeter des pierres ne requiert pas de les avoir en main. Je peux créer des morceaux et les envoyer comme ça, dans les airs. Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'y arrive pas du tout !_

« Humpf ! On n'en tirera plus rien de toi, Soklar. »

« Désolé … grande sœur. »

_C'est tout ce qu'il arrive à dire avant de s'effondrer au sol, ne bougeant plus. Sa respiration se fait plus forte alors qu'il a fermé les yeux. Melgana s'approche de lui, venant s'accroupir après quelques secondes, passant une main dans ses cheveux._

« On dirait bien que je t'ai fait faire un peu trop d'efforts, cette fois-ci. J'ai une solution pour apaiser ta douleur. On va prendre un bain ensemble. »

_Il se relève avec une certaine difficulté alors qu'il repousse sa sœur. Il en est hors de question. Il va juste aller se reposer. Il en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui, il n'a pas faim. Pas du tout même. Il a entendu les paroles de sa sœur et ça lui a permis de se redresser._

« Je vais aller dormir, c'est tout, Melgana. »

« Viens par ici que je t'aide. »

« Non merci, grande sœur. Demain, j'irai au village si ça ne te dérange pas. »

_Il n'écoute même pas la réponse de sa sœur, se dirigeant seulement vers sa chambre à l'intérieur de la maisonnette. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écroule sur le lit, sa sœur venant à sa suite, l'observant avec inquiétude._

« Est-ce que tu dors, Soklar ? »

_La réponse ne tarde pas à se faire entendre par un léger ronflement de l'adolescent. Elle déglutit, étudiant le visage et les bras de l'adolescent. Recouverts d'ecchymoses, on pourrait croire qu'elle a pris du plaisir à le frapper mais ce n'est pas le cas !_

« Tu es plongé dans un profond sommeil, n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas te laisser dans cet état, c'est complètement ridicule. »

_Sans aucune réticence, elle soulève le corps de l'adolescent, le sortant de la maisonnette. Elle le dépose dans l'herbe, l'ayant emmené jusqu'au conteneur de métal. Avec la fatigue qu'elle lui a imposée de force, elle sait que c'est la meilleure chose à accomplir._

_Elle allume le feu puis pendant que l'eau à l'intérieur du conteneur chauffe. Ensuite, elle ne se prive pas pour déshabiller l'adolescent puis faire de même. Sans pudeur, elle le garde contre elle, n'ayant plus que son masque sur son visage._

_Pourtant, elle se dirige vers le conteneur, plongeant à l'intérieur, Soklar contre elle. Ses mains se glissent dans l'eau, caressant le corps de son petit frère pour le laver mais pas uniquement. Là où ses mains passent, les marques disparaissent les unes après les autres. Enfin, sa main gauche se place sur son masque. Elle le retire pour quelques minutes, le laissant flotter à la surface de l'eau._

« Ah … vraiment. Il faudrait quand même que je n'exagère pas la prochaine fois. »

_Peut-être devrait-elle faire comme auparavant ? Elle n'en est pas certaine mais c'est peut-être la meilleure solution à l'heure actuelle. Elle caresse le visage de son petit frère, posé contre la base de son cou. Il semble apaisé et endormi, c'est tout ce qu'elle désire. _

_Ah ! Elle pousse un léger soupir de soulagement, observant le visage serein de son petit frère. Elle dépose un petit baiser sur son front, terminant le nettoyage avant de sortir de l'eau avec lui. Elle commence à le sécher puis à le rhabiller, faisant de même avec elle quelques minutes plus tard._

« Hmmm … qu'est-ce qui … »

« Tu peux continuer de dormir, Soklar. Je veille sur toi. »

_Il suffit juste de ces paroles pour que l'adolescent replonger dans sa somnolence. Elle reprend son masque flottant toujours à la surface de l'eau chaude, éteignant ensuite le feu. Finalement, elle soulève une nouvelle fois Soklar, le ramenant dans sa chambre._

_Il n'a pas besoin de savoir tout ce qu'elle fait pour lui. Le plus important pour elle, c'est qu'il soit heureux. Malgré tout ce qu'il peut penser d'elle ou ce qu'il pensera, ce n'est pas grave. Encore une fois, elle l'embrasse sur le front avant de le laisser dormir._

_Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveille, il a la surprise de ne pas voir sa sœur. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, aucune trace d'elle, sauf un papier. Il commence à le lire, apprenant que Melgana est partie travailler. Après les récents entraînements, elle a préféré lui laisser une journée de repos et elle tient à s'excuser pour ce qu'elle a fait._

« Ca ne doit pas être si important, je n'ai plus du tout mal ! »

_Et il n'a plus aucune marque aussi d'ailleurs. Il le remarque à peine maintenant mais c'est étrange, très étrange même. Mais appréciable. Ca ne lui fait pas mal ! Aujourd'hui, pour la peine, il va se rendre au village !_

_Pourtant, après quelques minutes de marche, alors qu'il salue les différentes personnes sur son passage, le forgeron le hèle d'un mouvement de main accompagné d'un petit cri. Soklar s'approche de lui, demandant :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

« Pas vraiment mais si tu veux, pourquoi pas ? C'était surtout pour te parler. »

« Me parler de quoi ? » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, le forgeron lui répondant :_

« Tu n'es pas encore au courant ? C'est vrai qu'on ne t'a pas vu de la semaine. Mais il paraîtrait qu'il y a un tournoi pour ceux possédant des pouvoirs liés à la roche. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas de pouvoirs mais demande voir à ta sœur si tu peux y aller, non ? Je crois que tu adores voir ces combats, non ? »

« C'est … c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Vous savez, j'ai moi aussi des pouvoirs liés à la pierre hein ? C'est pas si étrange que ça. »

« Ah bon ? Et puis quand ? Tu n'as pourtant jamais montré de telles facultés même si c'était vrai que c'était étrange que tu ne possèdes aucun pouvoir à ton âge. » _dit le forgeron alors que l'adolescent émit un grand rire._

« Mais pourtant, c'est le cas ! C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas là de toute la semaine ! Et que ma sœur partait faire les achats. »

« Ah ta sœur … un joli brin de fille. Mais quand même, elle est en âge de se marier et comme c'est difficile pour vous deux, ne devrait-elle pas se trouver un parti ? »

« Je ne lui ai jamais posé la question et nous n'en avons jamais parlé. Puis ma sœur est plus forte que bon nombre d'hommes donc vous savez, je ne pense pas que beaucoup apprécieraient que leur femme soit plus fort qu''eux. »

« HAHAHAHA ! Tu marques un point, il est vrai que ta sœur nous aide beaucoup en exterminant quelques pokémons sauvages dans les alentours et les brigands qui tentent de nous piller. Sans elle, nous aurions bien plus de problèmes. »

« Je vous aide pour la journée si ça ne vous dérange pas. Ensuite, je retourne chez moi. » _termine de dire l'adolescent, le forgeron acceptant volontiers cela._

_La journée se passe tranquillement, l'adolescent épaulant le forgeron en lui ramenant les seaux d'eau et divers outils. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait cela et ce n'est pas la seule personne qu'il aide. Généralement, il est un peu partout, rendant service à un maximum de personnes il le peut. Finalement, la soirée arrive et il est l'heure pour Soklar de rentrer._

« Je me disais, Soklar, si tu es capable d'utiliser ton pouvoir offert par Arceus, si tu le désires, je peux bien envisager de te forger une arme pour débuter non ? Comme ça, tu aiderais ta sœur bien qu'il faut éviter si c'est trop dangereux. Tu n'auras qu'à me dire ce que tu veux que je te forge, d'accord ? Tu ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant. »

« OUI ! J'y vais tout de suite ! Et merci pour la proposition, je la note maintenant ! J'en parlerai avec ma sœur au cas où ! »

« Fais attention sur le chemin ! » _crie le forgeron alors que l'adolescent est déjà parti, transpirant de sueur après tout l'effort qu'il a donné aujourd'hui._

_Un tournoi ? Une arme ? Ca lui permettrait alors de s'entraîner encore mieux qu'avant ! Vite ! Sa sœur doit l'attendre ! Surtout qu'il commence déjà à faire nuit ! Il a un peu trop tardé même ! En rentrant à toute allure dans la maisonnette, il sent une bonne odeur envahir ses narines, Melgana étant à la cuisine._

« Je peux savoir où tu étais, Soklar ? »

« Chez le forgeron, je l'ai aidé toute la journée. Dis, dis, Melgana ! J'ai appris qu'il y avait un tournoi pour ceux qui utilisent la pierre, tu crois que je peux y participer ? Et puis, le forgeron sera d'accord pour me forger une arme en plus ! Il m'a dit qu'après tous les services rendus, c'est normal de m'en faire une ! »

« Hors de question. Tu ne participeras à aucun tournoi. »

« Mer… hein ? Mais mais mais … »

_Il avait mal compris au départ mais la déception est maintenant visible sur son visage. Melgana le regarde à travers son masque avant de reprendre :_

« Tu ne participeras à ce tournoi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Par contre, nous y rendre pour observer les combats, pourquoi pas ? »

« Beuh … je voulais y participer. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas ? »

« Car tu n'es pas assez fort, voilà tout. Tu risquerais de te briser, mon petit Soklar en sucre. »

« Je ne suis pas en sucre ! » _hurle l'adolescent avant de s'enfoncer dans sa chambre et de s'y enfermer, déplaçant le lit pour ne pas qu'elle puisse rentrer._

« Nous mangeons dans quinze minutes. » _dit calmement Melgana._

« JE N'AI PAS FAIM ! TU PEUX MANGER SEULE ! » _crie Soklar, la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn poussant un soupir. Ca lui passera._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Dans son dos

**Chapitre 7 : Dans son dos**

« Aller, Soklar. Un petit bisou et on y va. »

« Je ne veux pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois faire ça. » _marmonne l'adolescent alors qu'il n'hésite pas à le faire quelques secondes après. Ce masque est vraiment bizarre. Lui permettre de l'embrasser sur la joue comme si de rien n'était._

« Car peut-être tu m'as fait la tête toute la semaine ? Mais maintenant si tu es prêt … hum ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sac, Soklar ? »

« Juste de quoi nous nourrir pour là-bas. » _répond Soklar en tremblant un peu._

« D'accord, d'accord. Allez, tu me donnes la main ? »

_D'accord, si elle le veut tant que ça, il va le faire. Il serre la main de sa sœur dans la sienne alors qu'ils quittent la demeure familiale. Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la ville de Karak, une belle ville, qui donne l'impression de faire partie d'un temps des plus anciens à cause de son architecture. Les maisons sont faites de pierre, le décor est austère et il n'y a guère réellement de végétation qui pousse là-bas. La raison est simple : c'est une ville minière. Autour d'elle, de nombreux petits mont sont présents, des mines s'y trouvant, creusées dans la terre. Et quand on sait que des habitats sont proches de ces mines, rien d'étonnant à ce que l'économie principale de la ville soit basée sur cela._

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'emmène ici, Soklar ? »

« Si … si … grande sœur. » _bafouille l'adolescent, regardant autour de lui. C'est donc ça une ville ? C'est immense ! Rien à voir avec son village !_

« Ne te perds pas hein ? Gardes ma main dans la tienne et ne la lâche pas. »

« Je ne suis plus un enfant, Melgana ! Je peux quand même me débrouiller seul ! On va directement au tournoi ? Je ne sais pas où c'est, moi. »

« Ne t'en fait donc pas, Soklar, ne t'en fait donc pas. »

_L'arène n'est pas vraiment facile à ignorer donc bon ... C'est tout simplement un gigantesque bâtiment elliptique fait de pierre et qui permet d'accueillir les combats qui vont s'y dérouler. Ils arrivent jusqu'à un guichet, l'homme leur disant :_

« Alors, le prix pour un jeune couple, c'est … »

« Ma grande sœur. » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns pour corriger le vendeur, celui-ci s'arrêtant dans ses paroles avant d'hocher la tête._

« D'accord, d'accord, alors le prix pour … »

_Il n'écoute même plus le vendeur, regardant autour de lui. Il y a des hommes et des femmes de tout âge et classe sociale. Il voit aussi des personnes avec un pokémon qui les accompagne. Des participants ? Il … enfin bon … wow …_

« Grande sœur, je peux prendre mon ticket ? J'aimerai visiter les alentours. »

« Hum ? D'accord, fais attention, normalement, nous avons les places l'une à côté de l'autre. Tu as paru gêné, non ? Quand il a dit que nous étions un couple. »

« Si c'était le cas, grande sœur, je n'aurai pas forcément beaucoup de chance. » _dit l'adolescent en rigolant, Melgana ne comprenant pas sur le moment avant de crier :_

« Attends un petit peu, toi ! Viens ici que je mette la main sur toi ! »

_Mais elle le laisse partir sans chercher à le poursuivre. De toute façon, elle l'attrapera au moment où il viendra s'asseoir à côté de lui, c'est aussi simple que ça. Quelques mètres plus loin, l'adolescent perd son sourire, étant maintenant anxieux._

« Si elle apprenait avant ce moment ce que je compte faire, elle m'en voudrait à vie. »

_Il se dirige vers un autre guichet, là où il y a bien moins de monde. Des personnes de tout âge encore une fois mais cette fois-ci, les adolescentes ou femmes portent des masques. Lorsqu'arrive son tour, l'homme lui dit :_

« Où es ton tuteur ? Je ne peux pas accepter une inscription sans lui. »

« Je suis orphelin. Je n'ai pas de tuteur. » _répond t-il. Il avait travaillé ce dialogue de telle façon que ça soit le plus naturel possible. L'homme le regarde avec suspicion._

« Bah, toute façon, je m'en fiche. Nom ? Tu possèdes bien le pouvoir de la roche hein ? Pas de la terre, c'est pas pareil, je te préviens. »

« Soklar. Et oui, je possède le pouvoir de la roche. »

« Numéro 97. Quand on t'appelle, tu te ramèneras dans l'arène. Si tu as une arme, tu la donneras à l'un de nos spécialistes des pouvoirs psychiques. Il la rendra bien moins dangereuse. On ne voudrait pas de morts inutiles si c'est possible cette année. »

_Gloups. Il déglutit avant d'aller rejoindre les autres. Il n'y a qu'une dizaine de vestiaires et il est maintenant entouré de nombreuses personnes. Pourtant, il préfère n'en regarder aucune. Il peut encore se rétracter non ? Abandonner maintenant ? Il a plutôt peur de se rendre ridicule. Il sait à peine se battre ! Et il a caché l'arme offerte par le forgeron à Melgana._

« Ton arme, s'il te plaît. »

_Une femme âgée d'une trentaine d'années tend la main. Il voit ses yeux qui sont complètement roses alors qu'elle ne porte pas de masque. Il sort deux katars, la femme haussant un sourcil avant de dire :_

« Ben tiens, ça, c'est pas vraiment banal. »

« Je pense que c'est ce qui conviendrait le mieux face à de grosses armures … enfin, j'ai essayé de réfléchir à ce tournoi. »

« Je n'ai pas à donner mon avis à ce sujet mais même si tu ne perceras pas la chair avec ce que je vais appliquer sur tes armes, il y a des chances que tu puisses faire de sacrés dégâts si tu sais te débrouiller. »

« Euh … merci ? »

« De rien, je n'ai fait que parler à voix haute à ce sujet. C'est rare les personnes utilisant des katars pour se battre. Bien trop rare pour être signalé. Voilà, ça devrait être bon. Essaies de bien te débrouiller avec. »

_Il ne sait pas trop quoi dire maintenant. Il baisse la tête, un peu gêné par les propos de cette femme. Oui, il va faire de son mieux. Au moins, qu'après avoir menti à Melgana, il ferait mieux de ne pas se tromper et se louper.  
><em>

« Où est-ce qu'il passé bon sang ? Les premiers combats ont commencé. »

_Elle regarde autour d'elle. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas se perdre ! Quelle idiote ! Elle n'est vraiment pas intéressée par ces combats ! C'est juste pour faire plaisir à Soklar. Rien de rien, elle ne le voit même pas en train de chercher où elle était._

« Bon … Les combats, rien à faire, je vais aller le retrouver. »

« Numéro 97 : Soklar ! Numéro 98 : … »

_Le bruit autour d'elle vient de disparaître. Elle aimerait avoir rêvé, avoir mal entendu mais elle ne peut être sûre de rien. Soklar ? Elle a bien entendu le nom de ce dernier ? Elle voudrait rêver. Elle voudrait ignorer cela mais elle tourne avec lenteur son visage vers l'arène. La rentrée d'une trentaine de combattants … dont l'adolescent._

« C'est une blague hein ? C'est une blague hein ? »

_Elle se dit ça à elle-même alors qu'elle reste debout. Comme si l'adolescent avait ressenti sa présence, il tourne son visage vers les gradins, la voyant tout de suite. Difficile de l'ignorer puisqu'elle est la seule personne debout dans les environs. De loin, il a même l'impression de voir ses yeux, comme si le masque venait de se retirer à ce niveau. Des yeux qui le fixent avec ardeur et colère. Il baisse la tête pour ne plus la voir, un homme à côté de Melgana disant :_

« HEY ! Tu peux t'asseoir ?! Tu déranges ! »

_Elle retourne s'asseoir mais sa main posée sur la pierre servant de siège la sert avec violence. La pierre se fissure dans ses mains, explosant en morceaux quelques secondes après. L'homme s'éloigne sur la gauche, apeuré._

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris ! »

_Il n'est pas le seul, les personnes autour d'elle mettent maintenant deux à trois bons mètres de distance. Soklar … lui a désobéi. Non … PIRE ! Il lui avait menti délibérément. _

« La punition que je vais lui infliger ne serait pas assez grande pour cet affront. »


	8. Chapitre 8 : Un début difficile

**Chapitre 8 : Un début difficile**

« Je n'y crois pas, je n'y crois pas, je n'y crois pas. »

_Elle continue de se répéter cela alors qu'elle observe les nombreuses personnes sur le terrain dans l'arène. Ils sont plus d'une trentaine, comment est-ce que cela va se passer ? Une personne commence à crier, le silence résonnant dans l'arène pour qu'on puisse l'entendre._

_Elle ne l'écoute pas, elle sait pertinemment comment ça se passe. Pour ne pas perdre de temps et pour que chacun puisse voir le combat de son favori, l'immensité de l'arène est utilisée pour permettre à plusieurs combats d'avoir lieu.  
><em>

« Je n'y crois pas, je n'y crois pas, je n'y crois pas. »

_Elle a beaucoup de mal à contrôler sa colère. Comment est-ce que Soklar a osé lui faire ça ? Elle lui avait fait confiance ! Et lui ? Il l'avait trahie ! Il l'avait impunément trahie ! Comme si de rien n'était ! Comme si ça lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid ! _

« Soklar, tu as intérêt à être en pleine forme quand le tournoi se terminera. »

_Car la correction qu'il allait se prendre allait laisser de sacrées marques sur son visage. Non … le plus important, c'était qu'il s'en sorte et que ça ne se passe pas comme elle le prévoyait. Elle commence à trembler de tout son corps, regardant le combat de Soklar. Il affronte un garçon qui doit avoir à peine une dizaine d'années. Gigon d'après ce qu'elle a pu entendre et il sait se battre avec un petit marteau d'après encore ce qu'elle remarque._

« Que les combats commencent ! »

_Anxieuse, elle est plus qu'anxieuse. Comment ne pas l'être ? Son petit frère adoré est en train de faire son premier combat en arène. Rien que ça ! Comment est-ce que ça va finir ? Ça peut très mal finir même ! Elle ne veut pas, elle ne veut pas de ça !_

« Euh … bon combat ? »

_L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds s'adresse à son jeune adversaire mais celui-ci tient fermement son marteau, courant vers lui à toute allure. Même si ce n'est qu'un enfant, il doit se méfier ! Il ne sait pas sur qui il risque de tomber réellement !_

« Je ne me ferais pas avoir deux années de suite ! »

« Deux années ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

_Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que déjà le marteau se recouvre de roche, venant le frapper en plein ventre. Soklar pouffe sous la force du coup, se retrouvant projeté en arrière. AIE ! Ca fait mal ! PLUS QUE MAL MÊME ! Peut-être pas autant qu'avec sa sœur mais ça fait quand même mal ! Est-ce à cause de ce que la femme a fait dans les vestiaires ?_

« Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège ! La dernière fois, j'ai été trop gentil ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça ne me concerne pas ce qui t'est arrivé ! »

_Il se redresse, gémissant de douleur. Il ferait mieux de faire attention quand même. L'enfant a l'air plutôt fort ! Et pourtant, il doit avoir à peine dix ou onze ans ! Aie, aie, aie ! Il doit faire de son mieux ! Ses katars !_

« Moi aussi, je sais me battre ! Je vais te montrer ! »

_Est-ce qu'il risque de lui faire mal s'il l'attaque sérieusement ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant et … AAAAAH ! Ce morceau de pierre ! Il voit un morceau de pierre qui vient le percuter en pleine face, le faisant tomber en arrière._

« T'es un vrai débutant ? » _demande l'enfant avec étonnement._

_MAIS OUI BON SANG ! Aie, aie, aie ! Même s'il ne saigne pas, il remarque qu'en fait, son corps est aussi entouré d'une aura rose. Qu'est-ce que … Une protection sur le corps ? C'est vraiment surprenant ! C'est encore la femme qui a fait ça ?_

« On nous protège pendant qu'on combat. Mais ça n'empêche pas de fatiguer l'autre. Comme ça, on peut tout donner pendant un combat sans avoir peur de tuer. »

« Tuer ? Tu as déjà fait ça ? » _bredouille Soklar, l'enfant répondant :_

« Bien sûr que non ! Je ne cherche pas à tuer non plus ! »

_Que l'enfant connaisse ce mot à son âge ne le rassure pas vraiment. Il doit se battre sans hésitation sinon, il risque de perdre ! Enfin, surtout s'il ne se bat pas ! Il doit alors attaquer maintenant sans chercher à comprendre c'est quoi le problème ici !_

_Enfin, c'est stupide de penser comme ça mais il doit se concentrer. Respirer calmement et attaquer l'enfant, lui n'hésite pas quand même à l'attaquer ! Alors bon ! Il doit faire pareil ! Surtout s'il ne peut pas le blesser ! Cette fois-ci, il pare la pierre envoyée par l'enfant sur sa face avec son katar puis coure vers lui. Arrivant à sa hauteur, il lui dit :_

« Merci pour le conseil mais on va vite en terminer alors ! »

_Et il compte bien gagner ce tournoi si c'est possible ! Mais pour ça, il doit réussir à battre cet enfant ! Autour de lui, les combats font rage. Il y a vraiment des personnes de tout âge. Et dire qu'il est peut-être tombé sur l'un des plus jeunes participants au tournoi._

« AH ! Tu es distrait ! »

_Il toussote violemment car le garçon n'a pas hésité à foncer en plein dans le ventre. ARG ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense trop pendant un combat ? Il se retrouve à genoux devant le jeune garçon, cherchant à reprendre son souffle._

_Ça fait mal ! Ça fait vraiment mal même ! Là, c'est bon ! Il est en colère ! Il place ses katars à gauche et à droite des hanches du jeune garçon, le soulevant au-dessus du sol en l'empoignant par les habits. Il ne lâche pas ses armes !_

« Et maintenant, laisse-moi souffler un peu ! »

_Ca fait quand même mal ! Plus que mal ! Mais maintenant qu'il a repoussé l'enfant, il va lui apprendre les bonnes manières ! Il donne des petits coups avec chacun de ses katars, frottant la lame de l'un contre celle de l'autre._

_Il commence à frapper l'enfant pendant qu'il tente de se remettre correctement, ne cherchant pas un seul instant à s'arrêter. Qu'il le batte ! Qu'il le batte ! Perdre contre un enfant, ça serait vraiment affreux ! Il doit quand même faire ça pour elle ! Pour Melgana ! _

« Assez ! Assez ! C'est bon, j'ai compris ! T'es plus grand que moi, c'est normal ! »

_Hein quoi ? C'est vrai qu'il donne l'impression d'avoir martyrisé l'enfant, celui-ci étant à terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait frappé sans même se retenir et il avait eu l'impression d'être une vraie brute. Il arrête ses coups alors que l'enfant reprend :_

« J'abandonne, c'est tout. Toute façon, je recommencerai encore au prochain tournoi ! »

« Tu es sûr de ça ? Tu peux encore te battre et puis, tu as l'air bien plus entraîné que moi, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu me battes si tu en as vraiment envie hein ? »

« Non, c'est bon. Je sais que je ne peux pas gagner. C'est comme ça qu'on progresse ! »

_Cet enfant est plus expérimenté que lui. Pas difficile de le reconnaître et de se l'avouer Mais le combat est terminé alors qu'il s'assoit avec l'enfant de lui. Gigon, d'après ce qu'il a pu entendre. Il deviendra surement quelqu'un de très fort dans quelques années, il en est sûr._

_Trente minutes plus tard, il est de retour dans les vestiaires mais avec les autres gagnants de ce tour. Ils sont moitié moins, chose logique mais maintenant, ça va encore continuer. Ils ont le droit à une demi-heure de repos._

« LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! JE SUIS DE LA FAMILLE DE L'UN DES PARTICIPANTS ! VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS ?! »

_Il sursaute. Pas difficile de savoir à qui appartient cette voix. Il va en prendre pour son grade. Mais surtout, si Melgana crée des problèmes, il risque d'être disqualifié. Il se dirige vers la porte du vestiaire, l'ouvrant avant de dire :_

« Euh … c'est ma grande sœur. Elle voulait surement me féliciter. Elle le peut ? »

_Difficile de poser cette question quand la dite grande sœur est en train de soulever l'un des gardes par le col. Mais pourtant, elle le relâche, passant à côté du second garde, l'adolescent retournant aussitôt dans les vestiaires, venant s'asseoir dans un coin éloigné des autres. Melgana est furieuse … Melgana est furieuse._

« Tu fais bien de te mettre là ! »

_Elle est finalement arrivée jusqu'à lui et il est déjà en train de trembler comme une feuille. Ce n'est pas bon, ce n'est pas bon. Surtout que tous les regards sont tournés vers eux ou presque, quelques rares combattants restant neutres par rapport à la situation. Il déglutit, sachant pertinemment que ce qui va se passer ne risque pas de plaire, que ça soit à lui ou à elle._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Refus d'obéir

**Chapitre 9 : Refus d'obéir**

« Alors ? » _demande calmement Melgana, les bras croisés au niveau de sa poitrine._

_Il tremble encore plus qu'avant. Rien que le ton de la voix, qui se veut neutre, montre parfaitement qu'elle est irritée et en colère. Très en colère même. Pour des personnes qui ne la connaissent pas, difficile de voir la différence mais il la connait bien. Il connait parfaitement sa sœur._

« Melgana, je peux tout expliquer, tu sais. »

« Je suis justement pressée d'entendre tes explications à ce sujet. » _reprend la femme aux cheveux auburn, venant s'asseoir devant lui, l'empêchant ainsi de s'échapper si nécessaire._

« Tu me fais un peu peur, Melgana. » _bredouille l'adolescent._

« Et pour quelle raison ? Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ? »

« Je … je … je … » _bafouille encore Soklar, n'osant pas la regarder, se frottant les bras avec rapidité comme pour se débarrasser de quelque chose d'inexistant. Peut-être sa honte ?_

« Alors ? Je n'aime pas attendre, pas du tout, tu le sais bien. »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est censé dire ? Qu'il a menti délibérément à sa sœur ? Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire auparavant ? C'est ça qu'elle veut entendre ? Mais il ne le dira pas ! Il ne le dira pas du tout ! Il n'y arriverait pas de toute façon !_

« Soklar, je n'ai pas tout mon temps mais tu sais ce que l'on va faire ? Rentrer à la maison et on va oublier tout ça, d'accord ? »

_Oublier tout ça ? Comme ça ? D'un claquement de doigts ? Il voudrait bien mais il sait que ce n'est pas possible et surtout … il ne veut pas partir maintenant ! Il ne veut pas partir ! Il ne peut pas partir maintenant alors qu'il participe au tournoi._

« N… non … je ne veux pas. »

« Hum ? J'ai cru mal entendre, Soklar. Est-ce que tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Je ne veux pas, grande sœur. Je veux continuer à participer au tournoi. »

_Il a baissé la tête avec confusion, n'osant pas la relever pour elle. Impossible de la relever, il n'y arriverait pas. Pas face à elle. Il ne peut pas se mettre en face à face._

« Est-ce que tu n'as pas bien compris ce que j'ai dit, Soklar ? Nous rentrons tous les deux. C'est ta punition pour m'avoir menti. Tu as osé me mentir, Soklar. Est-ce que j'ai été une mauvaise grande sœur pour que tu me fasses ça ? Pourtant, je t'ai laissé utiliser tes pouvoirs cette fois-ci. Est-ce comme ça que tu me remercies ? En me mentant ? En refusant de faire ce que je te dis ? Soklar, ose au moins me regarder dans les yeux non ? »

« Je n'y arrive pas grande sœur, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. »

_Il est mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise. Et les murmures autour d'eux ne le réconfortent pas vraiment. Sa sœur est terrifiante, plus que terrifiante même quand elle s'y met. Mais il doit le faire sinon, il sera trop tard._

« Grande sœur, je veux continuer le tournoi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes donc pas, Soklar ? Est-ce que tu es dans ton âge où tu te dois de te rebeller par rapport à ta famille ? »

« Ce … ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! »

« Alors, quel est le souci ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant que ça à me désobéir ? »

_Elle s'est maintenant redressée, n'hésitant pas à se placer au-dessus de lui, penchée vers l'adolescent. Ses mains sont posées sur le mur mais il entend quelques craquements et il sent que ça va dégénérer._

« Je ne veux pas te désobéir grande sœur. Je ne veux pas du tout, je ne veux pas. »

« Alors, si tu continues ce tournoi, tu ne pourras plus rentrer à la maison, est-ce que c'est ça que tu désires, Soklar ? »

_Il ouvre en grand ses yeux verts, étonné par l'ultimatum lancé par sa sœur. C'est quoi … c'est quoi ça ? Il sait qu'il a fauté mais mais mais … quand même ! En venir jusque-là. C'est vraiment exagéré ! C'est juste un tournoi ! Rien de plus !_

« Je veux continuer ce tournoi, je le veux vraiment. »

« Donc tu ne reviens pas ce soir, si je comprends bien ? »

« Hey, je ne voudrai pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais c'est juste un adolescent. Si t'es vraiment sa grande sœur, tu devrais comprendre que les hommes aiment bien tester leurs puissances. C'est comme ça, c'est dans leurs gênes. » _dit l'un des participants, s'approchant d'eux à cause de l'ambiance que met Melgana._

« Si ça ne te concerne pas … alors de quoi est-ce que tu te mêles ? » _murmure avec irritation la femme aux cheveux auburn, les murs se fissurant alors que les doigts de Melgana se sont plantés dedans avec une extrême facilité._

_Elle se redresse complètement, se tournant vers l'homme qui avait pris la parole. Une trentaine d'années, les cheveux noirs assez crasseux, il avait la carrure d'un mineur mais avant même qu'elle ne fasse une geste, les bras de Soklar vinrent se placer au niveau de son ventre, l'entourant rapidement._

« Ne t'énerves pas, grande sœur ! C'est bon, c'est bon ! »

« M'énerver ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'énerverai ? » _dit-elle avec un calme ridicule car personne ne pouvait y croire. Surtout pas avec les fissures dans le mur juste au-dessus de l'ancienne position de Soklar. Celui-ci ne la relâche pas, reprenant :_

« Ca sera mon premier et dernier tournoi, d'accord hein hein ? »

« Ca sera ton premier et dernier combat. Nous rentrons. »

_Comme si l'enlacement semblait inefficace, elle commence à marcher, traînant Soklar derrière elle. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle arrive jusqu'à la porte, il la relâche, restant en arrière avant de reprendre d'une voix lente :_

« Tu peux repartir, grande sœur, je reste ici. »

_Il voit ses épaules qui se soulèvent, son poing droit qui se ferme. Puis après quelques secondes, sa main se rouvre comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'éloigne sans un mot, refermant la porte derrière elle alors qu'il tremble de tout son corps._

« C'était quoi cette femme ? C'était vraiment sa grande sœur ? Elle m'a glacé le sang ! »

« Et tu as vu les fissures dans le mur ? Faut quand même y arriver … et juste avec ses doigts. Elle doit être super forte. »

_Il ne doit plus les écouter. Il retourne dans son coin, regardant le mur. Sa sœur est terrifiante, plus que terrifiante mais elle est douce et attentionnée. Il sait qu'elle veut tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux, qu'il n'ait pas de problèmes. Mais … il n'est plus un enfant. Et utiliser le pouvoir offert par Arceus est nécessaire. Elle ne pourra pas l'arrêter indéfiniment ! Il faut juste qu'elle comprenne ça, rien de plus !_

« Que tout le monde se prépare ! »

_Une voix vient de crier de l'autre côté de la porte. Il était donc l'heure, c'est bien ça ? Son second combat sera alors terminé d'ici quelques minutes. Il marche comme les autres, pénétrant dans l'arène tout en regardant autour de lui._

« Elle ne doit surement pas vouloir me regarder. »

_Il est déçu, très déçu même. En fait, il est attristé. Même si … même s'ils se sont disputés, il veut juste que sa grande sœur soit fière de lui. Mais ça, puisqu'elle ne veut même pas voir son combat alors … il sent une démotivation grandissante en lui. Pas seulement, il y a aussi cette dispute, puis les paroles de Melgana. Elle ne veut plus qu'il rentre ? Est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse ? Il ne l'espère pas, il ne l'espère pas !_

« Hey ? Tu te concentres ? Ca serait pas marrant d'en terminer maintenant. »

_Une voix féminine ? Il repose son visage sur la personne en face de lui. Une adolescente qui doit avoir son âge … sauf qu'elle porte un masque elle aussi ? Et au niveau de ses mains, elle a deux griffes, deux longues griffes affutées._

« Je te préviens, je ne retiendrais pas mes coups. Tu as intérêt à faire de même si tu comptes tenir plus d'une minute. » _dit-elle alors qu'il n'a pas de temps de l'observer. Il voit juste qu'elle a des cheveux blonds et une longue robe verte assez ample. Elle arrive réellement à se battre avec ça ? Il vaut mieux se méfier puisqu'elle a gagné son premier combat._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Une marque

**Chapitre 10 : Une marque**

« J'ai pu voir ton combat. C'était pas reluisant. »

_Il ne doit pas lui répondre. Il ne se fera pas avoir comme la dernière fois ! Il doit juste combattre, c'est le plus important ! Sans même chercher à ouvrir la bouche, il court vers elle mais l'adolescente a un petit rire, faisant un pas sur le côté tout en lui faisant un croche-pied._

« C'est bien ce que je pensais en te regardant. Tu n'as jamais réellement combattu. Tu n'as aucune expérience du combat ou presque. »

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! Melgana l'a très bien entraîné ! Il en est certain ! Alors qu'elle ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Il ne tombera pas dans un piège aussi grossier et mesquin ! Sa sœur n'est pas comme ça ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! ZUT DE ZUT ! Sa sœur l'a entraîné pour qu'il puisse se battre et …_

« Tu ne te relèves pas ? C'est déjà fini ? »

_Elle lui demande ça avec une petite pointe d'ironie qui l'agace. Il va la faire taire cette fille ! Elle va comprendre sa douleur s'il se met réellement en colère ! Comme elle est à côté de lui, il tente de lui faucher les jambes mais elle fait un saut avant que son pied droit ne vienne appuyer sur son genou._

« AIE ! CA FAIT MAL ! »

« Ce n'était pas censé faire du bien, tu le sais ? Sinon, tu n'aurais pas participé à ce tournoi en connaissance de cause, non ? »

_Elle se moque de lui mais il en a marre ! Il prend son pied entre ses deux mains et la repousse en arrière, prêt à la faire tomber. Sauf qu'au lieu de tomber, elle se rattrape, faisant un magnifique salto arrière pour se présenter en face de lui. C'est quoi ça ? C'est quoi ce qu'elle vient de faire ? C'EST QUOI CETTE BLAGUE ?!_

« Tu as l'air un peu étonné … non ? Je m'appelle Crala, enchantée de te connaître. »

« Soklar mais l'enchantement n'est pas réciproque ! »

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'un méchant garçon. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner les tournois et les combats. Les paysans ont peut-être une vie dure mais bien simple contrairement aux personnes de plus hautes classes sociales comme moi. »

_Elle se moque de lui là ?! ELLE SE MOQUE DE LUI ! Il ne la laissera pas continuer plus longtemps ! Il présente ses katars devant lui, faisant un petit espace entre eux avant de créer une sphère de pierre de la taille d'au moins deux têtes humaines. Il la projette sur Crala mais celle-ci continue de rigoler, plantant une griffe dans la pierre pour la stopper net ? C'est quoi cette blague ? C'est quoi cette blague ? NON NON !_

« Retour à l'envoyeur ! Oh tiens d'ailleurs … pour la peine. »

_Elle crée une pierre sensiblement pareil avec sa seconde griffe, les projetant l'une après l'autre en direction de l'adolescent. IL DOIT LES EVITER ET VITE ! Il fait un saut sur le côté pour esquiver la première mais la second le percute de plein fouet, le faisant s'écrouler en arrière sous le choc._

_Elle … elle sait mieux se battre que lui. Rien d'étonnant mais une telle différence de niveau. Elle ne porte pas son masque par hasard, pas du tout même. Elle ne le porte pas par erreur. Melgana aussi … Melgana aussi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit se passer comme ça ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ?_

_Non … Ce n'est pas normal, pas normal du tout. Il doit quand même avoir une chance non ? Une petite chance pour tenir la comparaison ! Il se relève, un peu de sang au visage. Même avec les protections psychiques, il a souffert. Il souffre … il souffre …_

« Tu décides de te relever encore ? Quelle tête de mule. Pourtant, ce n'est pas bien difficile de comprendre lorsqu'on a perdu hein ? »

« Je n'ai pas perdu … tant que mon corps est encore debout ! Je suis encore capable de me battre ! Tu vas voir ! Tu vas voir ! »

_Il commence à faire des mouvements dans le vide en avant, comme pour frapper un adversaire invisible. L'adolescente masquée rigole légèrement, amusée par la situation avant de se mettre en position de défense. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_Elle commence à faires des mouvements à gauche puis à droite. On croirait qu'elle l'imite, esquivant des attaques invisibles mais ce n'est pas ça. Elle n'est pas folle ! Elle ne rêve pas ! Comment est-ce qu'il fait ça ?!_

« Des aiguilles de pierre ? Comment est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose d'aussi petit et précis ! Tu t'es bien moqué de moi ! »

_Des aiguilles ! Et elle, elle en est convaincue, si elle s'en prend, risquent de passer outre la protection psychique. Elle doit montrer ce qu'elle a dans le ventre ! Elle commence à courir vers lui, faisant des mouvements à gauche et à droite alors que plus elle s'approche, plus elle remarque un détail saugrenu._

« C'est quoi cette blague ? »

_Elle le voit avec les yeux à moitié-clos. C'est de la concentration ? Et pas qu'un peu visiblement ! Tsss ! Il cachait bien son jeu ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'un adolescent qui débute peut faire ! Une telle précision dans la création de pierres, c'est un travail de plusieurs mois voire même des années en vue de la vitesse à laquelle il les projette. Elle arrive à sa hauteur, criant :_

« Heureusement que cette barrière sera là car je ne vais pas me gêner pour t'infliger une correction ! Tu vas vite comprendre ta douleur ! »

« Je ne faillirai pas ! Qu'au moins, elle puisse être fière de moi ! » _hurle l'adolescent en réponse même si le ton est distant, plus que distant. Il frappe toujours dans le vide, nullement conscient que Crala est à juste à son niveau, commençant à frapper avec ses griffes sur son corps. L'adolescent gémit de douleur alors qu'à chaque coup de griffe, peu à peu le tissu recouvrant son torse se déchire, signe que la protection psychique est passée outre._

« Mais tu vas te coucher ?! »

_Elle crie et enrage alors qu'elle voit que l'adolescent continue de tenir bon. C'est quoi cette endurance ? Il se moque de qui ?! Ca fait cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle est en train de lui marteler le torse et le dos. Son haut ne ressemble plus à rien ! Il ne devrait plus être capable de se battre ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se tient devant elle comme si de rien n'était ?! POURQUOI ?! Elle veut une explication rationnelle !_

« Ah … ah … ah … Melgana, je veux qu'elle soit … fière … fière de moi. »

« Faudrait être une parfaite demeurée pour ne pas être fière d'un type qui ne veut pas tomber au sol en plein combat ! »

_Elle répond même si elle se demande si ça sert à quelque chose. Elle voit le corps de l'adolescent qui penche en avant, prêt à s'effondrer. Qu'il reste couché et qu'il ne bouge plus ! Si on lui avait dit que ce tournoi serait aussi difficile, elle n'y aurait jamais participé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ?_

« Je peux pas … tomber maintenant. »

_Il s'est penché en avant ! Son corps est sur le point de tomber ! Alors pourquoi il ne tombe pas ? Elle est irritée ! Plus qu'irritée ! Mais elle le voit qui s'écroule à genoux. Ses mains posées sur le sol, torse et dos nus, l'adolescent a le visage tourné vers le sol rocailleux de l'arène. ENFIN ! _

« Couche-toi au sol et je te promets que ça sera terminé, d'accord ? »

_Mais il ne semble pas vouloir l'écouter. En fait, c'est même pire. Le sol commence à trembler fortement, plus que fortement. Toute l'arène est prise de tremblements alors que les combats s'arrêtent au fur et à mesure pour comprendre ce qui se passe._

« He … hey ! On peut m'expliquer ? C'est quand même pas lui ? »

_Non, ça ne peut pas être ça. Il est juste là pour observer, pas pour donner un coup de main. Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Puis les fissures sont bien plus nombreuses à ses pieds. Et c'est quoi ça ? Le dos de l'adolescent est en train de s'illuminer ! C'est quoi cette marque ?_

« Je veux juste … qu'elle soit fière … de moi. Je ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas partir ! Je ne veux pas ! Alors je vais juste gagner ce tournoi ! »

_Il se redresse subitement, les larmes aux yeux, des morceaux de pierre sortant peu à peu du sol autour de l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds. L'un des combattants regarde la pierre, trouvant qu'elle a une forme bizarre._

« Hey ! On dirait une sorte de croc »

« Maintenant que tu le dis, ça ressemble plus à une gueule vue comment ils sont disposés. Une gueule ? Non mais attends, ça veut dire … QUE TOUT LE MONDE S'ENFUIT ! »

« Hahaha ! Ca ne devient plus très drôle ! Maître Dénak ! »_ s'écrie Crala, regardant la marque sur le dos de l'adolescent. Elle l'a déjà vue quelque part mais où ? C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui est en train de créer cette gigantesque mâchoire de pierre qui tente de la briser ! C'est bien lui ! C'est quoi ça ?_

_Surtout qu'il n'y a pas que ça ! Il n'y a pas qu'une seule mâchoire rocheuse ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! C'est pas plaisant ! Toutes les personnes ne peuvent pas s'enfuir. Au niveau du bas de leurs corps, des gueules faites entièrement se trouvent présentes, comme pour être prêtes à déchiqueter s'il y a un mouvement trop rapide de la part d'une personne dans l'arène._

« Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas de ça. »

_Un petit soupir accompagne ces paroles, Crala levant la tête vers les airs avant de voir une ombre atterrir juste devant elle. Qu'est-ce que … cette personne masquée ? C'est aussi une femme ? Avec les cheveux auburn ? Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu faire un saut aussi important ? Et apparaître par la voie des airs ?_

« Mon petit Soklar, je suis vraiment fière de toi … mais tu es juste un imbécile. »

_Un coup sec en plein dans le ventre et l'adolescent hoquète, ses yeux verts s'ouvrant en grand par la surprise. Il voit le tendre sourire de sa sœur, le bas du masque s'étant retiré comme pour le rassurer. Finalement, il atterrit dans les bras de sa sœur, celle-ci se tournant vers Crala, reprenant d'une voix neutre :_

« Tu as pu voir sa marque ? »

« Quelle … quelle marque ? » _bredouille l'adolescente. Elle a parfaitement vue la marque mais le ton neutre cache une menace bien réelle._

« Bien. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. »

_Melgana prend appui sur ses jambes, sautant dans les airs à une hauteur prodigieuse avant d'atterrir sur les gradins. Elle recommence à sauter deux fois, sortant de l'arène par le haut des gradins pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Crala s'écroule à genoux, de la bave s'écoulant de son masque, bafouillant :_

« C'était … c'était quoi ça ? Cette envie … hahaha. »

_Un seul faux-pas et elle aurait été morte. Non pas par les crocs de pierre qui sont disparus maintenant mais par cette femme. Ah … ah … ah … un faux-pas ou une mauvaise parole. Mais cette marque sur le dos de l'adolescent, elle l'a déjà vue. Elle l'a déjà vue !_

« Et maintenant, tu es satisfait, Soklar ? »

_Elle ne cherche pas à obtenir une réponse de l'adolescent dans ses bras. Elle le serre avec force contre elle Maintenant, les problèmes vont arriver. Melgana s'éloigne avec lui de la ville de Karak, sachant pertinemment qu'elle est observée._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Protéger son sommeil

**Chapitre 11 : Protéger son sommeil**

« Melgana ? Où … est-ce que je suis ? »

_L'adolescent bredouille, tremblant de froid dans les bras de Melgana. Celle-ci marche tranquillement vers leur maisonnette bien qu'il reste encore du chemin à faire. Elle ne répond pas tout de suite, disant après quelques secondes :_

« Tu as perdu donc je te ramène à la maison. »

« Mais … mais … je … tu avais dit que je ne pouvais pas rentrer. »

« Tu veux vraiment que je te laisse seul ? » _dit la femme masquée, Soklar se recroquevillant contre sa poitrine, sa tête plongée dans celle-ci._

« Non, non. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas du tout. »

« Alors ne fais plus de réflexion de la sorte, dorénavant. » _répond t-elle calmement, l'adolescent restant collé contre elle._

« J'ai … vraiment perdu ? Je ne me rappelle de rien. Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un autre haut ? Je, je ne sais plus. »

« C'est le mien. Ce n'est pas un haut mais ma cape. Ca n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. »

_Elle l'avait déjà remarqué auparavant mais ça semble être plus grave que prévu. Elle le fixe à travers son masque, regardant son visage. Il respire bruyamment et elle s'arrête._

« Ca ne va pas ? Où est-ce que tu as mal ? Dis-moi tout, Soklar. »

« J'ai un peu froid … et un peu chaud. Je crois que j'ai de la fièvre. »

_Ce n'est pas étonnant, pas du tout étonnant même. C'est même normal après ce qu'il a fait. Oui … elle le sait parfaitement. Elle décide alors d'accélérer le mouvement, lui demandant de bien s'accrocher à elle alors qu'elle commence à courir à toute allure._

_Il suffit juste de quelques minutes pour qu'elle arrive jusqu'à la maisonnette. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle pénètre à l'intérieur, regardant autour d'elle. Rien n'a changé … pour le moment. Elle va jusqu'à la chambre de Soklar et le dépose sur le lit._

« Tu te déshabilles et tu t'enfouis dans ton lit, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, je vais faire ça, Melgana. J'ai un peu mal, je t'avoue. »

« Ca ne fait rien, rien du tout. Ne t'en fait pas, je vais te soigner comme d'habitude. » _murmure la jeune femme au masque blanc, celui-ci se retirant au niveau des lèvres. Elle l'embrasse sur le front, le laissant maintenant seul. Ou presque … Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de le regarder se déshabiller pour aller sous les couvertures, tremblant de froid. Elle aurait dû se montrer bien plus persuasive. Ne pas le laisser continuer sur cette voie. Et voilà où tout cela les menait. Tout ça …_

_Elle prend une profonde respiration, regardant par la fenêtre. Cette nuit va être terrible, plus que terrible même. Elle ferme les yeux pendant quelques instants avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il faut qu'elle s'occupe de lui avant qu'il ne soit bien trop malade. Il y a des chances que dès demain … oui … dès demain._

« Tant que je n'ai aucune preuve qu'ils savent, on peut rester ici. »

_Elle a fini par prendre un bol avec un gant de toilette avant de retourner dans la chambre de Soklar. Celui-ci halète, le regard tourné vers le plafond, parlant lorsqu'elle arrive :_

« Grande sœur, je me suis jamais senti aussi mal … »

« Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave du tout, Soklar. Ce n'est pas du tout grave. »

_Il ne peut pas voir qu'elle tremble elle aussi, qu'elle tremble de tout son corps. Elle trempe le gant de toilette dans l'eau avant de retirer la couverture de Soklar._

« Est-ce que tu peux te retourner, Soklar ? Je voudrais te passer de l'eau sur le dos. Tu dois être en sueur si tu as de la fièvre. »

_Il ne répond pas, ne faisant que se mettre sur le ventre alors qu'elle observe son dos. Avec lenteur, elle passe un doigt sur le corps ruisselant de sueur de l'adolescent, aucune trace de la marque. Elle s'en doutait… ah … Elle commence à glisser le gant sur le dos de Soklar, celui-ci tremblant à cause de l'eau._

« C'est un peu froid, grande sœur. »

« Ce n'est qu'un dur moment à passer, Soklar. Sois patient, d'accord ? Et ensuite, tu iras dormir profondément. Je vais rester auprès de toi. »

« Hahaha, et tu me chanteras une berceuse ? »

« Tu sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas douée dans la chant. » _réplique-t-elle alors qu'il hoche la tête négativement._

_Il pense tout le contraire et elle doit s'en douter. Mais ça, il n'aura pas besoin de le lui dire car malgré les réticences de sa sœur, celle-ci commence à chantonner doucement. Malgré la colère et la fureur d'il y a quelques heures, sa voix est tendre._

_Il lui suffit juste de quelques minutes pour que l'adolescent plonge dans le sommeil alors qu'elle termine d'éponger sa sueur avec le gant de toilette. Elle le retire puis réinstalle correctement Soklar dans son lit. Elle retire brièvement son masque, posant son front contre le sien comme pour prendre sa température._

« Ne t'en fait donc pas. Je vais te soulager de ta douleur. »

_Il ne saura jamais comment mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Après une bonne minute où elle a son front contre le sien, elle pousse un petit gémissement. Voilà … Il fallait bien que ça revienne, surtout avec ce qui s'était passé._

_Elle quitte la chambre, se dirigeant vers la sienne. Elle s'approche de la fenêtre tout en remettant son masque. Il est l'heure, visiblement. Elle se retourne, passant une main sous son lit avant d'en extraire un lord et long objet recouvert de tissu. Il est possible de voir que c'est une arme car seule la garde n'est pas recouverte._

« Ils sont donc là, je vais leur montrer ce qu'il leur en coûte. »

_Elle est déjà assez irritée par ce qui s'est passé dans l'arène, maintenant, ils vont le regretter amèrement. Elle quitte la maisonnette, tenant fermement l'objet d'une main malgré sa lourdeur. Elle fait quelques pas, s'écriant :_

« Sortez de là ! Vous n'êtes pas discrets le moins du monde ! »

_Peu à peu, trois ombres sortent des alentours. Toutes sont recouvertes de plusieurs morceaux de tissu, ceux au niveau des bras se soulevant pour laisser paraître des dagues et diverses armes blanches de courte taille._

« C'est tout ce que vous avez ? Trois personnes ? Sérieusement ? Je pensais que cela prendrait plus de temps mais visiblement, cela sera bien plus rapide que prévu. Tant mieux, je dois m'occuper de mon petit frère. Finissons-en le plus rapidement possible. »

_Elle retire le tissu autour de son arme, laissant paraître une imposante claymore dont la lame est bien plus épaisse que celles habituelles. La lame avait une belle couleur violette, de nombreux orifices étant présents sur celle-ci._

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que je parte à leurs recherches. »

« Nous sommes là pour Soklar. »

« Laissez-moi deviner. Ordre des mousquetaires, n'est-ce pas ? Celui de la roche ? C'est toujours Dénak ? Il n'a pas changé ? »

« Nous sommes là aussi pour t'assassiner. » _reprend l'une des trois personnes alors qu'elle hausse les épaules, peu intimidée avant de dire :_

« Généralement, on ne prévient pas dans ce genre de cas. »

« Tu ne pourras rien faire à trois contre un. Nous possédons tous des pouvoirs différents pour nous adapter à toutes les situations. »

« Ah bon ? Et alors ? C'est sensé m'intimider ? »

« Tu ne feras pas la fière très longtemps. »

_Ce sont plutôt eux qui ne comprennent pas la situation. Elle va le leur expliquer à la dure. De toute façon, hahaha … elle a mal, elle a vraiment très mal au crâne même. Plus que mal. Et tout cela à cause de Soklar. Enfin, il n'est pas réellement responsable de cette migraine, c'est autre chose, bien plus profond, plus ancré en elle. Mais ça, Soklar n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Pas du tout même. Elle va juste faire le ménage._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Sous le masque

**Chapitre 12 : Sous le masque**

« Que les flammes t'engloutissent ! »

_Le premier des assassins fait quelques gestes avec ses dagues, créant plusieurs murs de flammes qui foncent vers Melgana. Pourtant, celle-ci reste sur place, faisant un mouvement avec sa claymore. Les murs disparaissent les uns après les autres._

« C'est tout ce que vous avez ? Des murs que même un enfant de cinq ans peut créer ? Je vous laisse la possibilité de me blesser. »

« Tu es bien trop prétentieuse malgré ton statut ! »

_Son statut ? Elle n'y pensait déjà plus depuis des années. Ou alors, ils parlent d'autre chose ? Qu'importe de toute façon. Elle reste sur place, plantant sa claymore dans le sol avant de reprendre d'une voix neutre :_

« Aujourd'hui n'est pas la bonne journée pour me provoquer. Aujourd'hui, à cause de Soklar, je ne me sens pas en pleine forme. »

« Raison de plus pour te tuer plus facilement ! ALLEZ-Y AUSSI ! »

_Celui qui avait créé des flammes hurle aux autres de se battre à leur tour. Des éclairs zèbrent les alentours du second assassin alors que le troisième fait apparaître plusieurs bulles aqueuses autour de lui de la taille d'une tête humaine._

« Je vois, les trois éléments de base. Simples mais efficaces. Ainsi, vous pouvez avoir un bon niveau. Je comprends pourquoi vous n'êtes que trois à vous battre. Venez donc. Le combat ne fait que commencer. »

_Elle continue de murmurer cela comme si de rien n'était, posant juste ses mains sur la garde sa claymore plantée dans le sol. Elle semble songeuse mais il en est rien. Elle ne regarde même pas les attaques des différents assassins._

_Lorsque les éclairs et les bulles arrivent jusqu'à elle, ils partent sur le côté, comme dirigés par une force inconnue. La jeune femme aux cheveux auburn presse plus fortement ses mains sur la poigne de sa claymore, chuchotant :_

« Vous êtes vraiment des troubles-fêtes. Pendant huit ans, je me suis cachée avec lui. Je pensais que nous étions tranquilles tous les deux mais il a fallu que vous apparaissiez dans nos vies, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez qui je suis ? »

« Nous n'avons pas été envoyés sans connaissance de cause. Nous savons qui aussi est Soklar. Nous ne faillirons pas à notre mission. »

« Je vous ai demandé si vous saviez qui je suis réellement ? »

_La question est bien plus importante que les trois assassins ne veulent le croire. Maintenant, ils sont légèrement perturbés, cherchant à comprendre où elle veut en venir. Mais surtout, à comprendre comment est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ?_

« J'ai l'impression que non. Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous remercier. Vous avez fini de m'attaquer, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que votre petit adepte du feu sait cautériser les plaies béantes, des bras vont tomber. »

_La claymore sort du sol mais en même temps, la jeune femme disparaît du champ de vision des trois assassins. Le bras droit de celui qui utilisait l'élément aqueux s'envole dans les cieux alors que celui qui utilise l'élément de l'électricité voit sa main gauche qui tombe au sol. Quelques instants plus tard, Melgana réapparait devant eux._

« Je n'ai pas ciblé votre ami du feu. Comme ça avec ses deux mains, il pourrait toujours brûler la chair pour arrêter l'hémorragie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que … AAAAAAAAH ! MA MAIN ! »

_Des hurlements stridents se font entendre de la part des deux assassins qui venaient de perdre un membre chacun. Melgana pousse un léger soupir, tendant sa claymore ensanglantée vers eux avant de dire d'une voix irritée :_

« Je vous conseille de vous taire. Soklar a besoin de dormir. »

« C'est quoi comme pouvoir ça ?! »

_Ils hurlent une nouvelle fois, Melgana poussant un grognement maintenant :_

« JE VOUS AI DIT DE VOUS TAIRE ! »

_De nombreuses fissures apparaissent dans le sol, des lianes en sortant, agrippant les assassins au niveau des jambes pour les paralyser. Avec lenteur, Melgana s'approche d'eux, laissant seulement trois mètres de distance._

« Vous êtes des professionnels ? Les meilleurs, c'est bien ça ? Mais vous savez l'erreur ? La grossière erreur que vous avez commise ? »

« Tu vas nous balancer que c'est celle de t'avoir affrontée ?! »

« Hahaha … non. Ca, c'est tout simplement dramatique. C'est le destin. Non, vous êtes partis avec l'idée d'affronter un pouvoir. »

_Un pouvoir ? C'est bien pourtant ce qu'ils ont pu voir avec ses fissures dans le sol ! Alors bon, ça ne change rien ! C'est quoi cette phrase énigmatique qu'elle sort ? AIIIIIIIE ! Les deux assassins poussent un cri alors que le troisième brûle la chair pour que l'hémorragie s'arrête. Ils ne s'attendaient surement pas à affronter une telle femme. Les données ont bien changé en plusieurs années. Pourtant, ils avaient été mis au courant !_

_Mais tout était faux maintenant. Tout était inutile face à elle. Ils se trompent lourdement. Ils se trompent depuis le début. Cette femme … si elle a réussi à leur échapper pendant des années, c'est bien qu'elle n'est pas banale. Qu'elle est différente. Comment peut-on éviter les mousquetaires pendant toutes ces années si on n'est pas un tant soit peu spécial. Oui, cette Melgana. Ils ne sont pas prêts en fin de compte._

« Je vais vous montrer la raison qui vous fera comprendre que vous avez failli dans votre tâche. Je ne vous donnerai pas la possibilité de prévenir vos camarades. Votre échec se fera bien voir au fil des heures qui défilent mais nous serons déjà loin. »

_La femme aux cheveux auburn pose une main sur son masque, comme pour être prête à le retirer mais il en est rien. Seule une partie de son masque disparaît, celle au niveau de ses deux yeux. Les trois assassins écarquillent les leurs, bredouillant :_

« Comment … comment … est-ce … »

« Un en moins. Voilà ce que sont de vraies flammes. »

_Elle claque des doigts, l'assassin utilisant l'élément électrique se retrouvant entouré par un halo de flammes. Aucun cri ne se fait entendre, seules des cendres se trouvent à sa place quelques secondes plus tard. Ses yeux toujours visibles, Melgana commença à faire apparaître une quantité phénoménale d'arcs électriques entre ses doigts :_

« Pour … pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que … »

« Tu n'es même plus capable de t'exprimer correctement. Tu es inutile. »

_Les éclairs quittent les mains de la jeune femme, venant foudroyer le corps de l'assassin utilisant l'élément aqueux. De la fumée se fait voir ainsi qu'une forte odeur de brûlé se fait sentir. Il ne reste plus qu'un assassin, celui-ci brûlant les lianes avec ses pouvoirs de flamme._

« Arceus t'a donné un bon pouvoir pour contrer les végétaux. » _dit calmement Melgana._

« Ca ne répond pas à notre question. Tu es vraiment de … »

« Est-ce que je le suis ? Est-ce que je ne le suis pas ? Qu'est-ce que l'on vous apprend sur vos cibles ? Est-ce que vous avez échoué dans vos dernières missions ? Et ils ont décidé de se débarrasser de vous en vous envoyant contre moi ? Réfléchis-y donc. »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je vais me replier ! »

_Elle eut un grand rire alors que l'assassin fait un saut en arrière, se retournant pour s'apprêter à courir et à s'enfuir. Il crée plusieurs murs de flamme derrière lui mais un petit rire se fait entendre autour de lui, la voix de Melgana résonnant à ses oreilles :_

« C'est une bonne idée de m'empêcher de t'atteindre par la voie de la terre. Mais tu oublies la voie des airs … et diverses autres méthodes. De même, ce n'est pas très discret. »

« Qu'est-ce que … »

_Il se retrouve subitement paralysé, tout son corps ne lui obéissant plus. De la sueur froide s'écoule de son front alors que Melgant fait son apparition devant lui. Son arme n'est pas là mais ses deux mains sont dirigées vers lui. Elle arrive jusqu'à lui, plaçant son visage masqué à quelques centimètres du sien. Les yeux dans les yeux, l'assassin ne peut même plus trembler de son être, de toute son âme._

« Je vais répondre à vos questions avant que tu n'ailles rejoindre tes camarades. Je suis bien celle que vous pensez que je suis. Mais pas seulement, je suis aussi autre chose … et cette autre chose me fait si mal … tellement mal ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre la douleur, la haine, la rage, l'envie de tuer qui émane de cette chose. Tout ça pour protéger Soklar. Tout ça pour LE protéger. »

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! »

« Je n'ai jamais cherché à ce que l'on me comprenne. Je te brise morceaux par morceaux mais avant … pour être sûre que tu ne réveilles pas Soklar avec tes cris … »

_Elle passe un doigt sur les lèvres de l'assassin, celles-ci se joignant avant de se souder. Des pleurs sortent des yeux de l'homme à cause de la douleur mais aucun cri ne se fait entendre. Il n'est plus capable de s'exprimer._

« Cette folie qui m'anime … je ne peux pas m'en passer ! Je ne peux pas m'en libérer sauf à une condition ! Une condition que je n'accomplirai jamais ! »

_Mais il ne peut même pas lui demander de quelle condition il s'agit. Son bras gauche prend un angle bizarre, un craquement résonnant, rapidement accompagné de trois autres. Elle s'amuse avec lui comme elle le ferait avec un pantin. Puis soudainement, un dernier craquement sonore se fait entendre, la tête de l'assassin ayant fait un demi-tour sur soi-même. _

« Amateurs. » _termine de dire la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn._

_Une bouche faite de roche vient avaler et engloutir le corps brisé de l'assassin, l'emmenant sous terre pour qu'il n'en reste plus aucune trace. Elle fait de même avec le corps électrisé du second assassin puis balaie d'un souffle de vent les cendres du troisième._

« Plus de temps à perdre avec ces bêtises. »

_Mais elle a au moins la nuit. Demain sera un autre jour. Elle récupère sa lame, passant sa main dessus pour nettoyer le sang comme si de rien n'était. Elle retourne à l'intérieur de la maisonnette, rangeant sa lame dans sa chambre, la recouvrant de tissu avant de retirer ses habits. Gardant uniquement son masque, elle décide de se laver de tout ce sang qui n'est nullement le sien. Elle reste enfouie dans l'eau chaude, retirant son masque. Elle observe ses mains, murmurant :_

« Je n'ai que cette solution. Aujourd'hui, c'était bien pire que les précédentes fois. Peut-être parce que Soklar a fait ça ? Je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas. »

_Elle ne veut pas que cela arrive. Elle ne veut pas que cela se produit. Elle termine de se laver, sortant du conteneur de métal, laissant l'eau s'écouler le long de son corps. Elle n'a pas d'autres choix que de subir. Elle finit de se rhabiller, retournant dans la chambre de Soklar, son masque dans sa main gauche. Celui-ci semble aller mieux, la fièvre a disparu. Elle le regarde pendant plusieurs secondes, s'enfouissant dans le lit en face de lui. S'il se réveille maintenant, il la verrait … sans son masque. Mais elle sait que ça ne sera pas le cas. Elle est là pour le protéger, pour se pardonner. Elle place une main sur le dos de l'adolescent, le ramenant contre elle alors que sa seconde main remet le masque correctement sur son visage._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Un long voyage

**Chapitre 13 : Un long voyage**

« Hmmm … grande sœur ? »

_Il bredouille cela tout en regardant devant lui. Difficile de voir quelque chose à part le tissu recouvrant la poitrine de sa sœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans son lit ? AH ! Il s'en rappelle ! Il se sentait très mal hier et maintenant, ça semble aller beaucoup mieux._

_Il peut bien rester quelques minutes de plus dans les bras de sa sœur. Elle a veillé sur lui et grâce à elle, il va beaucoup mieux. Alors bon … Il devrait essayer de faire quelque chose pour la remercier, surtout après ce qu'il a fait hier. Quel idiot mais quel idiot ! Il n'aurait jamais dû participer au tournoi d'abord ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! Vraiment très simple !_

« Grande sœur ? On reste dans le lit ce matin ? »

_Il demande cela alors qu'il n'est même pas sûr qu'elle soit réveillée. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être stupide. Mais au final, il entend la voix de sa sœur qui lui dit :_

« Juste une demi-heure au grand maximum, d'accord ? »

_Une demi-heure était bien assez. Et puis, le fait qu'elle lui parle gentiment montre qu'elle a déjà tout pardonné par rapport à hier. Il reste logé contre elle, heureux et apaisé comme à son habitude quand elle est là et qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher._

« Soklar ? Cette après-midi … non … je te dirai ça lorsque nous sortirons du lit. »

« D'ailleurs, grande sœur, pourquoi est-ce que tu dans mon lit ? »

« Car j'avais peur que tu n'ailles pas bien après ta fièvre. Une simple mesure de précaution. »

_Il comprend parfaitement. C'est bien sa façon à elle de faire de toute façon. Il a un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il se calfeutre bien dans les bras de sa sœur. Il a vraiment besoin de la sentir contre lui pour l'heure. Elle lui manque tellement. Il ne peut que penser cela._

_Mais bon, maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux. Elle est là et elle est contente et heureuse. Il soupire d'apaisement avant de commencer à se mouvoir. Sa grande sœur rigole légèrement, disant d'une voix amusée :_

« Arrête donc, tu me chatouilles ! Tu sais bien que je ne résiste pas aux hanches ! »

« Je devrai peut-être alors continuer, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Arrête ça, tu sais bien que … hihihi ! »

_Maintenant, il a glissé ses mains sur les hanches de sa sœur, commençant à les caresser puis à les titiller avec ses doigts. Elle veut se retenir de rire mais cela lui est impossible, commençant à s'esclaffer bien rapidement._

« Attenti… attention ! Hahaha ! Si tu continues, je te punies ! » _tente-t-elle de dire dans un fou rire alors qu'il accélère le mouvement. Comme s'il allait arrêter !_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux personnes sont essoufflées, Soklar assis sur le sein droit de sa sœur alors que celle-ci lui caresse les cheveux. Elle semble maintenant moins réticente à parler, disant avec douceur :_

« Soklar, on va partir de la maisonnette. Je ne vais pas te mentir. »

« Hein ? Mais pour quelle raison exactement ? »

« Car des assassins nous ont été envoyé. »

_HEIN ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Il perd aussitôt son sourire, regardant le visage de sa sœur. Enfin, le masque de celui-ci. Il bafouille :_

« Mais mais mais … des assassins ? Enfin, des assassins ! Ils veulent alors nous tuer ! »

« C'est exact, Soklar. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ta grande sœur chérie est là pour te protéger. »

_Il en est même sûr et certain. Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter grâce à elle. Bon, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est pour le mieux, loin de là même. Des assassins ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de mal ? Rapidement, il commence à comprendre et bredouille :_

« Mel … Melgana, c'est à cause de moi hein ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. » dit-elle aussitôt alors qu'il s'écrie :

« SI ! C'est à cause de moi ! Quand j'ai été m'inscrire dans le tournoi ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait d'autre mais c'est bizarre qu'ils fassent ça après mon tournoi ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est … autre chose, le problème. »

_Pourquoi elle ne veut pas lui dire ce qu'est cette autre chose hein ? POURQUOI ? Il commence à sangloter, cherchant à se dire que tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Pourtant, il en est convaincu. C'est bel et bien la réalité, une réalité horrible. Sa sœur ne lui mentirait pas à ce sujet. Sa sœur ne lui a jamais menti._

« Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Pour le moment, je ne peux rien te dire exactement. »

« Tu es sûre et certaine de ça ? Réellement ? »

« J'en suis sûre et certaine. Maintenant, on va se lever et se préparer d'accord ? On prendra peut-être le strict minimum. »

« Je pourrai quand même prendre quelques livres ? Et toi ? »

_Elle ne répond pas. Elle sait ce qu'elle va prendre. Elle ne doit pas hésiter. Ah … il fallait que ce bonheur soit brisé de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ? Par des assassins de pacotille. Mais ils n'étaient que des « éclaireurs », elle en était certaine. D'autres vont rapidement venir._

_Ils finissent par se lever tous les deux, Melgana déclarant qu'elle va préparer ses affaires puis à manger. Ils ne vont pas partir dès les prochaines minutes, ça peut encore attendre quelques heures, hein ?_

« Je vais faire de même. On a quand même des sacs ? »

_Elle répond par l'affirmatif avant de lui emmener ce qu'il désire. Ensuite, elle part vers sa chambre. Quitter la maisonnette. Tout cela à cause de ce tournoi. Qu'elle ne veuille pas le lui dire, il s'en doute mais … il sait que c'est de sa faute. Il déglutit, se retenant de pleurer alors qu'il commence à prendre quelques habits, des livres et aussi une couverture. Même si le sac semble plutôt épais, il pourra le porter facilement. Et en même temps, il doit …_

« Katars. »

_Il dit cela tout en regardant les armes déposées contre un mur. S'il y a des assassins qui vont s'en prendre à eux, il doit alors penser à ça. Il récupère ses katars, les rangeant dans son sac avant de quitter sa chambre. Il s'approche de celle de sa sœur, remarquant qu'elle est légèrement ouverte. Il la voit à genoux et commence à s'inquiéter. Il pénètre dans la chambre, disant d'une voix lente en remarquant le masque au sol :_

« Grande sœur ? Ca ne va pas ? »

« Soklar ?! NE … NE ME REGARDE PAS MAINTENANT ! »

_Elle hurle cela de toutes ses forces avant de récupérer rapidement le masque au sol, le mettant sur son visage. C'est vraiment si dramatique que ça qu'il la voie sans son masque ? Ils sont frère et sœur quand même. Mais lorsqu'elle se relève, parcouru de tremblements, il reprend d'une voix inquiète :_

« Grande sœur, est-ce que je peux rentrer ? »

« Tu l'as déjà fait sans même me le demander … mais oui. Tu peux venir. »

« D'ac … d'accord. » _bafouille Soklar, s'approchant de sa sœur avant de la serrer aussitôt dans ses bras, même s'il se trouve dans son dos. Surprise, elle demande : _

« Pour… pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

« Melgana, ça te rend aussi triste que moi hein ? Hein ? »

« Un petit peu … tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est difficile de vivre discrètement. De vivre en tentant de protéger la seule personne qui nous reste. »

_Il comprend parfaitement ce qu'elle veut dire. Il comprend parfaitement. Son visage se tourne vers l'imposante lame cachée par du tissu. Une épée ? C'est bien la première fois qu'il la voit._

« Melgana ? Tu sais te battre à l'épée ? C'est quoi ? » _demande-t-il en retirant ses bras autour de sa grande sœur, s'approchant de l'imposante arme. Melgana respire profondément avant de reprendre d'une voix lente :_

« Une claymore. Et oui, je me bats avec elle … mais seulement quand c'est nécessaire. »

« Quand c'est nécessaire ? Pourquoi ? Elle est spéciale ? »

« Assez, en un sens. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Tu veux m'aider à préparer mes habits et autres ? »

« Ce sont des vêtements de fille, je ne vais pas quand même aller les prendre. » _répond t-il alors qu'elle retrouve le sourire puisqu'il l'entend rire chaleureusement._

« C'est vrai, tu as totalement raison. Alors, zou, du vent ! »

_Il part de la chambre de sa sœur. Elle est aussi affectée que lui, il le sait. Mais bon, au moins, ils ne seront pas séparés à cause de tout ça. Il a besoin d'elle car il ne peut pas se débrouiller tout seul. Sa sœur est tout ce qu'il a et inversement. Sans elle, il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps dans ce monde. Surtout s'il est recherché._

_Tout ça à cause de ce fichu tournoi ! Tout ça parce qu'il avait décidé d'y participer ! Non, il doit montrer qu'il va bien à sa sœur ! C'est le plus important. C'est ce qui compte le plus. Sa grande sœur compte le plus pour lui. Si elle revoit qu'il ne va pas bien, ce n'est pas bon._

_Il doit montrer un visage souriant et heureux quand elle sortira de la chambre. Bon … Ils vont partir, c'est tout. En fait, il n'a pas faim. Et visiblement, sa grande sœur non plus puisqu'elle le lui signale en tenant un sac encore plus lourd que celui qu'il a sur le dos. Si on rajoute l'épaisse épée recouverte de tissu …_

« Ce n'est pas trop pour toi, Melgana ? »

« Trop pour moi ? Allons bon, c'est une blague ? Je pourrai même porter le tien ! »

« Ah non, non ! Je le porte ! Merci bien ! On n'a rien oublié ? Ca me fait quand même bizarre … tout ça. On vivait là depuis la mort de maman et papa. »

_Elle hoche la tête positivement en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Elle comprend parfaitement que ce qui va se passer est un grand chamboulement pour elle et lui. Elle vient chercher sa main pour la prendre avant de l'emmener vers la porte d'entrée. Ils la dépassent ensemble puis ils s'arrêtent après quelques pas, se retournant._

« Observe bien, Soklar. C'est surement la dernière fois que nous la verrons. »

_Oui, il s'en doute. La prochaine fois, s'ils passent par ici, il se peut qu'il ne reste plus que des ruines. Et il ne sera même pas possible d'aller dire adieu au forgeron et aux personnes du village. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de laisser des traces, il n'est pas bête. Il comprend parfaitement. Avec un peu plus de force, ses doigts serrent ceux de sa sœur. La dernière fois ? Pendant combien d'années il a vécu ici ? Pendant huit ans … huit longues années. Mais tout ça est terminé maintenant. Il respire bruyamment pendant plusieurs secondes avant de murmurer qu'ils peuvent s'en aller. Il sent aussi les tremblements dans la main de sa sœur. Il comprend, il n'est pas le seul dans cet état émotionnel, loin de là même. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va les attendre puisqu'ils n'ont plus de toit ? D'endroit où vivre ?_


	14. Chapitre 14 : Retour en enfance

**Second axe : La marque d'Arceus**

**Chapitre 14 : Retour en enfance**

« Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop de difficultés, Soklar ? »

_C'est vrai qu'il halète mais ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'elle le croit. Il a juste perdu l'habitude de marcher autant. Sa sœur ne lui a rien expliqué mais ce n'est pas grave. Il doit juste lui faire confiance et il sait aussi qu'elle ne lui mentirait pas à ce sujet._

« Non non, c'est bon, Melgana. Juste, on pourra bientôt faire une pause ? »

« On en fait une dès maintenant. » _répond t-elle avec douceur alors qu'il la remercie intérieurement pour ça._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont assis l'un en face de l'autre, adossés chacun à un arbre alors qu'elle lui tend un morceau de pain. Elle a aussi sorti quelques gobelets en terre et une cruche bouchée mais qui contient de l'eau._

« Ca me rappelle quelque chose, Melgana. » _murmure l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds alors que sa sœur pointe son visage masqué vers lui._

« Qu … quoi donc, Soklar ? » _bafouille-t-elle, étonnant Soklar. Ce n'est rien de bien dramatique, pas de quoi se faire du souci hein ?_

« Juste quand j'étais enfant avec toi, je crois qu'après que nos parents soient morts, on a aussi fait une longue balade comme ça, ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Je ne m'en rappelle plus, tu sais. Ca fait quand même huit ans, peut-être plus. »

« C'est vrai mais c'est étonnant de ta part quand même. Enfin, tu n'as pas l'habitude perdre la mémoire, hahaha. Tu veux un peu d'eau ? »

_Il ouvre la cruche alors qu'elle hoche la tête positivement. Elle laisse l'adolescent lui donner à boire alors qu'il ne peut pas apercevoir son visage inquiet sous le masque qu'elle porte._

« Merci pour le verre, Soklar. Terminons de manger et de boire, ensuite, on repart. »

« Dis, Melgana, où est-ce que l'on dormira ce soir ? »

_Le silence plane pendant quelques secondes alors qu'il attend une réponse. Une réponse qui ne vient pas. Alors, il comprend qu'il ne faut pas espérer dormir dans un lit cette nuit. Il finit son morceau de pain avant de se relever. Il s'époussète, retirant les miettes sur lui alors que Melgana fait de même quelques secondes plus tard._

_Ah … si seulement il pouvait se permettre de comprendre la situation mais non. Il n'avait aucune information à ce sujet et sa sœur préférait garder le mystère. C'était quand même un peu triste de sa part de faire ça. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance ou quoi ? Ah … Il pousse un petit soupir alors qu'il tente de prendre les devants. Mais Melgana la rattrape rapidement, lui disant avec douceur qu'elle préfère les guider. Elle sait où se rendre._

_Pourtant, les heures défilent et il sent vraiment ses forces qui s'amenuisent à vue d'œil. Il n'en peut plus. Là, il est vraiment exténué. Il ne pourra plus faire un mouvement avant demain. Melgana le regarde avec appréhension bien qu'il n'en sait rien. Elle se met accroupi devant lui, plaçant ses mains en arrière._

« Monte sur mes épaules, Soklar. »

« Hein ? Mais non ! Je ne vais pas faire ça ! Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Et puis, je ne vais pas monter sur les épaules de ma grande sœur. Qu'est-ce que … »

« Qu'est-ce que quoi, Soklar ? » _demande Melgana alors qu'il murmure :_

« Rien du tout, ce n'est rien, grande sœur. Juste que bon, maintenant, y a plus vraiment personne pour se moquer de moi. »

« On trouvera une autre ville, ne t'en fait donc pas. Un autre endroit où se rendre. »

« Mais pourquoi nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, Melgana hein ? C'est à cause de moi ? »

_Il ne va pas sangloter, loin de là. Il est quand même un adolescent ! C'est juste qu'il a l'impression qu'il vient de pourrir l'existence de Melgana par sa faute ! C'est pourquoi il s'en veut terriblement ! C'est tout et … AH ! Elle le force à monter sur ses épaules._

« Non, c'est la mienne. Mais ne t'en fait pas, il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils puissent mettre la main sur nous, je peux te le promettre. »

« Même si tu me le promets, ce n'est pas forcément pour ça que ça va vraiment changer, tu sais hein ? Je voulais te le dire … »

« On va faire encore un peu de marche et ensuite, on trouvera un coin pour dormir. Cette armure est lourde mais bien moins qu'on ne le croit. »

« Et … et moi ? Je suis lourd aussi non ? »

_Elle ne cherche pas à lui répondre. Elle sait qu'il se sent fautif. Mais pourtant, il n'a pas du tout à l'être. Elle est heureuse d'être avec lui et elle sait que c'est aussi son cas. Sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuerait de voyager avec elle ?_

_Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Peut-être ? Elle ne peut pas détourner la tête pour le regarde. Elle continue d'avancer, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. C'est bien l'un des rares endroits où ils seront en sécurité._

« Soklar ? Soklar. Nous sommes arrivés. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Déjà de retour à la maison ? » _murmure l'adolescent, s'étant endormi sur le dos de sa sœur. Celle-ci l'a déjà déposé au sol alors qu'il remarque qu'elle a tout préparé ? Elle a monté une tente ? Et elle a préparé le repas ?_

« On a une maison portable maintenant, Soklar. »

_Elle tente de faire un petit rire mais il n'est guère joyeux. Elle plonge alors dans le silence à son tour, recommençant à faire tourner le repas. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ça sera plus consistant que ce qu'ils ont mangé auparavant. L'adolescent se met correctement assis tout en observant sa grande sœur qui cuisine._

« Bon appétit, Soklar. »

« Bon appétit … grande sœur. »

_Il murmure cela avec lenteur avant de commencer à manger en silence. Il sent le regard de Melgana sur lui mais ne dit rien. Elle fait la même chose. Après le repas, il la remercie car cela était délicieux, regardant l'unique tente._

« Ça ne te dérange quand même pas de dormir avec moi, Soklar, non ? »

« Non, grande sœur. Non. »

« Désolée de te causer du tort, Soklar. Je sais parfaitement que tu … »

« Non, non ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Ne commençons pas comme ça ! »

_Il ne veut vraiment pas qu'ils se disputent ! Et ça ne le dérange pas de dormir avec elle, pas du tout même ! C'est juste que … cette situation est problématique, voilà tout. Il a perdu cette habitude, c'est tout. Mais en même temps, comment expliquer cela ?_

« Nous devrions aller nous coucher, Soklar. Demain sera une longue journée. »

« Je … j'ai juste à moitié sommeil, rien de plus. »

_C'est difficile de parler correctement à sa grande sœur mais il se lève avant de se diriger vers la tente. Il se couche sans un mot à l'intérieur avant que Melgana ne vienne la rejoindre. Elle se couche à son tour, passant ses bras autour de son petit frère._

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Soklar. Vraiment … »

_Il fait semblant de déjà dormir, fermant les yeux alors qu'il sent le corps de sa sœur contre son dos. Elle est si chaude et appréciable. Il se sent bien. Il se rappelle si peu de ces instants passés, c'est tout. Et …_

« Fais de beaux rêves, Soklar. Je serai toujours là pour te protéger. Vraiment, je serai toujours là pour toi, petit frère. Même si on doit se mettre le monde à dos. »

_Le monde à dos ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Ah non, il dort. Il doit faire semblant de dormir, c'est tout. Il ne que faire semblant de dormir et …. Ah ! Il ouvre subitement son œil gauche, remarquant la main droite de Melgana qui tient son masque. Et il sent qu'elle vient de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il pourrait se retourner mais il ne le fait pas. La main tenant le masque quitte son champ de vision avant que Melgana ne se remette bien contre lui._

« Bonne nuit, Soklar. Bonne nuit … oui. »


	15. Chapitre 15 : Recherchés

**Chapitre 15 : Recherchés**

« Coucou, Soklar. Tu as bien dormi ? »

_Il entend la voix de sa sœur alors qu'elle est encore couchée à côté de lui. Il remarque qu'il s'est recroquevillé pour dormir dans ses bras, chose normale puisqu'il fait maintenant assez froid dehors. Néanmoins, grâce à elle, il a pu dormir bien au chaud._

« J'ai bien dormi, grande sœur, et toi ? »

_Il pose la question par pure politesse alors qu'il se met déjà à réfléchir à tout ça. Comment est-ce que tout va se passer dorénavant ? Il ne sait pas mais peut-être que sa sœur si. Il aimerait bien bouger mais en même temps, il ne veut pas avoir froid. Résultat ? Il se calfeutre encore mieux contre sa sœur, celle-ci rigolant._

« Tu n'as pas un peu passé l'âge de venir te réfugier de la sorte, Soklar ? Tu ne te considères pas comme un grand garçon à la base ? »

« J'ai juste un peu trop froid. Et puis, je suis bien un peu. Grande sœur, je peux te demander … ce que l'on va faire maintenant, s'il te plaît ? »

« Ce que l'on va faire ? Ah oui, je comprends. Tu veux savoir exactement, c'est normal et logique. Je vais t'expliquer alors, Soklar. Installes-toi bien. »

_Bah … comment qu'elle veut qu'il fasse ça ? Il la regarde en haussant un sourcil mais elle pose une main sur le dos de son crâne avant de le relever pour qu'il soit bien installé sur sa poitrine. Elle le regarde à son travers son masque blanc._

« Ah … je me doutais bien que tu me poserais la question mais si tu veux tout savoir, nous sommes recherchés par les mousquetaires, Soklar. »

« Les mousquetaires ? Tu veux dire les hommes et les femmes surpuissants qui sont au service du roi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'il te plaît ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'ils nous fassent ça ? Ils sont dangereux ? Ils vont nous tuer ? »

« Ils ne te tueront pas, Soklar. Pas du tout. Mais ils veulent mettre la main sur toi. Et tu n'as rien fait de spécial. Je te le promets, tu es comme d'habitude. Un adolescent normal. »

« Un adolescent normal, est-ce que je dois te croire grande sœur ? Ne te moque pas de moi. »

« Je ne me moque pas de toi. Tu es normal pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Viens donc dans mes bras mon petit Soklar. »

« Grande sœur, ce n'est pas le moment heeeeey ! »

« Viens donc par-là, toi. Je te dis de ne pas t'inquiéter ! »

_Elle l'empêche de s'échapper alors qu'elle pose son visage contre le sien. Sauf qu'entre eux deux, il y a le masque. Même s'il est froid, il comprend parfaitement ce qu'elle veut faire par ce geste et ne la repousse pas. Elle le câline et il accepte son sort, c'est tout._

« Soklar ? Je peux te questionner moi aussi ? »

« Bien entendu, grande sœur. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux hein ? »

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Pour tout ? »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Drôle de question de la part de sa sœur mais il reste muet pendant de longues secondes. C'est étrange qu'elle lui demande ça. Il payerait cher pour savoir ce qui se trouve sous son masque. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui demande une telle question ?_

« Je peux juste connaître la raison, Melgana ? Tu ne me poserais pas ça pour rien ? Tu peux juste m'expliquer pourquoi alors ? Si ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer correctement. Mais juste, nous sommes frère et sœur non ? »

« Alors, je dois te faire confiance aveuglément, c'est ça ? Si c'était aussi simple que ça … mais bon, oui, grande sœur, je te fais confiance. Je te fais entièrement confiance. Ma … vie est entre tes mains. »

_Difficile de dire une telle chose mais il le pense sincèrement. Il faut aussi se rappeler qu'en un sens, il n'a pas trop le choix. Mais oui, sa sœur est tout ce qu'il a … et …_

« Grande sœur, est-ce que toi, tu me fais confiance pour tout aussi ? » _demande-t-il à son tour alors qu'elle parait surprise d'après les mains qui le serrent un peu plus contre elle._

« Tu es tout ce qui compte pour moi, Soklar. Les sacrifices ne seront jamais trop grands pour que tu sois heureux, jamais. »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis quand même ? »

« Non rien, rien de bien important, Soklar. Bisoux. »

_Bisoux ? Il voit le masque blanc qui se retire en bas, laissant paraître les lèvres de sa sœur. Elle colle celles-ci contre sa joue droite, émettant un baiser sonore avant de se relever subitement. Elle reprend d'une voix amusée :_

« Allons-y ! Aujourd'hui va être une journée bien spéciale, Soklar ! Tu risques d'être surpris, très agréablement surpris même ! Hahaha ! Même les pokémons le seront ! »

« Ohla, des pokémons ? Même ceux sauvages ? On a de la chance d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir été agressés par eux, grande sœur. »

« Ils ont peur mais c'est tout à fait normal, plus que normal même. Ils sont effrayés. »

_Par qui ? Par lui ? Pas possible. Par elle ? Il y aurait plus de chances normalement. Mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle a comme idée en tête ? Elle lui demande de préparer de quoi déjeuner ce matin pendant qu'elle va se faire un brin de toilette. Elle a remarqué un ruisseau et elle en a bien besoin, d'après ses propres termes. Il la laisse faire, cuisinant du mieux qu'il le peut alors qu'il pense à toute cette histoire. Les mousquetaires, hein ?_

_Quelques heures passent rapidement, trop rapidement, pense-t-il alors qu'ils se retrouvent au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Un peu fatigué, il demande à Melgana s'ils peuvent se reposer, chose qu'elle accepte volontiers. Elle lui offre à boire mais il a la gorge sèche, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il désire pour le moment.._

« Soklar. Comme tu as pu le voir pendant le tournoi … tu ne sais pas te battre réellement. »

« Merci de me le rappeler grande sœur. Je me rappelle de ma défaite aussi, oui. »

« Ce que je veux dire par là … c'est que toi et moi, maintenant, nous allons faire un entraînement intensif tous les deux. Pour que tu apprennes à utiliser les pouvoirs de la roche, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu es d'accord ? Tu veux bien ? »

« Je veux bien ! Bien entendu ! Aller hop ! On commence maintenant ! »

_Mais il ne sait pas encore par quoi commencer. AH ! Quel idiot ! Il sort ses katars, regardant sa sœur avec entrain avant de les mettre sur ses mains. Mais sa sœur fait un geste négatif de la tête, récupérant les katars avant de dire :_

« Pas besoin de tes armes. Comme c'est du combat au corps à corps, tu peux considérer que cet entraînement sans arme reviendra à la même chose qu'avec des katars. »

« Euh, d'accord, grande sœur. Je te fais confiance, tu es au courant et tu sais mieux te battre que moi. Je commence par quoi alors ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Tu veux commencer par quoi ? D'abord par venir m'attaquer. Je te promets de ne pas répliquer trop fortement. Promis. »

_Hein ? Répliquer ? Il s'était déjà lancé sur elle mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Son poing droit tente de frapper la poitrine de sa sœur mais celle-ci le stoppe avant de soulever son petit frère par-dessus le sol … et de l'envoyer valdinguer à quelques mètres au loin._

« OUPS ! J'y ai mis un peu trop de force, on dirait. »

_Elle court vers son petit frère, celui-ci étant particulièrement secoué et sous le choc alors qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire en le regardant. Elle comprend parfaitement qu'il soit étonné et choqué. Hahaha._

« Je n'ai pas contrôlé mon coup, pardon. »

« Je ne suis pas maigre et je ne suis pas gros mais … »

« Une technique de défense pour ceux qui tentent d'avoir des mains un peu baladeuses. Ca fait son effet et ça calme généralement les ardeurs, hahaha. »

« Qui serait assez fou pour faire ça ? Enfin, c'est vrai que tu es jolie, grande sœur. »

« Les compliments ne t'aideront pas pendant un combat, Soklar ! Allez ! Debout ! » _dit-elle avant de l'aider à se relever. L'entraînement ne faisait que commencer maintenant._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Nécessaire mais utile

**Chapitre 16 : Nécessaire mais utile**

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Vraiment … »

_Il pousse un gémissement de douleur, ayant un point sur le côté. Ca fait vraiment mal ! Très mal même ! Il ne s'est jamais entraîné autant depuis … en fait depuis toujours. Il s'écroule au sol, tombant sur les fesses alors qu'il regarde les katars dans ses mains. Sa sœur ne lui fait aucun cadeau, AUCUN ! Elle émet un petit rire sous son masque blanc, venant s'accroupir devant lui avant de dire d'une voix douce :_

« On va se reposer quelques minutes, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je … suis d'accord. Parfaitement d'accord même. Ah … Ah … Grande sœur, tu m'as vraiment épuisé là, je ne m'attendais pas du tout. »

« Hey. Ce n'est que le début de l'entraînement. Si tu es exténué dès maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça sera dans quelques jours hein ? Il faut que tu fasses plus d'efforts, beaucoup plus, Soklar. »

« Je ferai tout pour toi, grande sœur ! »

_Il s'exclame avec une petite pointe de joie. Même si ce n'est que le début des combats avec des armes, elle a décidé de l'entraîner. Bien entendu, elle a surtout décidé de lui créer des faux katars faits avec du bois. Etonnant ? Très. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa sœur soit capable de faire une telle chose. Il avait tellement à apprendre d'elle. Mais surtout à connaître. Quels autres secrets cache-t-elle ? Il la regarde avant d'hocher la tête._

« On peut reprendre dans cinq minutes si tu veux, grande sœur. »

« Oui mais on change d'entraînement. On va travailler maintenant sur tes pouvoirs liés à la roche, compris, Soklar ? »

« D'accord ! Mais grande sœur … comment est-ce que tu sais faire tout ça avec le bois ? Et puis, tu ne me montres jamais tes pouvoirs. »

« Mes pouvoirs n'ont pas besoin d'être montré … hahaha. Sauf quand tu deviendras assez fort pour cela, voilà tout ! »

« Ca a l'air bien simple quand tu dis ça mais je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Ah ça, c'est de l'entraînement. »

_Ah … de l'entraînement. S'il savait simplement comment s'occuper de ça, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps mais ce n'est pas le cas, pas du tout même. Et travailler ses pouvoirs liés à la roche ? C'est à peine s'il sait créer des pierres._

« Grande sœur, je voudrais pas te contredire mais je ne pense pas que je peux utiliser mes pouvoirs pour combattre. J'ai été vraiment nul au tournoi. »

« Vraiment nul ? Tu as gagné ton premier combat contre quelqu'un de plus jeune peut-être mais plus expérimenté que toi. Tu as donc tout à apprendre ! »

« Tout, tout … bon d'accord ! Je veux bien, grande sœur ! »

_Il rigole faiblement alors qu'elle fait de même. Il se relève, et retire les deux katars sur ses mains. Bon, de toute façon, c'est du bois donc pas très grave s'il les jette. Il observe sa sœur, celle-ci commençant à faire les cent pas devant lui._

« Alors, alors, alors, par quoi est-ce que je pourrai commencer ? A te dire la différence entre les pouvoirs de la roche et les pouvoirs terrestres ? »

« Euh, non pas du tout ? Je ne vois pas. C'est quoi ? »

« L'un provient forcément du sol, le second peut être utilisé pour toucher des cibles en plein air. Toi, contrairement aux premiers abords, tu es spécialisé dans ce qui pourrait faire mal aux pokémons oiseaux et à ceux qui utilisent leurs pouvoirs. Tu as déjà vu des personnes qui volent non ? On croirait voir des ailes dans leurs dos. »

« C'est le cas, enfin, oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, grande sœur. Mais donc, je peux produire de la roche ? C'est bien ça ? »

« C'est exact, Soklar ! C'est exact ! Toi, tu seras plus consistant et « solide » on va dire. Alors que si je prends un exemple, toi tu es un rocher et quelqu'un utilisant les pouvoirs du sol sera plus … du sable ? Oui, du sable. »

« En fait, j'ai des pouvoirs liés à la grosseur et à la puissance. » _répète l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds alors qu'elle semble indécise, déclarant :_

« Pas forcément liés à la puissance. Les attaques provenant du sol peuvent être meurtrières. Imagine une fissure au sol qui se referme après t'avoir avalé. Tu meures, voilà tout. »

« Gloups … je vois, Melgana. »

_Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse, c'est vrai. Il toussote légèrement, se demandant alors qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir apprendre ou faire Oui, c'était ça sa question principale par rapport à tout ce qui se passait._

« Grande sœur, on commence bientôt ? Maintenant ? »

« Quand tu le désires, Soklar. Quand tu le désires. »

_Il fait apparaître une petite pierre et l'envoie sur sa sœur. Celle-ci la réceptionne comme si de rien n'était, la brisant avec une extrême facilité tout en le regardant, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle pousse un petit soupir attendri avant de dire :_

« J'espère que nous arriverons à bien mieux d'ici la fin de la journée. Prêt ? »

_Elle craque les os de ses mains et il tremble un peu. Il se sent bien moins prêt maintenant. Vraiment, il est plus du tout en confiance maintenant. Il recule un peu mais sa sœur commence à courir vers lui à toute vitesse, se penchant en avant jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. A travers son masque, elle le fixe avec amusement, chuchotant :_

« On va envisager de faire que ton corps soit aussi solide que la roche, d'accord ? Ton prochain but ? Faire apparaître de la pierre à des endroits précis de ton corps. »

« Des endroits précis ? »

« Je vais te frapper au bras. Essaies donc de te concentrer là-dessus pour que de la pierre se forme à ce niveau, d'accord ? »

_D'accord, d'accord. Il a compris ! Même s'il n'est pas sûr d'y arriver, il va quand même essayer. Pourquoi pas ? Rien ne l'en empêche non ? Il se concentre, fermant les yeux pour ne plus à y penser. C'est mieux … oui. Beaucoup mieux même ! BEAUCOUP !_

_Elle a dit qu'elle allait le frapper à son bras ? Mais lequel ? Il doit alors se concentrer ! S'il peut faire apparaître de la roche dans sa main, il peut aussi la faire apparaître ailleurs non ? C'est pas comme si y avait une ouverture spéciale dans sa main ! Et …_

« AIE ! CA FAIT MAL ! Melgana ! »

« Tu penses beaucoup trop malheureusement. Donc tu perds tout ton temps. »

« Aie, aie, aie. »

_Il a rouvert les yeux, gémissant un peu de douleur. Y avait quand même d'autres façons non ? De le lui dire ? Mais il remarque qu'il a un petit bout de roche sur le coude droit. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, ce n'est pas bien épais mais ça doit être plus que suffisant._

« Melgana, Melgana ! Regarde ! »

« Hum ? Oui ? C'est vrai. Je vois, je vois. Bon, c'est un début. »

« Un début ? Euh, ben oui en fait, c'est vrai, grande sœur. »

_Elle n'a exprimé aucune joie quand elle a vu ça. C'est sûr que c'est pas fameux mais bon, il aurait pu avoir quelques félicitations non ? Quelques bravo ? Enfin, du genre, c'est bien ? Il pousse un petit soupir dépité avant de murmurer à nouveau :_

« D'accord … d'accord. Grande sœur ? Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? »

« Maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? On continue bien entendu ! »

_C'est ce qu'il voulait savoir et visiblement, il allait encore en baver. Il tente d'agrandir la surface sur laquelle la roche se trouve mais rien à faire. La première disparaît pour laisser place à une autre sur une autre position. C'est pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Pas du tout même. Il fait une petite moue boudeuse. Melgana aurait quand même pu le féliciter. Il a juste appris à maîtriser ses pouvoirs récemment quand même non ? Un petit effort de son côté aurait été bien aussi. Il trouve sa sœur différente depuis cette attaque mais il mettait ça sur le compte qu'elle devait le protéger. Il devait devenir plus fort pour elle, bien plus fort même. Mais comment faire exactement ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne pouvait que la suivre et l'aider. Un jour, il deviendra assez costaud pour qu'il puisse la porter sur lui._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Des rumeurs

**Chapitre 17 : Des rumeurs**

« Grande sœur ? Est-ce que nous pouvons aller dans une ville ? S'il te plaît ? »

« Hum … L'idée ne me plait guère mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Par contre, il va falloir que nous nous camouflions. Pour la peine, j'ai déjà tout préparé. »

« C'est vrai grande sœur ? »

_Il la regarde avec surprise alors qu'elle sort deux capuches et capes. C'est donc vrai … il a du mal à y croire mais au final, c'est la vérité ? Mais pourtant, sa sœur a vraiment tout préparé et cela d'une bien belle manière. Elle lui tend une partie, montrant comment faire ... ils avaient vraiment l'air suspects comme ça non ?_

« Tu es sûre que camouflés de la sorte, on va vraiment passer inaperçus ? »

« Certains mercenaires sont toujours affublés ainsi, Soklar. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« C'est pas vraiment une question si tu veux tout savoir, Melgana. »

_Il ne veut pas être blessant ou faire une remarque de la sorte, loin de là. C'est juste qu'il n'est pas du tout habitué à ça. Enfin, se cacher de la sorte … pour une raison aussi sérieuse. Il observe sa sœur ou plutôt son masque avant de reprendre :_

« Mais je te suis, grande sœur. Je n'aime pas passer pour un ermite, c'est tout. »

« En ermite ? Allons bon, on vivait déjà loin des autres habitants dans notre village non ? »

_Elle marque un point en parlant ainsi. Il ne fait que pousser un soupir assez bruyant alors que sa sœur arrive jusqu'à lui, posant une main sur son épaule avant de dire :_

« Tu n'as vraiment pas de soucis à te faire. Tout se passera bien. »

_Ce n'était pas une question de soucis ou non. Enfin pas du tout ! Il avait l'impression de s'embrouiller là, actuellement, avec elle. Surtout pour des raisons particulièrement stupides. Il fait quelques pas, Melgana le suivant tout en disant :_

« Reste juste auprès de moi, on ne sépare sous aucun prétexte, compris ? »

« Comme tu veux, grande sœur. Peut-être qu'en nous voyant, ils penseront que nous sommes juste une mère et son enfant. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu racontes cela, Soklar ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends de dire ça ? »

« Oh rien du tout. Je pensais plus à la taille, rien d'autre, grand sœur. »

_Sa taille ? Elle l'observe de haut en bas. Il a une taille normale pour un adolescent de son âge non ? C'est juste elle qui est un peu plus grande que la normale. Il n'a vraiment pas besoin de s'en faire, pas du tout même. Elle le regarde avec tendresse, le prenant dans ses bras avant de se mettre à se déplacer. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de chemin à faire tous les deux. Et voilà, deux heures plus tard, ils sont ensemble, au beau milieu de la rue._

« Ne lâche surtout pas ma main, compris, Soklar ? »

« J'ai compris, j'ai compris … Je ne suis pas un enfant non hein ? »

« Pourtant, tu pensais que les gens s'imagineraient cela, non ? Alors, autant continuer le jeu de la sorte, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« … … … tu t'en amuses, n'est-ce pas, grande sœur ? »

_Elle rigole légèrement à travers son masque avant de le garder contre elle. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Soklar observe les alentours. C'est vrai, dans cette ville, il n'est pas le seul à être camouflé de la sorte. Il ne le remarque que maintenant._

_C'est pas si étrange donc en fin de compte. Hahaha ! Tant mieux alors ! Il se sent vraiment mieux en soi. Il se tourne vers sa sœur, son ventre se mettant à grogner légèrement alors qu'il rougit, un peu gêné et confus._

« Désolé … j'ai un peu faim, je crois. »

« Ca ne fait rien. On va aller manger un morceau. »

_Ah bon ? Comme ça ? Au beau milieu des gens ? Si elle n'avait aucun problème, c'était tant mieux mais elle changeait vite d'avis non ? Il garde la main de sa sœur dans la sienne tout en se préparant mentalement. C'est étrange, vraiment très étrange même._

_Mais bon ! Il est maintenant assis en face de sa sœur, au beau milieu d'une taverne. Oh ! C'est différent de l'ambiance habituelle. C'est vrai. Il ne connait personne et il se montre très discret, plus que discret. Il baisse la tête, murmurant :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que l'on vient ici ? On n'aurait pas pu … prendre un peu de viande et aller plus loin ? Ce n'est pas mieux ? »

« Non, non. Ce n'est pas mieux. Mais c'est ce que tu voulais alors maintenant, tu manges et tu te tais, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, grande sœur, d'accord. »

_Quand elle parle ainsi, il sait qu'il vaut mieux qu'il la mettre en veilleuse. La bouche fermée ou presque, il mange ce qu'elle a commandé. Est-ce qu'elle veut le punir de s'être déplacé dans la ville juste pour satisfaire son envie naturelle ? Surtout pour répondre à son anxiété ? Il ne le sait pas vraiment._

« Grande sœur, est-ce que … »

_Il s'arrête, remarquant que sa sœur, a retiré son masque. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire ? Il ne la voit pas à cause de la capuche. En fait, il a l'impression que tout est légèrement brouillé au niveau de son visage. Un pouvoir ? Mais elle mange ?_

_Enfin, il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle cache son visage comme ça si elle retire son masque. Il tente d'y jeter un œil mais Melgana frappe légèrement de la main sur la table. Il s'immobilise, déglutissant alors que Melgana déclare :_

« Pas de ça ici, Soklar. S'il te plaît. »

« D'a… d'accord, grande sœur. Je ne voulais pas. »

« Si … tu le voulais. » _répond la femme aux cheveux auburn alors qu'il recommence à manger sans même la regarder maintenant. Il a honte … et un peu peur de la réaction de Melgana. Il voulait juste voir le visage de sa sœur … rien de plus. Ca ne la dérange pas qu'elle prenne un bain avec lui mais son visage ? Rien du tout ? Interdit ? _

_C'est quand même assez violent non ? Enfin … il n'a pas son mot à dire mais quand même, ce n'est pas un peu trop exagéré en un sens ? Et puis … zut … il ferait bien de manger et de ne plus penser à tout ça. Pendant qu'il déguste, il laisse ses oreilles qui vagabondent._

« T'as entendu ? Tous les mousquetaires sont en déplacement actuellement. Ils recherchaient, il parait, le nouveau porteur de la marque. »

« Ah ouais ? J'avais entendu ça au sujet du tournoi élémentaire de la roche mais c'était donc pas une blague ? Comment que ça se fait ? Et il était où le précédent ? »

« On sait pas, comme ça, pouf ! Et puis bon je me suis pas intéressé à ça moi. »

« Je veux bien te croire, mais bon … Tous les mousquetaires donc ? »

« Même le roi donne une récompense si on lui ramène le porteur de la marque. Hey ! C'est pas n'importe quoi hein ? Après moi, la marque, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle fait de bien. »

« Moi aussi ? Juste que ça a l'air sacrément important, c'est tout hein ? Après moi … »

_Soklar ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. Avec ce que ces hommes racontent, autant dire qu'il est intéressé, grandement intéressé. Mais est-ce une bonne chose que d'écouter tout cela ? Et surtout, il parlait du porteur de la marque._

« Grande sœur, est-ce que … »

« Chut, Soklar, ne parle plus, compris ? C'est très important que tu ne dises plus un mot. »

« D'accord grande sœur, je te fais toujours confiance … toujours … »

« Tu n'as pas le choix, Soklar. Il en va de notre survie. Petit frère … »

_Elle pose doucement sa main gantée sur la sienne. Quand il entend quelques grognements caractéristiques d'un Caninos, il se met à trembler. Il n'aurait jamais dû la forcer à venir en ville, jamais ! Maintenant, il le regrettait amèrement, terriblement amèrement. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ah … vraiment … sa sœur. Il en avait peur, maintenant, terriblement peur même. Mais s'il ne fait rien de stupide, tout devrait bien se passer._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Suivis

**Chapitre 18 : Suivis**

« Melgana … est-ce que nous pouvons partir maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux partir, Soklar ? »

« Car, je me sens mal en regardant tout le monde. Et surtout avec leurs rumeurs. S'il te plaît, est-ce que l'on peut s'en aller maintenant ? Je n'y tiens plus … plus du tout. »

_Elle le regarde à travers son masque blanc avant de le soulever par l'épaule. Elle le force à quitter cet endroit, faisant de même après quelques secondes. Elle le rejoint, prenant sa main dans la sienne avant de dire d'une voix bien plus calme que lui :_

« Tu te fais des idées et ce n'est pas forcément bon, Soklar. Si tu commences à t'inquiéter de la moindre petite chose, tu deviendras paranoïaque. »

« Oui mais là, ce n'est quand même pas la même chose, Melgana. »

« Si, ça l'est. Restes auprès de moi si tu n'es pas rassuré. »

_Il ne l'était pas … donc il allait tout simplement l'écouter. Elle place ses bras autour de lui, le forçant à marcher devant elle alors qu'elle se montre prévenante, rien à voir avec la scène de la taverne. De toute façon, ils ne dormiront pas dans l'une d'entre elles avant longtemps, très longtemps même. Il le sait parfaitement. Il déglutit avec lenteur, se collant à sa sœur alors qu'il entend des petits ricanements. C'est quoi ça ?_

« Grande sœur ? Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose de bizarre ? »

« Hum ? Non … pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

« J'ai cru entendre quelques rires. Mais bon, ça doit être la foule. »

_C'est aussi simple que ça. Enfin, il espère que ce n'est qu'une illusion, un son dans ses oreilles. Un son dans ses oreilles. Quelle blague. Il entend des voix maintenant. Ça ne risquait pas de s'arranger avec le temps. Hahaha ! Quel idiot mais quel idiot._

« Soklar, on va aller faire quelques courses, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, d'accord, grande sœur. Si tu penses que c'est le mieux alors on y va. »

_Il ne peut que la suivre et l'écouter. C'est aussi simple que ça. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Mais sa sœur, est-ce qu'elle lui mentait en disant qu'elle n'avait rien entendu ? Non, pas sa sœur quand même. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait ça hein ? Ca ne serait pas normal et logique, pas venant de sa part._

_La marche fut plus courte qu'avant. Melgana fait quelques courses sans même chercher à commercer, contrairement à d'habitude. Elle doit être pressée, terriblement pressée même alors qu'il regarde à gauche et à droite, soucieux, très soucieux. Est-ce qu'il allait encore entendre ces rires ? Mais surtout d'où est-ce qu'ils venaient ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient revenir ? Il ne sait pas, il ne sait pas du tout même._

« Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper, petit porteur. »

_Il en était sûr maintenant ! La voix était bien adressée à lui ! C'était une voix amusée mais aussi féminine ! Et elle était surement responsable des rires d'avant ! Il ne se laisserait pas avoir de cette manière ! Il quitte les bras de Melgana, disant :_

« Ça ne fait rien, grande sœur. Maintenant qu'on a fait les courses, est-ce que l'on s'en va ? »

« Toi, tu me parais encore plus anxieux qu'avant. »

« Non, non, je te le promets ! Tout va bien ! » _répond l'adolescent en cherchant à rester le plus neutre dans sa voix, difficile à faire._

« Tu sais parfaitement que je n'aime pas le mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle l'arrête avant même qu'il ne cherche à s'échapper d'elle. Elle le force à le regarder droit dans les yeux, bien qu'il ne peut pas voir les siens. Elle s'incline légèrement, voulant qu'il la fixe ardemment pour qu'elle puisse lire dans son cœur._

« Je n'aime particulièrement pas que l'on me mente, Soklar. »

« Je ne te mentirai pas … grande sœur. Pas du tout. »

« Alors pourquoi tu détournes le regard ? » _répond t-elle sèchement alors qu'il déglutit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il ne veut pas lui causer de problèmes, c'est tout. C'est aussi simple que ça. Il ne veut pas. Alors, il est obligé de cacher la vérité, pas de lui mentir._

« Je pensais à des choses de garçon, c'est tout. Je ne peux pas t'en parler. »

_Est-ce qu'elle trouverait cette excuse convaincante ? Il n'en sait rien mais il l'espère, il l'espère vraiment. Car sinon … sinon … cela risque de lui causer d'importants soucis et il ne veut pas de ça. Il ne veut vraiment pas !_

« Pourquoi lui cacher la vérité ? Tu préfères que je vienne te capturer ? »

« Assez ! Assez ! Assez ! J'en ai assez ! »

_Il commence maintenant à courir à toute allure, Melgana criant son nom avant de se mettre à sa poursuite. HEY ! Il va drôlement vite ! Plus vite que d'habitude ! Elle risque d'avoir du mal à le rattraper s'il continue comme ça !_

_Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris hein ? Elle s'en doutait que quelque chose clochait mais il aurait pu la prévenir ! Elle n'a pas … à le forcer à parler. Mais bon, quand même, elle aimerait que l'adolescent lui en dise plus. Elle n'a pas envie d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour ça. Elle passe à côté d'un homme tirant plusieurs Doduos et Dodrios derrière lui. Un vendeur de montures, ça sert toujours mais elle n'a pas besoin de ça !_

« Reviens par ici ! S'il te plaît ! » _crie-t-elle alors que plusieurs têtes se tournent vers elle. Pfiou ! Dire qu'elle voulait éviter de se faire repérer, c'était franchement loupé._

_Ça ne sert à rien ! Elle a l'impression d'être suivie ! Ce n'est pas qu'une impression ! Quelqu'un est en train de l'épier ! Elle tourne son visage masqué vers les cieux, observant le sommet des maisonnettes. _

« Alors ? Petit porteur de la marque, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'enfuis ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Montrez-vous ! »

« Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, désolé mon ange. »

_Hein ? Mon ange ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? La voix est fluette et douce. Un peu charmeuse. Il est maintenant sorti de la ville avant qu'il n'entende à nouveau :_

« Ca ne va pas être possible pour l'heure. On dirait bien qu'elle est déjà de retour. Comme quoi, malgré ta folle course, elle te colle vraiment de trop près. »

_Hein ? De qui ? Elle ? Il se retourne pour voir arriver sa sœur. Celle-ci a retiré sa cape brune, la tenant à une main avant d'arriver jusqu'à lui. Elle le prend de son autre main, criant :_

« JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI T'A PRIS, SOKLAR ?! »

« Mais mais mais … je … je … désolé, je ne voulais pas … »

_La claque qui vole sur sa joue l'empêche de terminer sa phrase. Encore choqué par le mouvement, il reste abasourdi, Melgana retirant son gant de sa main … avant de caresser la joue rougie par sa claque._

« Ne me quitte plus, compris ? Ne te sépare pas de moi ! Surtout ! »

« Surtout … quoi, grande sœur ? » _dit-il, arrivant à formuler cette question._

« Car tu ne dois pas le faire ! Tu restes auprès de moi, c'est tout ! Viens par-là ! Et ne te sépare plus de moi ! Plus jamais ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, grande sœur mais ne me fait pas mal. »

« Je ne te ferai pas mal. Pourquoi est-ce que je te ferai souffrir ? Dis-moi tout … s'il te plaît. »

« J'entends une voix féminine … j'ai l'impression que je suis surveillé, grande sœur. Mais j'ai peur, j'ai vraiment peur. »

« Je suis là pour te protéger, Soklar. Ne l'oublie pas, ne l'oublie jamais. Tu es mon petit frère adoré et maintenant que nous avons ce qu'il faut, on s'en va. »

_Elle le sent qui tremble un peu. Normal et logique. Une telle situation est oppressante pour l'adolescent qui ne devait surement pas s'attendre à autant de problèmes après … ce qu'il avait fait. Comment pouvait-il savoir que cela causerait tous ces désagréments ? Il n'en savait rien du tout, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien pour ça qu'elle est à ses côtés, pour veiller sur sa petite personne qui ne connait rien du monde réel._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Ebiné

**Chapitre 19 : Ebiné**

« Elle est là, j'en suis sûr, grande sœur ! »

« Ne t'emporte pas et reste juste auprès de moi, Soklar, compris ? »

_Il le sait bien mais ça ne change pas grand-chose à la situation ! Il a quand même peur ! Cette voix lui fait peur ! Bien plus que la normale ! Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il a l'impression qu'elle est partout, prête à lui sauter à la gorge et à le tuer. Mais ce n'est pas ça hein ? Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir le tuer._

« Nous allons accélérer le mouvement, d'accord ? On va juste se dépêcher et aller bien plus vite, Soklar. Elle ne nous rattrapera pas. Accroche-toi. »

_Hein quoi ? S'accrocher à sa sœur ? Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir, le forçant à s'agripper à son cou. Il veut crier mais est stoppé net par une main sur sa bouche. Pas besoin de signaler vers quel chemin ils se rendent. Comment est-ce que sa sœur le connait d'ailleurs ? Ils sont tellement loin._

« Voilà, ça devrait être bon. Tu dois avoir faim, non ? »

_Il est déposé alors qu'il regardait nerveusement autour de lui. Difficile de se contrôler, très très difficile même. Mais sa sœur cherche à le rassurer. Elle y est presque d'ailleurs. Presque … il est presque rassuré, oui. Enfin, il voudrait penser de la sorte mais c'est difficile, tellement difficile d'être rassuré. Vraiment, tellement difficile._

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air stupide, vraiment stupide, grande sœur. »

« Tu ne l'es pas. Tu es apeuré, c'est différent. »

_Ce n'est pas totalement réconfortant en un sens. Pas du tout en fait. Cette voix ? Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Il tourne encore sa tête à gauche et à droite. Ils sont dans une forêt. Pour ne pas changer comme décor. Ah … vraiment._

_C'est problématique, très problématique même. Ah … ah … ah … Il doit trouver une solution. Espérer trouver d'où provient la voix ? Mais elle n'est plus là. Grâce à Melgana bien entendu. Il doit remercier sa sœur, il doit discuter avec elle. Avoir une conversation aimable et agréable entre eux deux, rien de plus, rien de moins._

« Grande sœur, est-ce que … tu crois qu'elle ne nous suit plus ? »

« Si tu continues de t'arrêter, oui, elle va nous rattraper. »

« D'a… d'accord, je ne voulais pas penser ça, enfin pas de cette façon je suis désolé. »

_Qu'il arrête un peu de s'excuser ! C'était plus ça qui était énervant qu'autre chose. Elle pousse un petit soupir agacé tout en le tirant contre elle. Il ne comprend pas qu'elle est déjà en train de rechercher celle qui les poursuit ? D'après son petit frère, il s'agit d'une femme. Une mousquetaire ? Elle a une petite idée de quelle personne ça pourrait être. Enfin, les pouvoirs de cette personne, rien d'autre. Rien de plus.*_

« Tu vas rester ici, Soklar. Je reviens. »

« Grande sœur ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas. Ferme les yeux, Soklar. »

_Il s'exécute, un peu surpris alors qu'il sent que sa sœur se rapproche de lui. Des lèvres qui se collent sur sa joue puis il se fait enlacer par sa sœur. Et ensuite, il entend un bruit de lame qui se lève. Sa sœur a pris son imposante épée à deux mains avec elle ?_

« Grande sœur ! S'il te plaît ! Tu vas où ? Tu peux au moins me le dire non ? »

« Je vais m'occuper de son cas. Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin. »

« Grande sœur, attends un peu ! S'il te plaît ! Grande sœur ! »

_Mais rien à faire, elle est déjà partie, ignorant superbement l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds qui la regarde s'éloigner, étonné et estomaqué. Il n'aime pas ça. Il n'aime pas ça ! Il n'aime pas du tout ! Il tente de rester au même endroit. Il ne doit pas bouger. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il met déjà ses katars aux mains ? Pourquoi ?_

« Ma grande sœur a besoin d'aide, je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire ! »

_Il en est hors de question ! Il va retrouver sa sœur et l'aider ! Oui ! C'est ça exactement qu'il doit faire ! Et rien d'autre ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas pensé avant ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Quel idiot mais quel idiot !_

« Grande sœur ! J'arrive maintenant ! »

_Il s'écrit cela mais il n'obtient aucune réponse comme à son habitude. VITE ! Il doit se dépêcher ! Il prend le même chemin que sa sœur, regardant autour de lui. Aucun signe de combat, rien du tout ! Rien de rien !_

_Pourtant, il en est sûr. Ca doit être dans les environs et pas autrement. Quelque chose se passe mais il ne peut pas mettre la main dessus. Grrr ! Sa sœur a besoin de lui ! Il en est certain ! Il doit néanmoins y arriver ! Au lieu de tourner en rond !_

« Melgana ! Grande sœur ! J'arrive ! MELGANA ! »

« On dirait bien qu'il t'appelle, visiblement, ton petit frère. »

« Je lui avais dit de ne pas me suivre. »

_La femme au masque blanc marmonne ces quelques mots avec un peu de colère. Il n'écoute pas ! Mais elle ne peut pas le punir ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux maintenant. Tsss, vraiment … Elle poussa un petit soupir de colère._

« Quel enfant désobéissant. Il semblerait qu'il n'écoute pas sa grande sœur. Il sera bien mieux avec les mousquetaires. Oh que oui, tu dois t'en douter, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Tsss ! Elle ne la voit pas encore mais elle est dans les environs. Elle peut entendre Soklar. Il suffit juste de tout faire pour qu'il ne les trouve pas. Pourtant, la voix féminine pousse un petit rire avant de dire d'une voix amusée :_

« Et s je le guidais ? En fait, je le fais déjà. »

« Laisse-le hors de ce combat sinon … »

« Sinon, tu comptes faire quelque chose ? C'est bien cela ? Un peu de sérieux, voyons. »

« Ne me provoque pas. Ne me provoque surtout pas … tu pourrais le regretter amèrement. »

_Cachée dans l'ombre, elle observait Melgana avec lenteur. Elle ne plaisantait pas. Elles n'avaient pas encore combattu toutes les deux mais elle reconnaissait parfaitement la puissance d'une personne et … cette jeune femme l'était._

« Dommage pour toi mais non, ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresse. Désolée ! Je préfère me retirer et aller chercher ton petit frère. »

« TU RESTES LA ! TU RESTES ICI ! »

_Elle crie de toutes ses forces mais ça ne change rien. Elle ne ressent plus la présence de cette femme autour d'elle ! Elle a vraiment été cherché Soklar ? Pas tant qu'elle est vivante ! Ailleurs, Soklar regarde autour de lui._

« Melgana ? Melgana ! Où est-ce que tu es, grande sœur ? »

« Malheureusement, elle ne risque pas de venir te voir, mon petit bout. »

_Cette voix ! Il se fige aussitôt … puis commence à comprendre. Il ne peut pas bouger ! C'est vraiment différent ! Complètement différent ! Ses yeux commencent à parcourir les environs. Avec anxiété, il ne sait pas d'où ça vient et … son ombre !_

« Oh ? D'après tes yeux, tu sembles avoir finalement compris ? Plus de raisons de me cacher. On va devoir se présenter ! »

_Un masque noir. C'est un masque noir qu'il voit sur son visage. Un masque noir qui ne cache pas les yeux verts. Elle a aussi une chevelure couleur onyx et des habits de même couleur. D'après le ton, elle doit avoir … une vingtaine d'années ? Un milieu de vingtaine ?_

« Ebiné pour te servir. Mousquetaire des ténèbres ! »

« Mousquetaire ? Vous êtes une mousquetaire ? »

« C'est exact. Je suis venue te chercher, mon petit porteur de la marque. »

_Petit porteur de la marque ? C'était donc vraiment bien lui dont elle parlait le début ? Il se sent mal, vraiment très mal même. Gloups. Cette Ebiné, elle veut le kidnapper ? Et c'est pour ça que Melgana a tout fait pour qu'ils s'échappent ensemble ?_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Tenir tête

**Chapitre 20 : Tenir tête**

« Une mousquetaire ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ? »

« Tututut. Vilain petit garçon qui n'écoute pas quand on lui parle. Je t'ai pourtant dit que je suis venue chercher le porteur de la Marque. Tu es ce dernier, non ? »

« Mais de quelle marque est-ce que vous parlez exactement ? Je ne comprends pas du tout ! »  
><em><br>Et c'est vrai. Il est plus que perplexe à cause de toute cette histoire. Melgana ne lui a rien dit ! C'est lui le porteur de la Marque … mais une marque de quoi ?_

« On dirait bien que cette demoiselle masquée ne t'a rien expliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne te veux aucun mal, loin de là. En fait, je crois même que je vais me proposer. »

« Mais vous proposer à quoi ? Et qui êtes-vous ? A part Ebiné et la mousquetaire des ténèbres ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez exactement ? »

« Vraiment … Tu n'écoutes donc qu'à moitié, c'est bien ce que je pensais. »

_Elle émet un petit rire à travers son masque, rapprochant son visage aux yeux verts de celui de l'adolescent. Elle passe une main gantée de noir sur la joue de l'adolescent, le regardant un sourire avant de reprendre :_

« Il va falloir que je t'éduque correctement. Tu as vraiment de beaux yeux verts. De très beaux yeux même. Dans combien de temps auras-tu dix-huit ans ? »

« Euh … dans environ une dizaine de mois ? »

« Quand le fruit sera mûr, je pourrai le croquer. Hmm … Oui, ça me plaît cette idée. » _dit la femme aux cheveux noirs. Il peut finalement la remarquer. Elle est vraiment habillée complètement de noir, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

_Il recule subitement alors qu'elle a passé une main sur son torse. Elle fait de ces choses ! Ca l'effraie ! Elle est vraiment bizarre cette femme ! Plus que bizarre même ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de se comporter de la sorte ? Elle lui fait peur !_

« Je t'étudie … car je compte bien t'avoir à moi. »

« Je ne comprends pas et je ne suis à personne ! »

« Ça ne fait rien, tu n'appartiens à personne pour l'heure, c'est différent. Miam. »

_Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle prépare ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle manigance mais … elle lui fait peur. Terriblement peur même ! Il n'arrive pas à bouger ! Il n'arrive pas à la repousser ! Gloups ! Il a l'impression d'avoir affaire à une prédatrice. Une carnassière. Malgré le masque, elle ne cache pas ses émotions. Tout est si facile à lire chez elle, si facile et inquiétant. Gloups … Il a peur, terriblement peur de ce qui risque de lui arriver._

« TOI … TU VAS VOIR ! »

« Oups, déjà là ? Elle a fait quand même drôlement vite. »

_Ebiné a un petit rire avant de faire un saut en arrière. A ce moment précis, une lourde lame provenant d'une claymore vint tenter de la trancher, n'y arrivant pas. Ebiné garde son sourire, fixant Melgana qui est de retour, comme enragée._

« Ne t'avise même pas de le toucher ! »

« De la sorte ? Comme ça ? Pouic pouic ! »

_Voilà qu'elle est déjà auprès de Soklar. Elle touche la joue de l'adolescent de son doigt, amusée par la réaction de Melgana. Celle-ci ne peut pas tenter d'utiliser son épée ou alors, ça serait trop dangereux, beaucoup trop pour l'adolescent._

« Et tu oses te cacher derrière lui en plus ? Saleté ! »

« Me cacher ? Mais non, mais non … Je le caresse doucement. Je le teste. »

« LE TESTE ?! De qui est-ce que tu te moques toi ?! LÂCHE-LE ! »

_Gloups, il n'aime pas quand sa sœur s'emporte de la sorte. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes et c'est vraiment horrifiant à voir, très horrifiant même. Et surtout, il est en train de voir sa sœur qui commence à utiliser ses pouvoirs._

_Des pouvoirs étranges puisque des lierres sortent du sol, cherchant à agripper Ebiné par derrière. La femme au masque noir fait un saut vers les cieux, atterrissant ensuite à quelques mètres de Soklar et Melgana._

« De la végétation ? Impressionnant, très impressionnant même. »

« Je n'aurai besoin que de ça pour te battre. »

« Tu es un peu prétentieuse, beaucoup trop même. Il va falloir que je rabattes le caquet visiblement. Moi aussi, je me mets à combattre alors ? »

_Voilà qu'il la voit sortir sa propre arme ? Hein ? Elle blague ? Une rapière ? Une arme très fine … vraiment très très fine. Elle pensait vraiment arrêter Melgana avec ça ? Pourtant, un coup très rapide vint toucher l'armure de celle-ci, créant un petit trou dedans._

« Oh ? Tu ne réagis pas bien vite, c'est triste. »

« Réagir pour ça ? De qui est-ce que tu te moques ? »

_Elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu ? Elles allaient être deux alors ! Elle disparait de la vue d'Ebiné et Soklar, celui-ci cherchant sa sœur du regard. Rien ! Elle a complètement disparu ! Comme par magie ! Comment est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Il ne sait pas ! Il voudrait savoir ! Il tourne sa tête à gauche et à droite mais aucune vision !_

« Très malin … et très efficace, oui. »

_La voix d'Ebiné se fait entendre … alors qu'elle pare le coup de sa grande sœur ? Melgana n'a pas réussi à la passer ? Outre sa rapière ? Elle est faite en quoi sa rapière ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Elle pourrait déchiqueter ce qu'elle veut avec son arme normalement ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Pas normal du tout même ! Pas du tout !_

« Impressionnant, très impressionnant. Je crois même que tu as fissuré un peu ma rapière. »

« Ce n'est que le début. »

_Même s'il ne voit pas les visages qui se trouvent ces masques, il sait qu'Ebiné est surprise par le fait que Melgana soit capable de lui résister. Mais bon, elle n'est pas la seule. Lui aussi est plus qu'étonné par ça, beaucoup plus que la normale._

« Vraiment, je ne suis même pas échauffée ou correctement préparée. Tu exagères. Je ne voulais que m'adresser au porteur de la marque. »

« Le porteur de la marque n'a rien à voir avec les mousquetaires ! »

« Tu ne me sembles pas assez naïve pour dire de telles choses. Tu dois donc mentir … mais pour quelle raison est-ce que tu mentirais ? Devant ton propre frère ? »

« Ca y est. Tu l'auras voulu. » _murmure alors Melgana, baissant la tête avant de planter sa claymore dans le sol._

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore, ma pauvre fille ? »

« Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir, pas du tout même. »

_Le sol se fissure sous les pieds d'Ebiné, celle-ci poussant un cri de surprise avant de faire un saut en arrière. Elle ne devait surement pas s'attendre à cela, loin de là même. Derrière le masque noir, les yeux se posent sur Melgana._

« De la magie rocheuse ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Tu n'es pas censée le savoir. Je vais me débarrasser de toi le plus rapidement possible. »

« Tu viens réellement de me faire une déclaration de guerre Je ne pensais pas avoir à t'éliminer pour récupérer l'adolescent … Je n'aime pas briser des familles. En fait non, j'en ai strictement rien à faire. Tu vas le payer. »

« Je n'attends que ça. »

_Elles ne font que parler mais lui-même ressent l'intensité de l'aura ténébreuse qui se forme autour d'Ebiné. Elle est peut-être sérieuse ? Mais alors Melgana est en danger ! Il ne peut pas laisser passer ça ! Il ne peut pas laisser Melgana se mettre en danger de la sorte ! Il en est hors de question ! Mais il est censé faire quoi ? Il ne peut pas tenir tête à Ebiné ! Et il risquerait plus d'embêter sa sœur qu'autre chose._


	21. Chapitre 21 : Des explications

**Chapitre 21 : Des explications**

« Voyons ce que tu vaux réellement. »

_Elle pointe la lame de sa rapière en direction de Melgana. Un rapide mouvement qu'il a pu voir … et voilà un nouveau trou dans l'armure de sa sœur ? Mais … mais mais … comment est-ce que cela se fait qu'il a réussi à voir la pointe ? Puis soudainement, une aura violette et noire sorti du trou dans l'armure de Melgana, venant la recouvrir et la faire tomber au sol._

« Je préfère mes proies lorsqu'elles sont solidement attachées. Question de principe. Elles sont bien plus délicieuses quand elles se débattent. »

« Je préfère faire de mauvaises surprises. »

_Comment est-ce que sa sœur est capable de faire ça ? Comment est-ce tout simplement possible ? Il la voit qui se relève comme si de rien n'était. Ebiné fait quelques pas en arrière, étonnée, émettant un petit grognement avant de s'exclamer :_

« Toi ? Tu es qui réellement ?! N'interfère pas entre moi et mon objectif ! »

« Toi et ton objectif ? Tu parles de mon petit frère ? Et tu penses que je vais le laisser entre tes mains comme ça ? Sans me battre ? »

_Il se demande si sa sœur est en train d'hausser un sourcil avant de se dire que c'est juste impossible à deviner avec ce fichu masque blanc. Et puis bon, même si le combat n'a pas encore réellement commencé, il sent que sa sœur prend l'ascendant à chaque instant._

_Et à raison ! Ebiné plante une main dans le sol, en extrayant une autre lame ? Une autre rapière ? Mais celle-ci est entièrement noire et brillante ? Elle place son pied droit en avant, prenant une posture d'attaque avant de dire :_

« Puisque tu désires tant que je te tues, je vais répondre à ta demande. Je vais te retirer du monde des vivants. »

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, le nombre de coups donnés dans les secondes qui suivent augmentait de plus en plus. C'est un véritable déluge alors que pourtant, Ebiné ne bouge pas. Puis maintenant, des sphères ténébreuses sortent des pointes des rapières d'Ebiné, comme si de rien n'était. C'était … spécial …_

« Il vaut mieux pour toi que … »

« Hum ? Que je les évite ? Non. »

_Un mouvement de l'épée et voilà que Melgana tranche avec aisance les sphères ténébreuses. Malgré les trous dans son armure, elle semble tellement … bien. Comme si rien ne l'avait affecté depuis le début. Rien du tout même._

« C'est quoi cette blague ? »

« C'est donc ça quand tu combats sérieusement ? Je suis vraiment déçue. Les mousquetaires sont vraiment devenus bien plus risibles depuis le temps. Ça ne m'étonne pas en un sens. »

« STOP ! Est-ce que l'on peut m'expliquer exactement c'est quoi cette marque ? »  
><em><br>Il ne sait pas pourquoi il s'interpose mais Ebiné n'a pas envie de le tuer, loin de là. Il l'a ressenti, il ne sait pas comment l'expliquer. Mais c'est comme ça qu'il le ressent. Il se place entre les deux femmes, Melgana marmonnant :_

« Pousses-toi s'il te plaît, »

« Non, Melgana. Je veux des réponses ! Tu me caches trop de choses-là ! Et Ebiné peut m'y répondre, tu préfères que ça soit elle ou toi ? »

« Mais avec plaisir que je vais répondre à ce jeune garçon qui cherche à obtenir des réponses. Tu veux savoir au sujet de cette marque ? Je peux t'y répondre avec aisance. »

« C'est quoi alors, mademoiselle Ebiné ? Cette marque ? C'est celle que j'ai non ? »

« C'est le cas ! La marque d'Arceus ! »

_Arceus ? Il avait déjà entendu ce nom, n'est-ce pas ? C'était celui … c'était celui … du Dieu Originel ? Celui du pokémon qui était à la base de tout ? Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, abasourdi alors qu'il sent un mouvement de la part de Melgana. Aussitôt, il se retourne vers elle, criant fortement :_

« PAS UN MOUVEMENT ! MELGANA ! »

« Qu'est-ce que … »

_Elle peste légèrement, surprise que son propre frère lève la voix contre elle. Un petit sifflement se fait entendre de la part d'Ebiné, amusée et étonnée avant de dire :_

« Si je m'attendais à ça ! Hahaha ! Bon … puisque visiblement, elle est calmée, la petite demoiselle, je veux bien te répondre. La marque d'Arceus est une marque qu'une seule personne peut posséder dans notre royaume. Tu es vraiment unique, mon petit Soklar. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et je ne suis pas votre petit Soklar. »

« Tu es celui qui possède la marque d'Arceus. Une marque unique comme je viens de te le dire. Généralement, chaque personne est capable d'utiliser parfaitement un pouvoir, peut-être deux ou trois mais moins bien … un peu comme les pokémons qui sont de différents types. Mais toi … tu es capable de tous les utiliser. Tu comprends ? »

« Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas capable d'une telle chose ! Si ça l'était, je vous le dirai ! »

« C'est bien pour cela que je suis venu te chercher. Tu n'es encore qu'aux prémices. Cela dépend des personnes, parfois, il faut attendre beaucoup de temps avant que la marque n'apparaisse … mais maintenant que l'on sait que tu existes, on ne te lâchera pas. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça fait que je sois si spécial et unique selon certains ? »

« Tu ne vois pas ? Je ne sais pas comment t'ont élevé tes parents et ta grande sœur … bien que je pense que les premiers soient morts. Mais bref, tu ne devrais pas te sous-estimer. Tu te doutes de qui est la personne qui m'a envoyée ? »

« Euh … pas vraiment, je suis désolé, je ne vois pas du tout. » _bredouille l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, plutôt gêné par les propos d'Ebiné. Il a encore beaucoup de mal à croire à tout ce qui vient de se passer, énormément de mal même._

« Le roi lui-même ! Le roi, la reine et sa princesse ! En plus, tu as l'âge de la princesse, ce qui peut ne causer que du bien ! »

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment où vous voulez en venir … »

« Hahaha ! Ca ne fait rien. Mais sache que si tu m'accompagnes, tu n'auras plus jamais à t'inquiéter pour avoir un toit. Tout le monde sera à tes pieds ou presque. Tu seras même d'un plus haut statut que les mousquetaires ! Est-ce que tu imagines un peu ce que cela veut dire ? Tu connais quand même le statut des mousquetaires dans le monde non ? »

« Je … je le connais. Ils sont respectés, réellement respectés. »

« Et puissants aussi. Nous n'acceptons pas les faibles. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous n'avons aucun apprenti. Est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir encore une fois ? »

_Elle s'approche de lui, Melgana faisant à nouveau pour agir mais Soklar l'arrête d'un mouvement de la main. Il n'a pas envie de se disputer, pas du tout même. Alors bon, il attend de voir ce qu'Ebiné veut proposer._

« Je n'ai actuellement … aucun apprenti. »

« Euh … donc vous voudriez de moi comme apprenti ? Juste parce que je suis le porteur de la marque et ainsi, comme ça, vous deviendrez aussi célèbre ? »

« Ohla, ohla, ohla, tu as une très mauvaise estime de ma personne. C'est loin de là, bien loin. Pouvoir te parler et lire dans tes pensées, c'est vraiment quelque chose que j'apprécie. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je trouve cela délicieux. Et puis, tu es à mon goût. »

_A son goût ? Il n'a pas envie de réellement comprendre où elle veut en venir. Pas du tout même. Ça ne lui plait pas vraiment ! Pas du tout ! Il recule un peu, regardant le visage masqué de noir avant de dire :_

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. »

« Même si tu ne veux pas être mon apprenti, il va falloir quand même que tu me suives. Je ne peux pas te laisser le choix de ce côté. » _répond alors Ebiné, faisant un mouvement vers Soklar. Sauf que la claymore de Melgana se place entre elle et l'adolescent. Maintenant que la petite histoire est terminée … … … elle peut éliminer cette garce qui n'a que trop parlé. Beaucoup trop même. Beaucoup trop à son goût. Il va falloir la calmer … et la tuer._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Ne pas accepter

**Chapitre 22 : Ne pas accepter**

« Il te faudra passer sur mon corps si tu veux espérer lui mettre la main dessus. »

« Ohlala, quelle femme agressive. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as aucun petit ami. »

« C'est quoi le rapport avec tout ça ?! »

_Elle s'écrit et s'emporte alors qu'il recule un peu. Il ne peut plus s'en mêler. Il le sait bien, il le sait parfaitement même. Sa sœur n'hésite plus maintenant. Elle se lance à l'attaque, créant maintenant des lames d'air alors qu'il hoquète de surprise._

_Elle est capable vraiment de faire ça ? Mais comment ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Enfin, il la sait très forte mais à ce point … c'est surprenant. Il reste toujours aussi estomaqué devant la déferlante de puissance de la part de sa soeur. C'est juste affreux de posséder une telle force ! Tellement force ! Comment est-ce qu'il est censé protéger sa sœur lorsqu'elle est déjà aussi puissante hein ?_

« Ta maîtrise élémentaire est vraiment impressionnante. Très impressionnante même. »

« Tu ferais bien d'éviter de te vanter. Tu vas le regretter amèrement. »

_Elle éclate d'un rire tonitruant avant de faire face à Melgana. Il est temps d'accélérer le mouvement. Cette fois-ci, elle ne va pas se priver ! Et si … Hahaha ! Bien entendu ! Cela serait beaucoup plus drôle et surprenant !_

_Elle frappe du pied sur le sol, une pointe ténébreuse en sortant, puis une seconde et ainsi de suite. Les points foncent vers Melgana mais celle-ci les esquive avec facilité. Sauf qu'à chaque pied posé, une pointe se présentait. Puis soudainement, elle commence à courir à toute allure vers Melgana._

« Voyons voir ce que tu sais faire face à ce piège qui se referme sur toi ! Hahaha ! »

_Elle coure avec une vivacité qu'il ne connait pas aux êtres humains. C'est à peine s'il est capable de la repérer. Comment est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle va aussi vite que des pokémons ! Mais surtout, les pointes ténébreuses sont de plus en plus nombreuses à foncer vers Melgana, sans lui laisser la possibilité de s'enfuir et s'échapper._

« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Il y a un gros défaut dans cette technique. C'est qu'il faut être au sol pour qu'elle soit efficace. Si ton adversaire ne l'est pas, elle ne sert à rien. » _déclare Melgana avant de se projeter dans les airs, sous le regard estomaqué de Soklar. Une dizaine de mètres ? C'était ça l'utilisation des pouvoirs ?_

_C'est ça la véritable force que l'on peut déployer dans ce genre de cas ? C'est juste … démentiel. Oui, c'est le terme à utiliser : démentiel. C'est monstrueux ! Mais il entend un autre éclat de rire, se retournant pour … ne plus voir Ebinè ?_

« Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ? Où est-ce qu'elle est ? »

« Alors ? Tu comptais t'échapper par la voie des airs ? Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? »

_QUOI ?! Elle est aussi dans les airs ? Sauf que ça ne ressemble pas à un saut … mais plus à une façon de voler ? Elle est capable de voler ? Il tombe à la renverse, sur ses fesses, cherchant à comprendre exactement comment est-ce tout simplement possible ?_

« L'une vole … l'autre stationne dans les airs. »

_Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait fait en tournoi. Les tournois, ils étaient ridicules par rapport à ce qu'il voyait actuellement devant ses yeux. Hahaha. C'était ridicule, complètement ridicule ! Elles étaient beaucoup trop …_

« Idiote. »

_Ce fut le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche de Melgana. Un coup de poing de la part de celle-ci dans la face d'Ebiné et voilà que celle-ci s'écroule au sol. Il entend un bruit de fissure … le masque noir ? Il se fissure ?_

« Je m'attendais pas à un tel déferlement de puissance. Briser un masque fabriqué spécialement pour les mousquetaires ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'instant à te consacrer. Disparais. »

_Elle n'attend même pas qu'elle reprenne son souffle ? Mais subitement, Ebiné apparait derrière l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, une rapière dans la main gauche :_

« Un faux mouvement et je le tues ? »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne peux pas le faire. » _rétorque Melgana, faisant un premier pas vers eux deux alors qu'Ebiné répond :_

« Je ne peux pas, c'est vrai … mais je peux l'emporter avec moi. »

« Je ne te le permettrais pas. »

« Et si tu le laissais plutôt décider à la place ? »

_Le laisser décider ? Il tourne son visage vers Ebiné. Elle a toujours ses yeux verts … de beaux yeux verts, il le reconnaît. Mais il n'y a pas que ça visiblement. Il sent aussi que derrière ce masque, il y a un visage magnifique. Mais … comment en être sûr ? En être convaincu ? Il ne va pas lui demander de retirer son masque. Mais elle est toujours là à le regarder avec ses yeux émeraude. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire exactement ?_

« Soklar, c'est ton petit nom hein ? Je veux en être sûre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réfléchirais pas à ma proposition ? Si tu me suis … tu pourrais vraiment avoir une très belle vie. »

« La vie d'un porteur de la marque d'Arceus est tout le contraire. Il n'en existe qu'un au monde. » _coupe sèchement Melgana, recommençant à faire un pas. L'aura … il peut voir son aura autour d'elle. C'est vraiment une aura meurtrière et violente, très violente._

« Soklar … tu n'es pas un idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Je te parle bien … et correctement. Sache que si tu m'accompagnes, je deviendrai ta maîtresse d'armes. Tu seras bien élevé et éduqué par les meilleurs professeurs du roi. Tu apprendras à te battre. »

« Je … ça a l'air vraiment très très bien. Mais c'est quoi le piège ? »

« De quel piège est-ce que tu parles donc ? » _demanda Ebiné, l'adolescent gardant ses yeux posés sur les siens avant de dire :_

« Il y a forcément un piège dans vos propos. Sinon vous me le demanderiez pas … de vous accompagner. Alors, où est-ce qu'il se trouve le piège ? Je veux savoir cela, c'est tout. »

« Aucun piège. Tu es juste quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, comme un diamant brut qu'il faut tailler. Lorsque tu auras … été entraîné, tu seras parfait. Au moins, autant qu'un roi. »

« Qu'un roi ? Est-ce que vous n'exagérez pas un peu ? »

« Je suis plus que sérieuse, surtout quand il s'agit de ma mission. »

_Il continue de la regarder. En fait, il ne peut pas dériver son regard de son visage masqué. C'est étrange … mais comme ce n'est pas sa sœur, il se sent moins … honteux ? Il a aussi envie de voir cette femme sans son masque. Il approche sa main du masque, comme pour chercher à le retirer mais Ebiné l'arrête de sa main disponible, soufflant :_

« Ah ça … c'est seulement en privé. Si tu m'accompagnes, je pense que je ne tarderai pas à le perdre pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Ne la suis pas, Soklar. »

_Melgana s'est arrêtée dans ses mouvements. Elle plante son épée dans le sol, regardant l'adolescent à travers son masque … qui au contraire de celui d'Ebiné, ne laisse pas paraître ses yeux. Elle murmure à nouveau :_

« Soklar … est-ce que tu me fais réellement confiance ? »

« Hein ? Euh … pourquoi une telle demande, grande sœur ? »

« Est-ce que tu me fais réellement confiance ? Au point de ne pas aller vers ce miroir aux alouettes qu'Ebiné te tend ? »

« Wow. C'est quoi ce terme utilisé ? C'est pas franchement commun. Toi … »

_Ebiné s'apprête à continuer à parler mais s'arrête devant le visage masqué de blanc tourné vers elle. Cette femme dans sa demi-armure. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est exactement ? De qui est-ce qu'elle se moque ? Ce n'est pas normal une telle femme ! Elle cache bien trop son jeu ! Et puis, elle tente de tout faire pour que Soklar la suive. S'il décide de l'accompagner alors cette … Melgana ne pourra rien faire contre ça. Elle sent que la femme n'oserait pas l'arrêter. Il fallait réussir à convaincre l'adolescent ! Mais elle sentait qu'il était en train de réfléchir à cette décision. Une décision qui changerait tout pour lui._


	23. Chapitre 23 : Son choix

**Chapitre 23 : Son choix**

« Melgana, il faut que tu m'expliques. Pourquoi est-ce que … nous ne devrions pas la suivre ? Sincèrement ? Je veux une raison valable. »

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler exactement, Soklar. »

_Ce n'était pas vraiment une raison satisfaisante. Loin de là même. Bien loin même … Pourtant, il continue d'observer sa sœur. Il veut quand même en savoir plus, beaucoup plus même. Il reprend sur un ton lent :_

« Pourtant, quand on l'entend bien, ça ne serait que de bonnes choses non ? Et comme tu es ma sœur, je ferai tout pour que tu aies une bonne place à mes côtés. »

« C'est très gentil de ta part, Soklar mais non … ce n'est pas le bon choix. »

« MAIS POURQUOI ?! Melgana ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux nous empêcher d'avoir un toit hein ? Pourquoi ? Dis-le-moi ! »

« Je ne peux pas malheureusement … Soklar. Il faut juste que tu me fasses confiance. »

_Lui faire confiance ? Est-ce que sa sœur est en train de blague ? Comment est-ce qu'il peut faire confiance dans ces moments-là ? Quand elle ne veut rien lui dire ? Quand elle reste muette ? Vraiment muette hein ? Comment est-ce qu'il est censé la croire ? Elle ne comprend pas à quel point c'est difficile hein ?_

« Soklar, je te demanderai juste de ma faire confiance, rien de plus. »

« Grande sœur, c'est difficile, vraiment très difficile. Tu me caches tellement de choses. »

« Juste me faire confiance, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Soklar … tu es mon petit frère adoré, nous sommes … juste toi et moi dans ce monde. Est-ce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Est-ce que tu ne fais pas confiance à ta sœur ? »

« Sauf que tu l'empêches d'être heureux, je tiens à te le signaler hein ? »

« S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle Ebiné, je discute avec ma sœur, là. Ne vous en mêlez pas … sinon, ça risque de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. »

« D'accord, d'accord, je me tais. »

_Même si ça ne lui plait pas. L'adolescent est en train d'hésiter. Pourtant, elle devrait lui donner le coup de grâce, briser les derniers espoirs de Melgana. Mais une mauvaise parole et tout est alors fichu. Elle ne peut pas se le permettre._

« Grande sœur, je te fais confiance mais depuis que j'ai cette marque, tu es différente. »

« Je … je … je ne peux pas contester réellement. Je le reconnais. Mais c'est pour ton bien, Soklar ! C'est pour ta santé ! C'est pour que tu restes en vie ! Soklar ! S'il te plaît ! Fais-moi vraiment confiance ! Être avec le roi n'est pas bon pour toi ! »

« Grande sœur ? Tu me le jures ? »

« Je te le jures sur ma vie, Soklar. Ma vie est à toi. »

_Et zut ! Avec de tels propos, elle vient carrément de le faire changer de bord ! Il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle s'éloigne. Ebiné fait quelques pas en arrière, irritée tout en rangeant sa rapière. Ca ne sert plus à rien maintenant. C'est fichu ! Tsss !_

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta vie, hein ? Grande sœur ? Juste que tu sois auprès de moi, ça me suffit, tu t'en doutes ? »

« Oui, je m'en doute. » _dit-elle avant de rigoler légèrement. Elle sait parfaitement qu'il ne lui demanderait jamais une telle chose._

« Je suis désolé, mademoiselle Ebiné mais je ne peux pas venir avec vous. Je préfère rester avec ma sœur, comme vous vous en doutez maintenant. »

« Pfff … vraiment, tu ne sais pas la chance que tu loupes, Soklar. Vraiment. »

« Ca ne fait rien. Je préfère rester avec ma sœur même si je le regretterai plus tard. »

« Comme tu veux, hahaha ! Mais saches que la prochaine fois, je ne viendrai pas seule. Je ne compte pas te laisser … ainsi tu as porté mon intérêt à cette mission bien plus que je ne le pensais. On se rappelle hein ? Hahaha ! »

« Je ne pense pas que ça sera possible, j'en suis désolé.

« Ca ne fait rien, ne le soit pas … tant que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix, héhéhé. »

_Voilà qu'elle part et s'éloigne sans plus de discussions entre lui et elle. Elle est finalement au loin … c'est donc fini, c'est ça ? Il ne sait plus quoi dire. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il se tourne vers sa sœur, la regardant longuement._

« Grande sœur … tu vois ? Je t'ai fait confiance. »

« Merci … Soklar. Merci vraiment pour tout. »

_Elle se met à genoux, son épée tombant sur le côté alors qu'il la fixe. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'elle veut faire et il tend déjà les bras. Sauf que sa sœur vient se jeter à moitié sur lui, la serrant contre son cœur avant de bredouiller :_

« Soklar … Soklar … J'ai eu vraiment peur … si peur ! »

« Allons, allons, grande sœur, tu n'exagères pas un petit peu ? »

« Je ne rigole pas, Soklar ! J'avais peur de te perdre ! Tellement peur de te perdre ! Je pensais que tu allais prendre son offre. Que tu allais l'accepter et partir. »

« Si c'était sans toi, grande sœur, j'aurai refusé … même si je ne comprends pas tout. »

« Ca ne fait rien si tu ne sais pas. Ca ne fait rien du tout. C'est tant mieux même. »

« Que je ne comprenne pas ? »

_Elle ne répond pas, le gardant contre elle. Il sent l'étreinte devenir un peu plus forte et surtout il sent qu'elle tremble bien plus que la normale. Elle avait vraiment aussi peur que ça ? De ce qui s'était passé ? Vraiment ?_

« C'est bon grande sœur, c'est bon. Ne t'en fait donc pas. »

« Comment est-ce que je pourrai ne pas m'en faire ? Réellement ? S'il te plaît, Soklar … tu n'as aucune blessure hein ? Laisse-moi voir. »

_Elle commence à tâter ses bras et ses jambes, cherchant ensuite à lui retirer son haut mais il l'arrête en rougissant violemment. Il dit aussitôt :_

« Non, non ! Elle ne m'a pas touché réellement. Elle n'a pas eu le temps grâce à toi. »

« Tant mieux … pfiou … vraiment tant mieux … ça me soulage. »

« Ca te soulage tant que ça ? Tu sais, d'après ce qu'elle a dit, je ne risquais rien du tout hein ? Je dis ça juste pour te rassurer. Enfin, je vais bien. Ne t'en fait donc vraiment pas pour moi, grande sœur. Oui … voilà … »

_Maintenant qu'elle arrête de le triturer, il peut à nouveau la serrer contre lui. Il est un peu rassuré de savoir que sa sœur est toujours capable d'avoir peur de la sorte. Surtout après le déferlement de puissance qu'elle lui a montré aujourd'hui. Gloups … C'est vraiment affreux et surprenant tout ça mais bon._

« Soklar, attends un petit peu quand même. Ferme les yeux et laisse-toi faire. »

« Hein ? Euh … d'accord, grande sœur. Comme tu veux, grande sœur. »

_Il est étonné par le ton de la demande mais s'exécute. Bien entendu, il ne sait pas ce qui se passe mais il sent qu'elle lui bande maintenant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que … _

« Je suis désolée de devoir te cacher tant de choses, Soklar, je suis tellement désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'en parler … alors … pardonne-moi. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Il sent qu'elle dépose quelque chose dans sa main. C'est … son masque ? Il peut le sentir dans sa main gauche ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire ? Hey ! Il ne voit rien !_

« Ne bouge pas hein ? Et surtout, ne retire pas ce bandeau, Soklar. Je peux juste t'offrir ma joue contre la tienne pour compenser ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. »

_Sa joue ? C'est vrai. C'est vrai, il sent sa joue contre la sienne. Il la sent. Elle est si douce … et chaleureuse. C'est la joue de sa sœur aînée : Melgana._


	24. Chapitre 24 : Bain à deux

**Chapitre 24 : Bain à deux**

« Grande sœur … vraiment ? »

« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas, Soklar. Je ne peux pas te répondre. »

_Ca ne sert à rien. Malgré tout ce qu'il dit, elle ne l'écoute pas. Elle ne veut pas lui en parler. Et puis, le petit instant entre eux deux, celui où elle a collé sa joue contre la sienne, est déjà finie. Il pousse un petit soupir avant de reprendre :_

« Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? »

« On va tout simplement essayer de se laver ! Et tu viens avec moi, hahaha ! »

_Quoi donc ? Se laver ? Et où ça ? Et puis ensemble ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il avait peut-être son avis à dire sur le sujet non ? Mais visiblement, sa grande sœur ne lui laisse aucune chance. Elle trouve avec facilité une rivière et puis s'exclame :_

« Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que nous avions à la maison mais ça ne fait rien hein ? Un peu d'eau froide ne peut pas forcément nous faire de mal, tu ne crois pas ? Avec toute cette sueur accumulée par le combat et cette course, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Grande sœur, je … j'aimerai vraiment que tu m'en dises plus, s'il te plaît. Ne me cache pas tout non plus, ça me rend plus triste qu'autre chose. S'il te plaît. » _bredouille Soklar sans pour autant espérer une réponse positive de sa grande sœur._

« Nous verrons ça plus tard. La journée n'est pas encore terminée, loin de là même. »

_Il ne sait pas où elle veut en venir. Pas du tout même. Sauf que ça ne risque pas de lui convenir à lui, loin de là même. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont proches de la rivière, il n'espère quand même pas qu'elle compte faire ce qu'elle veut ?_

« Grande sœur ? Je vais te laisser te laver. »

« Ah non, tu peux venir avec moi. Ne t'en fait pas, je garde mon masque. Sinon, je t'aurai interdis de me rejoindre mais là, tu n'as pas à te poser la question. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le masque le problème. »

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce donc alors, Soklar ? »

_C'est à se demander si elle le fait exprès ou non. Vraiment … ce n'est pas ça qui cloche mais plutôt les réactions de sa sœur ? Il pousse un léger soupir avant de dire d'une voix lente :_

« Le fait qu'à notre âge, on ne prend plus de bains ensemble, voilà tout. Maintenant ,je vais te laisser te laver, grande sœur et … »

« On le prend ensemble, Soklar. Je ne veux pas te lâcher s'une seule semelle. Hors de question que tu t'éloignes de moi alors que je suis en train de me laver, c'est compris ? Je refuse complètement ça ! Je le refuse, Soklar ! Surtout après ce qui s'est passé. »

« Bande-moi alors les yeux, grande sœur. Je reste non-loin de toi mais pas trop près. »

« Pfff, ce n'est franchement pas très drôle, Soklar. »

_Elle dit cela en marmonnant mais elle accepte l'idée de l'adolescent. Elle comprend aussi ses propos. C'est normal et logique, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Elle reprend de quoi lui cacher la vue avant de dire d'une voix lente :_

« Est-ce que ça te convient comme ça ? Tu ne vois plus rien, Soklar ? »

« Oui, oui, je ne vois plus rien. Je t'entends simplement, grande sœur. Fais ce que tu as à faire, Melgana. Emmène-moi juste à un endroit où je peux m'asseoir tranquillement. »

« Tu vas t'asseoir au bord de l'eau même si je suis déçue que tu ne veuilles pas te laver avec moi. Mais je comprends quand même. »

_Ah bon ? Elle comprend ? Sérieusement ?Difficile à croire quand même mais … il entends quelques bruits, signe qu'une armure tombe au sol. D'autres bruits l'accompagnent, ceux d'un tissu qui vient rejoindre l'armure._

_Puis enfin, le bruit de quelqu'un qui va dans l'eau. Voilà, sa sœur est maintenant dans l'eau … sans rien comme vêtement. Il ne doit pas se l'imaginer, on parle quand même de sa sœur et rien d'autre. Il entend des petits soupirs de sa part avant de dire :_

« Elle est plutôt froide comme prévue, Soklar. »

« Désolé, grande sœur mais il faudra faire avec. N'oublie pas de te laver partout et de frotter hein ? Le sang met du temps à disparaître. »

« Je le sais parfaitement mais merci de te soucier de moi. Il faudra quand même que tu viennes m'aider à éponger mon dos, Soklar. Je ne peux pas y arriver, je ne suis pas aussi souple que ça quand même. Tu comprends ? »

« … … … C'est encore une excuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non non ! Pas du tout ! Attends, je vais aller chercher l'éponge. »

_Elle se moque de lui ou quoi ? Il n'a pas envie de faire ça ! Enfin, si … puisqu'il veut lui rendre service mais surtout parce qu'elle lui est venue en aide. Sans elle, il aurait été si facilement capturé par Ebiné. C'en était dramatique, tellement dramatique._

« Voilà, Soklar. Je suis prête, je me place devant toi. Ouvre les jambes que je puisse m'asseoir. S'il te plaît. Ca sera bien mieux. »

« Grande sœur, tu vas te salir … Enfin non, puisqu'il s'agit de pierres et d'herbes puis … oh zut. Terminons-en maintenant. »

_Elle émet un petit rire alors qu'il ouvre ses cuisses. Il sent rapidement de l'eau qui s'écoule sur son torse alors que sa sœur s'installe entre lui. Elle est si proche … et nue. Elle lui tend l'éponge et se laisse caresser le dos._

_Il l'entend soupirer d'aise alors qu'il tremble de tout son corps. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne comprend pas sa réaction hein ? Ses sentiments ? Toutes ces choses. Mais bon, il fait son travail, espérant au moins le faire bien._

« Grande sœur, est-ce que ça te convient ? »

« Ce qui m'aurait convenu fut que tu sois aussi dans la même tenue que moi. Ensuite, nous aurions pu nous laver tous les deux hein ? »

« Oui mais non, grande sœur, je me suis déjà expliqué pour ça. Et voilà, tu es toute propre maintenant. S'il te plaît, éloigne-toi de moi. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je vais aller m'essuyer. Pendant ce temps, tu peux aller te laver à ton tour, d'accord ? Merci pour tout. »

_Elle se retourne et vient l'embrasser sur la joue, n'ayant pas retiré son masque … mais ayant toujours sa poitrine nue ! L'adolescent fait aussitôt des mouvements en arrière, rougissant violemment malgré son bandeau._

« S'il te plaît ! Ne fait donc pas ça ! Euh, vraiment ! Tu es nue ! Ne te colle pas contre moi quand tu es dans cette tenue ! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Pfff … je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es autant gêné. »

_Elle ne comprend pas ? Lui, il le comprend parfaitement ! Il attends d'entendre les bruits de pas qui s'éloignent avant de retirer son bandeau. Pfiou … vraiment, il en avait assez. C'était gênant. Il était un adolescent, presque un adulte ! Qu'est-ce que les gens penseraient de tout ça hein ? Elle n'y réfléchit pas réellement._

« Bon, Melgana, je vais aussi me laver hein ? »

_Aucune réponse de la part de l'intéressée. Il se retourne pour vite détourner son visage. Qu'est-ce que… elle est peut-être éloignée et elle ne l'a pas attendu mais elle pourrait quand même se rhabiller rapidement ! Il a pu la voir de dos ! Enfin, ses fesses ! Elle pourrait avoir un peu de décence ! Et zut !_

_Il plonge complètement dans l'eau de la rivière. Ca va le calmer pour la peine ! Quel imbécile ! Et elle aussi ! Elle fait rien pour se cacher à lui. Elle oublie parfaitement qu'il est un jeune homme. Elle ne comprend donc pas ?_

« Soklar ? Devine qui vient te laver le dos ! Ta grande sœur adorée ! »

« Ah non ! Je suis capable de me laver correctement et … »

_Mais rien à faire, elle est déjà dans l'eau, rhabillée à son grand désa … euh non ! Rhabillée alors qu'elle ne l'écoute même pas ! Il se laisse docilement nettoyer le dos, cachant son intimité. Quand même, même Ebiné n'en verrait jamais autant de toute façon ! Sa grande sœur exagérait quand même beaucoup … mais il l'aimait beaucoup._


	25. Chapitre 25 : La marque d'Arceus

**Chapitre 25 : La marque d'Arceus**

« Alors, grande sœur ? »

« Hmm ? Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Soklar ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux bien m'en dire plus ? Maintenant que nous sommes propres. »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Il faut que nous mangions un morceau avant. On ne peut pas parler de tout ça le ventre vide, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il a vraiment l'impression que tout cela l'amuse mais lui, ça ne l'amuse guère. Elle se moque particulièrement de lui, il en est certain. Vraiment, elle exagère grandement ! Pas qu'un peu ! Elle pourrait quand même lui en dire plus hein ?_

_Il n'est pas sûr qu'elle le veuille vraiment. En fait, il est même plutôt certain du contraire. Elle n'a pas envie qu'il en sache plus, pff. C'est vraiment dommage quoi. Il aimerait quand même connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Au sujet du roi, de la marque, de toutes ces choses._

« Grand sœur … »

« Après que l'on ait mangé, je te le promets. Je t'en parle, promis, juré. »

_Si c'était une promesse de la sorte … alors il ne peut que la croire. Il pousse un profond soupir avant d'hocher la tête. Alors, il va devoir cuisiner puisque la cuisine de sa sœur est tout simplement une pure catastrophe._

_Voilà qu'il est en train de cuire un peu de viande pour eux deux. C'est mieux que rien, bien mieux même ! Il regarde la viande pendant que Melgana vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, heureuse et chantonnant gaiement. Elle place un bras autour du ventre de Soklar._

« Mon petit frère adoré à moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis ton petit frère adoré à toi. »

« Mon petit frère qui ne m'abandonnera jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ton petit frère qui ne t'abandonnera jamais. » _répond t-il comme un automatisme, amusé par les paroles de sa sœur._

« Mon petit frère qui restera toujours avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Melgana, je ne peux pas faire à manger si tu m'en empêches hein ? »

« D'accord, d'accord … beuh … »

_Elle fait une petite moue qu'il ne peut pas remarquer alors qu'elle garde sa main posée sur son ventre. Elle le caresse tendrement en rigolant tandis qu'il finit de préparer le repas. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est enfin servi et ils mangent tous les deux, côte à côte. Il a essayé de faire de son mieux mais surtout de préparer quelque chose qu'elle aimerait pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui._

« J'espère que le repas te conviendra, grande sœur. »

« Tout ce que tu fais au niveau de la cuisine vaut de l'or, Soklar. Sans mentir, tu pourrais être surement un chef cuisinier pour le roi. Bon avec de l'entraînement et sur les repas que ce dernier mange habituellement hein ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles du roi maintenant, Melgana ? »

« Car tu voulais que nous discutions à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je le fais maintenant, mon petit frère. C'est aussi simple que ça. Pose-moi ta question. »

« J'en ai aucune en tête là, je dois t'avouer … euh … pourquoi est-ce que le porteur de la marque d'Arceus doit obligatoirement rejoindre le roi ? »

« Pas obligatoirement même si en un sens … on le force quand même. Tout simplement à cause de ses pouvoirs. Un être capable d'utiliser tous les éléments issus des différents types de pokémon causerait un gros problème. »

« C'est vrai que si on le surveille pas et qu'il passe du mauvais côté, il pourrait créer de très gros problèmes. Ensuite grande sœur ? Est-ce que le roi l'utilise ? »

« Si tu veux tout savoir, le porteur de la marque d'Arceus est comme un symbole. S'il est du côté du roi, celui-ci apparaît bien plus légitime aux yeux du peuple. »

« Je vois, je vois, grande sœur … et donc s'il n'est pas légitime ? »

« Alors le peuple ne lui accordera pas sa confiance, c'est aussi simple que ça, Soklar. »

« Et je suis … quelque chose comme ça ? Moi ? » _murmure l'adolescent avec étonnement. Sa sœur hoche la tête puis dépose son assiette à côté d'elle. Elle vient le serrer contre son cœur, ne portant pas son armure sur le moment._

« Quelque chose ? Tu n'es pas une bête hein ? »

« Je ne voulais pas penser ça comme ça, pas du tout. Mais je suis un symbole ? Réellement ? Moi ? Et tu étais au courant, grande sœur ? »

« … … … » _Aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche. Elle reste muette, Soklar penchant la tête en arrière pour voir le visage masqué de sa sœur._

« Melgana ? »

« J'étais au courant mais je n'ai jamais voulu que tu le sois. »

« Grande sœur, est-ce que c'est pour ça que … tu … tu … enfin … pourquoi ? »

« Pour te protéger, c'est tout. Regarde ce que ça a donné maintenant. »

_Elle lui dit cela avec tendresse et tristesse. C'est vrai. Depuis qu'elle lui a laissé utiliser ses pouvoirs, il comprend ce qui s'est passé. Il sait qu'en fait, elle a tout fait pour éviter une telle situation. Il s'en veut terriblement maintenant._

« Grande sœur, c'est vraiment si horrible ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que le fait d'être horrible ou non, Soklar. Vraiment bien plus compliqué, mon petit frère. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas m'expliquer exactement, grande sœur ? »

« Car ta seule préoccupation est de rester avec moi. »

_C'est vrai que c'est une bonne raison. Il regarde sa sœur par-dessous … voyant sa gorge puis son visage masqué. Avec lenteur, il pose une main sur le bas de son masque comme pour vouloir le retirer mais sa sœur l'arrête._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire, Soklar ? »

« J'en avais juste envie, c'est tout … je suis désolé, grande sœur. »

« Ferme les yeux alors. »

_Il s'exécute. Il sait qu'il vaut mieux lui obéir. Il ferme les yeux, prenant une profonde respiration. Quelque chose se place sur son visage. Le masque de sa grande sœur ? Sauf que ce qui se trouve sur le front n'est pas là ? Il sent les lèvres de Melgana sur son front avant qu'elle ne reprenne d'une voix tendre :_

« Tu ne deviendrais pas un peu gourmand Soklar ? A me demande de te montrer ce qui se trouve sous mon masque ? Tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'évertues à ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas grande sœur … pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches ? Et que tu ne montres pas ton visage ? Si nous sommes frère et sœur. »

« Question de sécurité. Voilà tout. »

« C'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais, grande sœur. » _marmonne l'adolescent alors qu'elle pousse un petit rire. Elle récupère son masque, le remettant sur son visage. _« Grande sœur, est-ce que l'on retrouvera un jour la paix d'antan ? »

« C'est une question un peu bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? »

« Car je regrette tout ce qui s'est passé par ma faute, je le regrette vraiment. »

_Ah … il ne comprend pas que ça n'a rien à voir ? Que ce n'est pas de sa faute ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas bien difficile à saisir. Elle pousse un petit soupir attendri. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle n'hésiterait pas à tout lui dire. Mais elle ne peut pas. Il y a tellement de choses à lui cacher … principalement pour son bien, pour sa survie._


	26. Chapitre 26 : A la poursuite du porteur

**Chapitre 26 : A la poursuite du porteur**

« Le plus important pour moi, c'est le fait que tu sois en sécurité, Soklar. »

« Je m'en doute, grande sœur, je m'en doute mais quand même … »

« Mais quand même quoi, Soklar ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement ? Tu es bien plus perturbé qu'auparavant. Dis-moi donc tout. »

« Je ne sais plus du tout, grande sœur. Est-ce que l'on ferait mieux d'aller dormir ? »

_Hum ? Elle hoche la tête positivement, un peu surprise de la demande de l'adolescent avant de néanmoins le soulever et de l'emmener dans la tente. Une petite fantaisie qu'elle avait décidé de prendre avec lui. Au moins, ils ne dormiraient plus à la belle étoile. Elle le regarde avec tendresse, murmurant :_

« Ce soir, tu dors auprès de moi, d'accord, Soklar ? »

« Oui, oui, grande sœur, je n'ai aucun problème à cela. Pas du tout même. »

_Il s'installe dans la tente, fermant les yeux tout en allongeant son corps. Elle fait de même de son côté, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il semble hésitant. Il réfléchit à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui avec Ebiné. Il chuchote :_

« Grande sœur, est-ce que tu crois qu'Ebiné m'aurait voulu du mal ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Elle est juste d'une allure douteuse, très douteuse même. Ne t'en approche jamais de cette femme. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle prépare et ce qu'elle manigance, compris ? »

« D'accord, d'accord … mais elle n'avait pas l'air méchante. »

« Méfies-toi de l'eau qui dort. On ne sait jamais sur qui on risque de tomber. »

_Il hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Finalement, elle avait déjà mise son armure de côté avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. C'était aussi simple que ça. Elle le regarda tendrement, reprenant la parole avec lenteur, disant :_

« Tu es prêt à dormir, Soklar ? Viens donc par-là. »

« Par-là ? Euh … grande sœur, où ça donc ? »

« Dans mes bras, ne fait donc pas l'idiot, hahaha. »

« Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne … idée. » _bredouille l'adolescent mais sa sœur répond pour lui, plaçant ses bras dans son dos avant de l'emmener contre elle. Elle le presse contre sa poitrine, rigolant tendrement avant de lui souhaiter de bien dormir._

« Reposes-toi, Soklar. Demain est une autre journée. »

_Il ne répond pas, ayant déjà trouvé le sommeil trop rapidement, épuisé._

_Ailleurs, dans une salle faite de pierres et de torches pour éclairer la pièce, une lourde table ronde se trouve en son milieu. Des victuailles et à boire pour tous, tous étant présents. Que cela soit des hommes ou des femmes … masquées pour elle. Tous et toutes sont là. Tous et toutes portent des habits qui les différencie chacun des uns par rapport aux autres._

« Ebiné compte nous faire attendre combien de temps encore ? »

« Hey, hey, hey, tu sais parfaitement que le chemin jusqu'ici, même pour elle, ce n'est pas très simple hein ? Faut être un peu patient quoi. »

« Ne parle pas à l'un de tes aînés des mousquetaires comme ça, merci bien. Et essaye quand même de le vouvoyer, ça serait bien mieux. »

« Je fais quand même ce que je veux. Comme si son pouvoir élémentaire était supérieur au mien, c'est tout le contraire en fait. »

« Ne commence pas cette provocation futile, compris ? Pendant ce temps, mangez tous. Nous serions patients, voilà tout. »

_Quelques murmures se font entendre alors que chacun et chacune commence à se servir à manger. Les victuailles partent de tous les côtés tandis que les convives discutent entre eux. Chaque personne a ses propres plats, se servant parfois dans ceux qui se trouvent devant les autres. Puis finalement, la double porte s'ouvre, laissant paraître une femme masquée de noir._

« Devinez donc qui est de retour ? »

« Ebiné ? Hum ? Comment est-ce possible ? Ton masque semble fissuré. Et je ne crois pas avoir le porteur de la marque avec toi. »

« Un petit imprévu, bien plus gros en fait que ce à quoi on s'attendait. »

« Est-ce que tu peux t'exprimer plus correctement ? Mais d'abord, viens t'installer. »

_La femme aux cheveux noirs hoche la tête avant de d'asseoir. Elle pousse ensuite un petit soupir, marmonnant en récupérant un morceau :_

« Il était franchement mignon, ce petit porteur de la marque d'Arceus. »

« Ce n'est pas ce genre de détails que nous voudrions savoir. »

« Oh, d'accord, d'accord. J'ai pas réussi à le ramener car sa chienne de garde était bien plus forte que prévue. C'est elle qui a causé des fissures sur mon masque. Je m'attendais pas à une telle puissance … même si elle avait réussi à tuer les assassins que l'on avait envoyés. »

« Hum ? Ce n'est pas normal. Tu as utilisé toutes tes forces ? »

« Pas vraiment mais même si c'était comme ça, j'avoue que j'étais pas totalement rassurée et sûre à 100% de mes chances de réussite. Elle était sacrément balaise quand même. Comment c'est possible ça ? Ca m'étonne quand même salement. »

_Un soupir se fait entendre de la part d'Ebiné alors que celle-ci commence à manger comme les autres. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'un des mousquetaires reprend la parole :_

« Que faisons-nous alors ? Si le porteur de la marque n'est pas avec Ebiné ? »

« Nous allons envoyer de plus en plus de mousquetaires. Si elle arrive à tenir tête à l'un d'entre eux, je ne pense pas que ça sera le cas face à deux voire trois … ou plus. »

« Envoyer tous les mousquetaires contre une seule personne ? Je me doute bien qu'elle doit être sacrément forte mais à ce point ? Ce n'est pas exagéré ? »

« Nous verrons cela en temps et en heure. Tu as quand même laissé une trace de ta présence sur eux ? Que l'on puisse essayer de les repérer ? »

« Ils ne seront pas très loin normalement. J'ai tout préparé pour ça. »

_Elle pousse un soupir exaspéré. Bien entendu qu'elle a tout prévu. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, comment est-ce qu'il aurait fait sinon ? Le roi ? Pour savoir où envoyer les autres mousquetaires ? Raaaah ! Elle enrage contre cette femme masquée nommée Melgana. Sa grande sœur à lui ? C'est quand même étonnant qu'elle soit aussi forte que ça !_

_Etonnant et rageant. Elle enrage tout simplement. Elle est énervée, c'est rare pour elle, elle qui adore plus s'amuser qu'autre chose. Fais chier ! Elle lui fera payer à cette femme ! Et elle emportera alors Soklar avec elle ! Elle le gardera pour elle._

« Hahaha … hahaha ! Je vais bien m'amuser, oui, avec tout ça ! »

« Hum ? Ebiné, tu es priée de ne pas te comporter cela à table, merci bien. »

« Oui, oui, pardon, pardon, je me retiendrai la prochaine fois. »

_Elle pousse un petit grognement de mécontentement. Elle a rien contre les autres mousquetaires et Gravos peut toujours lui parler. Elle veut juste s'occuper de Melgana et lui montrer qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer les ténèbres._

« Si y a un nouvel envoi pour aller le récupérer, j'en suis, je tiens à le signaler ! »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. Nous y verrons. Nous allons réfléchir à un plan selon les informations que tu nous donneras. »

« Ouais, ouais … je le ferai, je ferai ça … je ferai ça, oui. »

« Tu ne donnes pas l'impression d'être convaincue par tes propres paroles. »

_Elle pouffe. Comme si cela la concerne réellement hein ? Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de remettre la main sur Soklar et rien d'autre. Elle n'a aucun intérêt par rapport à tout le reste. Elle est ainsi et on ne pourra pas la façonner d'une autre façon. Elle est libre de ses choix bien qu'elle soit une mousquetaire ! On ne peut pas la forcer, pas du tout même. Ou alors, on peut essayer mais elle ne promet rien. Soklar sera à elle._


	27. Chapitre 27 : Chimère

**Troisième axe : Logée au creux de son buste**

**Chapitre 27 : Chimère**

« Tu es soucieux, Soklar. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, mon petit frère adoré. Je suis là pour toi, pour te rassurer. » _dit la femme aux cheveux auburn derrière son masque alors qu'il fait un hochement de tête négatif. Non, non … ça ne la concerne pas. Pas du tout même. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle le serre dans ses bras, il marmonne finalement :_

« Je veux juste te sauver, grande sœur, c'est tout. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Voilà tout. »

« Me sauver ? Mais de quoi ? Dis-moi donc. Tu veux me sauver de qui ? Des mousquetaires ? Mon petit frère adoré, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet. » _répond la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn, se pressant bien plus qu'autre chose contre lui._

« Si, si, je dois m'inquiéter ! Je n'ai rien pu faire contre elle ! Rien du tout même ! Ca fait deux jours que j'ai du mal à dormir ! Car je n'y arrive pas ! Pas du tout même ! Je … j'ai un peu peur. J'ai vraiment très peur pour toi en fait. »

« Mais tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis à mon sujet, mon petit bonhomme. Je suis toute à toi, vraiment, Soklar. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes ? »

_Car il est tout simplement humain ! Et qu'il s'en fait pour sa sœur ! Ce n'est pas si anormal que ça ! Enfin, pas du tout même. Sa sœur ne pouvait-elle pas cerner qu'il était inquiet à un tel point ? Enfin, de la sorte ? Vraiment … uniquement comme ça. Il soupira :_

« Ce n'est pas grave, grande sœur. Est-ce que nous sommes assez loin pour que nous puissions nous reposer ? J'aimerai bien de la viande d'Ursaring mais est-ce que tu en as ? »

« Tu parles de la viande d'Ursaring, tu crois vraiment que j'aurai pu en acheter ? Non, non, ce n'est pas vraiment possible ça, je suis désolée, Soklar. C'est au-dessus de nos moyens. »

_C'est dommage. Il aurait bien voulu en goûter. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il avait demandé une telle chose. C'était juste absurde en y réfléchissant bien. De la viande d'Ursaring. Il fallait être un peu honnête avec soi-même._

« Je vais aller en chasser, rien de plus. »

_Hein quoi ?! Elle rigolait hein ? C'était beaucoup trop dangereux ! BEAUCOUP trop dangereux ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça ! Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne se privait pas pour ne pas l'écouter ! Elle se détacha, tenant son épée avant de courir pour s'éloigner entre les arbres. ZUT ! Quel idiot ! Il cria :_

« Fais attention à toi, grande sœur ! »

« BIEN ENTENDU, SOKLAR ! RESTE CACHE ! »

_Elle crie cela à son petit frère mais il ne sait pas trop comment il doit réagir. Il vient s'asseoir contre un arbre, préférant patienter plutôt que de se mouvoir. De la chair d'Ursaring. Mais quel idiot d'avoir demandé une telle chose ! Mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a demandé ça ? C'est complètement ridicule et stupide ! Il ne veut pas mettre sa grande sœur en danger ! Mais maintenant, c'est déjà trop tard alors qu'elle part._

« Et voilà le travail ! Soklar, on mange de l'Ursaring ce soir ! »

« C'est une blague grande sœur, hein ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. Regarde donc ce qui se trouve derrière toi. »

_Il se relève, ayant entendu la voix de sa sœur avant qu'un lourd corps ne s'écroule devant lui. Un Ursaring sanguinolent et mort … et sa sœur barbouillée de sang. Aucune difficulté pour elle. Elle venait juste d'abattre un Ursaring comme si de rien n'était et elle n'était même pas fatiguée ? C'est quoi cette blague ?_

« Grande sœur, tu peux quand même me dire que tu as une blessure ou deux hein ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être blessée ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Pas du tout. » _dit la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn._

« Si si … c'est juste que … comment dire, c'est vraiment inquiétant de voir que tu n'as eut aucun mal à combattre une créature plus que forte. Enfin, je … tu veux bien couper ? Des morceaux ? Et ensuite, on retire les poils, enfin, je … »

_Oh. Il n'aurait jamais dû demander une telle chose. Il pose une main sur sa bouche, courant pour s'éloigner et vomir légèrement. Il venait de s'imaginer le découpage en morceaux, quelque chose de vraiment peu plaisant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Melgana vient le voir avec un petit bol d'eau, lui disant doucement :_

« Bois cela, Soklar. Il faut te laver la bouche. Et ne t'en fait pas, j'ai déjà tranché les morceaux les plus impressionnants de l'Ursaring. On aura même de quoi les garder pour les prochains jours. Tu as eu une excellente idée en me demandant d'aller en chasser un. Je ne pensais pas que tu apprécieras que j'aille en chasse mais on dirait qu'au fond, ça ne t'a pas gêné. Ca ne te dérange pas de tuer quelques pokémons s'il faut se nourrir ? »

« Non, enfin, je pensais pas à ça de cette façon. Enfin, je … merci. »

_C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire actuellement tout en baissant la tête. C'était gênant, très gênant même mais il faisait avec. Il retourne auprès du cadavre de l'Ursaring, ayant un haut le cœur. Elle avait fait un véritable massacre. Elle avait séparé la bonne viande du reste … le reste qu'elle fait brûler devant ses yeux._

« On va éviter que tu regardes ça de trop près, n'est-ce pas ? On ne voudrait pas que tu sois plus choqué que ça, mon petit Soklar. »

« S'il te plaît, grande sœur, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. »

_Mais elle n'en prive pas. Elle adore même le taquiner à ce sujet. Elle commence déjà à faire chauffer maintenant un peu de viande tout en demandant à Soklar de préparer autre chose pour accompagner la viande. Bon, ils ont quelques légumes donc il peut cuisiner de son côté. Mais quand même, sa sœur, barbouillée de sang, il n'y arrive toujours pas à y croire._

« Quand j'aurai fini de manger, j'irai me laver. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Non merci, grande sœur. Tu sais parfaitement que je n'aime pas ça. »

« C'est vrai que l'eau est froide. Mais bon, je suis sûre qu'en me concentrant un peu, je peux réussir à faire chauffer l'eau pour que tu puisses venir te laver avec moi. »

« Non merci. Ce n'est pas la température de l'eau le problème. »

_C'était le fait de se baigner avec elle. Il ne devait même pas lui répondre car elle devait s'en douter à force. Alors pourquoi continuer avec ça hein ? Car elle adorait l'agacer, voilà tout. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment de l'agacement, plutôt de la gêne. Pour ne pas changer._

« Grande sœur, le repas est prêt. La viande ? C'est bon aussi ? »

« C'est bon, c'est bon de mon côté ! Tu peux venir goûter si tu veux ! Elle est tendre et croustillante ! Miam, miam, miam ! »

« Tu sais, je ne suis plus un enfant. Pas besoin de dire tout ça pour pouvoir m'inviter à manger hein ? Je ne suis pas non plus complètement stupide. »

_Le bas de son masque se retire pour lui laisser la possibilité de tirer la langue et de se moquer de son petit frère. Celui-ci ne répond pas à la petite provocation de sa sœur avant de se mettre à manger. Dans deux petites gamelles, il sert quelques pommes de terre pour elle et lui. Voilà, le repas est servi pour eux deux !_

« Bon appétit, normalement, grande sœur. »

« Bon appétit, Soklar. Je suis sûre que ça sera plus que bon. »

« Je n'en doute pas, grande sœur, je n'en doute pas. »

_Il valait mieux avoir ce genre de conversation pour être sûr que ça ne cause aucun problème. Question de principe et sécurité. Ca lui permettait d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Il pousse un léger soupir, commençant à manger de son côté mais en silence cette fois._

_Lorsque le repas fut terminé, elle signale qu'elle part se laver, l'invitant quand même à la rejoindre, chose qu'il refuse poliment. Il pensait qu'elle avait fini par comprendre le message mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas._

_Il la regarde partir, commençant à nettoyer les gamelles puis regardant la viande … elle a déjà fait quoi ? Gelé la viande ? C'est vraiment possible ça ? Pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il remarque sur le morceau de viande, c'est étrange, très étrange même._

_Enfin, sa sœur connait des choses dont il n'aurait jamais douté. Puis, elle est quand même très spéciale. En vue de sa force, il s'est toujours posé la question : est-ce que sa sœur serait une ancienne Mousquetaire ? Mais ce n'est pas possible. Elle est toujours restée auprès de lui, sans même chercher à en savoir plus. Donc c'est juste impossible qu'elle soit en fait une ancienne mousquetaire. Il l'aurait quand même deviné à force !_


	28. Chapitre 28 : Des ruines

**Chapitre 28 : Des ruines**

« Hmm … Hmm … HMM ! Melgana ! »

_Il se redresse subitement, remarquant sa sœur qui dort à ses côtés. Elle a son masque sur son visage et elle est là, paisiblement endormie. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il a fait un horrible cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar. Il ne sait pas ce que c'était exactement mais cela concernait Melgana. Il remarque que sa grande sœur ne porte que quelques morceaux de tissu, comme à son habitude. C'est gênant de dormir avec elle car elle reste une demoiselle vraiment superbe et plus que difficile à ignorer._

« Mais elle reste ma sœur. Il est interdit d'avoir des pensées impures envers elle. »

_Des pensées incorrectes qu'il fallait faire disparaître maintenant de son cerveau. Il émet un petit bâillement puis … vient se calfeutrer contre la poitrine de sa sœur. Oui. Quand elle ne fait aucun geste, c'est lui qui les réclame. En fait, il doit être un peu lunatique. Il repousse sa sœur pour se faire mieux aimé par cette dernière._

_C'est quand même stupide comme raisonnement et … AH ! Sa sœur vient de placer ses mains derrière son dos pour le serrer contre elle. Elle dort ? Elle dort hein ? Même s'il ne le voit pas, il est sûr qu'elle est en train de sourire, victorieuse et fière._

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu es réveillée, grande sœur ? »

« Depuis le moment où tu as crié. Alors, mon petit frère a fait un vilain cauchemar et a décidé de dormir dans les bras de sa grande sœur ? Qu'il est si mignon. »

« Non ! Arrête ! Ce n'est pas mignon ! Tu me rends ridicule ! Qu'est-ce que les gens vont penser s'ils nous voient tous les deux hein ? S'il te plaît, Melgana, ne fait pas ça ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes donc ? Il n'y a personne à part toi et moi, Soklar. »

« Ah … euh … oui. C'est vrai. » _bredouille l'adolescent avant de baisser la tête._

_C'est vrai. Il ne devait pas l'oublier Ils sont seuls ici. Tristement seuls. Personne pour les regarder. Il pousse un petit soupir avant de bien se remettre contre Melgana, fermant les yeux pour retrouver le sommeil qu'il avait perdu. Chose qui ne tarde pas à venir._

« Fais dodo, mon petit Soklar, Melgana veille sur toi. »

_Une petite berceuse de la part de sa grande sœur. Si avec ça, il ne trouve pas le sommeil, elle ne peut plus rien pour lui. Mais elle retire son masque pendant un bref instant, embrassant le front de son petit frère adoré. Mais le masque n'est pas remis de suite. Elle regarde l'adolescent avec ses yeux, sans son masque._

« Pardonne-moi de te faire vivre un tel enfer, Solklar. Mais je veillerai sur toi, oui. »

_Un autre baiser et elle remet correctement son masque. Ce masque qu'elle porte depuis des années, de longues années. Elle ne le retire que rarement, trop rarement, même quand elle se lave, même quand elle est seule, elle le garde. Elle sombre dans le sommeil à son tour._

_Le lendemain, il est temps pour lui de se mettre en route alors qu'ils sont en meilleure forme. Surtout lui … alors que Melgana s'amuse à le titiller par rapport à cette nuit. Il n'y avait pas que ça, loin de là même. Elle reste proche, toujours très proche. Mais où est-ce qu'ils vont alors ? Il ne sait pas du tout._

« Grande sœur, où est-ce que tu nous emmènes, s'il te plaît ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Malheureusement non, mon petit Soklar … car je ne le sais pas moi-même. »

« Euh, ce n'est pas franchement très rassurant ça, grande sœur. » _rétorque l'adolescent alors que sa sœur se met à émettre un grand rire amusé. Ah bon ? C'était peut-être le but ? Ne pas être rassurante du tout, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pensait ?_

« Ne t'en fait pas. Même si on se perd, ça ne sera pas bien difficile de retrouver son chemin hein ? Vraiment, tu n'as pas à avoir d'inquiétude à ce sujet. »

« Bof, bof. Si au moins, on avait une indication sur l'endroit où nous nous trouvons ou au moins, où nous allons, ça serait quand même plus rassurant. »

_Il se répète mais à force de marcher, marcher, marcher, ils finissent par tomber sur ce qui ressemble à des ruines. Oui, oui, des ruines ! L'adolescent semble estomaqué, ne s'attendant pas à ça alors que Melgana murmure :_

« Hmm, cet endroit ne me plaît pas vraiment, Soklar. Nous ferions mieux de … SOKLAR ! »

_Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'adolescent est parti comme une flèche. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Elle n'aime pas ces ruines. Quelque chose de mauvais s'y trouve. Elle le ressent … et ses sens ne la trompent jamais._

« SOKLAR ! SOKLAR ! Attends-moi au lieu ! SOKLAR ! »

_Rien à faire, elle a déjà perdu sa trace. Ne pas être anxieuse. Ca ne sert à rien d'être anxieuse. Mais elle l'est. Là, Soklar est dans un endroit dont elle ne sait rien. Il est peut-être en danger et ça, elle ne se le permettrait pas. Soklar ne doit pas être en danger ! Pas du tout ! Elle se le refuse ! FORMELLEMENT ! Elle recommence à crier :_

« SOKLAR ! SORS DE TA CACHETTE ! SOKLAR ! »

_Rien à faire, vraiment rien à faire ! Et elle se fige. Quelque chose a bougé non loin d'elle. Elle en est certaine. Ils ne sont pas seuls ! PAS SEULS ! Elle doit mettre Soklar en sécurité au lieu ! Où est-ce qu'il est ? Où est-ce qu'il est ?_

« SOKLAR ! TU TE PRESENTES DEVANT MOI D'ICI QUELQUES SECONDES SINON JE M'ENERVE ! COMPRIS ?! »

_Elle n'aime pas hausser la voix. Elle n'aime pas s'énerver mais là, c'est une situation urgente. Elle se statufie quelques secondes lorsqu'elle entend le cri de Soklar. ZUT ! Il ne s'est quand même pas fait agressé par des pokémons ou pire ?! PIRE ! Il n'y aurait qu'une chose pire que des pokémons ! Ca n'a pas intérêt à être ce qu'elle pense !_

« GRANDE SŒUR ! VIENS VITE ! »

_Vite ! Elle entend justement la voix de Soklar ! Il est dans les environs ! Il est très proche ! Qu'elle accélère le mouvement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Elle doit suivre la voix et le trouver ! Le plus vite possible même ! Gauche ? Droite ? Ces ruines sont bien plus grandes qu'elle ne le pensait ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles représentent ?_

« Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Pas du tout ! SOKLAR ! »

_Elle arrive finalement jusqu'à lui. Elle a entendu les grognements et les gémissements. Les grognements de la part de quelques pokémons. Les gémissements proviennent de son petit frère adossé à un mur. Sauf qu'il n'est pas seul._

« Melgana ! S'il te plaît ! Ces pokémons m'ont agressé sans que je ne fasse quelque chose ! »

« Je m'en doutais, Soklar ! Essaies de te lever et venir vers moi ! » _murmure Melgana sans même jeter un regard aux pokémons._

_Pourtant, elle ne se fait pas d'illusions. Elle a quand même remarqué quelque chose de significatif chez ses pokémons. Ils sont tous d'un seul et même type. Mais pour l'heure, ils n'osent pas encore attaquer car maintenant, elle est là._

« Grande sœur, grande sœur. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement pour le moment. »

_Elle n'a aucune explication en tête, ce n'est pas dans ses intentions, loin de là. Elle sait juste que tomber sur trois Mygavolts accompagnés de leurs enfants, ce n'est pas un bon signe. Surtout quand ils commencent à produire de l'électricité autour d'eux._

« Soklar, tu vas tout simplement reculer pendant que je vais m'occuper d'eux. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Ce ne sont que des pokémons de base, ils ne sont pas entraînés. »

« Grande sœur, tu es sûre que je ne peux pas t'aider ? Ca me permettrait quand même de me faire valoir à tes yeux non ? Enfin, de te montrer ce dont je suis capable, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Hmm, tu pourrais peut-être t'en prendre aux petits Statitik. Malgré leur tailles, ils restent des pokémons assez dangereux en grand nombre. »

« D'accord, d'accord, grande sœur ! Je vais m'occuper d'eux ! Recule alors ! » _s'exclame l'adolescent tout en sortant ses katars._

« Fais quand même attention à toi. Et je te rappelle au cas où : n'hésite pas à tuer si tu veux survivre. Si tu leur laisses la possibilité de s'enfuir, ils reviendront plus nombreux et plus forts. Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu veux. »

_Gloups. Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas pensé mais c'est vrai. Il va devoir tuer pour survivre. Tuer pour vivre. On ne lui laisse pas le choix. Sa grande sœur a sorti son imposante épée à deux mains. Elle va lui montrer comment faire, il n'aura qu'à l'imiter ensuite !_


	29. Chapitre 29 : Mauvaise surprise

**Chapitre 29 : Mauvaise surprise**

« Je te laisse te battre contre eux, hein ? Je te fais confiance ! »

« J'y arriverai, grande sœur ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Ils ne sont pas si dangereux que ça quand même ? » _dit l'adolescent alors qu'elle reste inquiète._

_Oui, difficile d'être rassurée avec son petit frère qui avait été secoué quelques minutes auparavant. Mais néanmoins, elle gardait le gros des groupes. Maintenant, elle était prête à se battre contre les Mygavolts ! Elle n'en avait pas peur !_

_Oui, il n'y a que pour son petit frère adoré. BON ! Ces Mygavolts sont trois ? Ce n'est pas un problème tant qu'elle non-entourée par ces derniers. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'ils tentent de faire mais elle ne tombera pas dans le piège !_

_Elle fait un mouvement de son épée, frappant le sol pour créer une vague de boue, repoussant les trois araignées électriques. Pour qui est-ce qu'elles pensent la prendre ? A qui elles croient avoir affaire ? Elle n'est pas l'une de ces bandits pathétiques !_

_D'un mouvement rapide de la lame, elle recommence à la pointer en direction d'un Mygavolt, lui arrachant deux pattes du côté gauche, un flot de sang vert en sortant. Elle avait fait mouche, ce qui était le comble pour une bestiole arachnide. Bien ! Elle n'aura aucun mal à les abattre normalement ! Ils sont faciles visiblement !_

« Soklar ? Tu te débrouilles comment de ton côté ? »

_Aucune réponse de la part de son frère, elle tourne alors la tête vers lui pour voir le résultat. Hmm, ce n'est pas parfait mais ça semble bien se passer. Du moins, en apparence car elle n'est pas sûre que ça soit réellement le cas._

_Elle n'en est pas convaincue mais elle fait confiance à son petit frère. Elle doit lui faire confiance mais après les bêtises de la première fois, le doute est permis. C'est aussi simple et stupides que ça. Rah ! BON ! BON ! CES MYGAVOLTS LA GONFLENT ! Elle pousse un râle, sautant dans les airs … avant de loger son épée dans l'abdomen de celle déjà blessée, incapable d'esquiver correctement._

« Un de moins ! VENEZ DONC ! SUIVANT ! »

_Les Mygavolts reculent brièvement … avant de recommencer leurs assauts. Aussitôt, la femme aux cheveux auburn coure en direction des Mygavolts, faisant un pas sur le côté alors que plusieurs éclairs des plus effroyables sont projetés par eux. Humpf ! Plus puissantes que prévu ces araignées, n'est-ce pas ? Elle l'avait ressenti. Cet endroit n'est pas normal._

« Vous n'avez pas encore votre compte ? »

_Elle dit cela avec un grognement dans la voix. Si elle peut éviter de se battre contre elles, autant qu'elles le fassent maintenant. Car elle n'est pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler. Si cela continue, elle va faire un véritable massacre. Elle prend une profonde respiration mais voilà que les Mygavolts tentent de planter leurs mandibules en elle ! SALETE ! Elles n'ont pas compris la leçon de leur camarade ?! Elle allait leur ancrer ça dans la tête ! De force !_

« Zut, zut, zut ! Elles sont trop petites ! »

_Beaucoup trop petites pour qu'il puisse arriver à les toucher avec ses katars ! Le pire est qu'elles se déplacent rapidement, sautillant sur place comme des tiques ! RAH ! Il n'y arrive pas ! C'est exaspérant et irritant ! Puis elles le piquent de tous les côtés. Ce sont des piqûres bénignes mais il sent son corps qui s'alourdit bêtement. Il se ferait pas paralysé actuellement ? A cause de toutes ces piqûres ? Il n'a pas fait attention._

« Mais vous allez arrêter ? Vous me faites mal ! Idiotes de tiques ! »

_Des idiotes ! Mais qui commencent à faire mal ! Il doit quand même faire honneur à sa sœur ! Au lieu de se faire tiquer par ces tiques, il doit … les écraser ? YERK ! Les tuer est une chose mais les écraser ! Mais quand même … il n'a pas le choix. Le plus dur est de les tuer. Il n'est pas sûr d'y arriver. Il tente de lever le pied et de l'abaisser mais comme il s'en doute, il n'y arrive pas. Ça passe à côté. Quel imbécile !_

« Zut … grande sœur. Melgana, je n'y arrive pas, je suis vraiment désolé. »

_Il parle mais il sait qu'il n'a pas de réponse. Sa sœur a autre chose à faire. Elle a trois Mygavolts à affronter ! C'est beaucoup plus dur que des petits Statitiks. Il a honte de lui, il est vraiment pathétique et … QUOI ?!_

« AH ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

_Il recule en faisant un bond en arrière. Un cadavre de Mygavolt venait de passer devant lui ! Un cadavre qui tomba en deux morceaux, ouvert par une lame ! Melgana ! Melgana venait de faire ça ? Il remarque sa sœur qui s'approche de lui, ensanglantée._

« Grande sœur ? Est-ce que tu es blessée ?! »

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises, Soklar. Je parle plutôt de toi. Tu n'as tué aucun Statitiks, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, est-ce que je me trompe ? Ce qui serait étonnant. »

« Tu ne te trompes pas … grande sœur. Je suis désolé mais je n'y arrive pas. »

« Humpf, je m'en doutais un petit peu. Tu n'es pas fait pour le combat, mon petit Soklar. »

« Si, si ! J'en suis sûr ! Mais peut-être pas à mort tout de suite ! »

_Elle veut répliquer quelque chose de mauvais et méchant mais non. Il s'agit de son petit frère adoré. Elle est heureuse qu'il ne pense pas à quelque chose de mal, qu'il ne soit pas belliqueux. Mais bon, ce n'est pas ça qui va lui sauver la vie._

« Viens par-là, je vais te montrer comment on les élimine. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Elle a tué un Mygavolt, pas les … Il tourne son visage, stupéfait. Si si, ils sont morts. L'un a l'abdomen ouvert, l'autre a un trou dans le crâne de lequel s'écoule … YERK ! C'est horrible ! Il ne veut pas vraiment y penser là ! Pas du tout même ! Il n'a pas envie ! Pas envie du tout et …_

« Bon débarras. »

Pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, elle avait soulevé une pierre … pour l'abattre tout simplement sur les Statitiks et les écraser. Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour confirmer ça. Il n'a pas rêvé hein ? Sans hésitation. Il regarde sa sœur mais celle-ci hausse les épaules comme si de rien n'était, déclarant :

« C'est ainsi qu'on les élimine, Soklar. Mon petit frère adoré. Si tu les écrases avec un objet beaucoup trop gros et volumineux, ils ne peuvent pas s'enfuir. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'y pensais, grande sœur mais bon … »

« Et tu pensais résoudre cela comment, Soklar ? Sois un peu sérieux. C'est entre la vie et la mort, tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Je le sais bien, grande sœur. C'est juste que … je n'aie pas l'habitude, c'est tout. »

« Je m'en doute, je m'en doute. Tsss. »

_Elle pousse un petit soupir agacé. Elle ne doit pas lui en vouloir, ce n'est pas de la faute de l'adolescent s'il n'est pas capable de tuer de sang-froid. C'est plutôt elle qui est bizarre. Les gens normaux et qui ne chassent pas ne tuent pas pour le plaisir._

« Sortons de cet endroit dès maintenant, Soklar. Et tu me suis sans … »

« Grande sœur, en fait, j'ai vu une étrange pièce dans les ruines. Enfin, un endroit bizarre, c'est pour ça que les pokémons m'ont attaqué. Je veux quand même te le montrer avant, s'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît, grande sœur ! Je veux te le montrer ! »

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, Soklar. »

_Mais il ne l'écoute pas et prend sa main. Il a déjà rangé ses katars, maintenant qu'ils sont en sécurité, ils n'ont plus rien à craindre ! Il court avec elle, l'emmenant jusqu'à ce qui ressemble à une place vide ? Ou presque ? Les décombres d'une statue sont présentes autour d'un piédestal, seule relique de qui semblait avoir été un temple auparavant._

« Regarde ! Au bas de la statue ! »

_Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut lui … Hein ? Une plaque ? C'est quoi ça ? A cette distance, elle n'arrive pas encore à lire mais qu'importe. Ils vont s'approcher tous les deux pour qu'ils puissent voir cette plaque. Ensuite, ils pourront quitter cet endroit._

« ELEK… ABLE ! »

_Un poing qui frappe le sol et voilà que toute la zone se retrouve parcourue par les éclairs mais seulement. Il y a aussi maintenant de l'électricité qui tournoie autour de l'endroit, empêchant quiconque de rentrer et de sortir. Devant les restes de la statue mais aussi la plaque, un imposant pokémon à la fourrure jaune et noire est présent. Un pokémon à la stature impressionnante mais surtout à l'agressivité marquée : un Elekable._


	30. Chapitre 30 : Au bout de ses forces

**Chapitre 30 : Au bout de ses forces**

« Elekable ? Je ne sais pas où nous avons traîné nos pieds, Soklar mais là, ça devient plus grave que prévu. Recule maintenant ! »

« Grande sœur, je peux t'aider ! Je te le promets ! Laisse-moi t'aider ! » _s'écrit l'adolescent avec lenteur alors que la femme masquée se tourne vers lui._

« Hors de question ! Ne me force pas à te pousser, Soklar. Si tu n'es pas capable de combattre des Statitiks, sois un peu sérieux ! Tu penses vraiment être capable de tenir tête à un Elekable plus que puissant ? Réfléchis quand même un peu ! »

« Pardon grande sœur ! JE PENSAIS POUVOIR AIDER ! »

_Il s'écrit et recule. Elle pousse un léger soupir. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait non plus ! Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer ! Quand ils seront tranquilles, elle lui expliquera tout ! Mais là, pour l'heure, elle a beaucoup à faire ! Beaucoup plus que prévu !_

« Alors, viens par là, Elekable. Toi et moi, on va … »

_Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il est déjà à sa hauteur, frappant de son poing parcouru par l'électricité. Le choc la fait reculer sur plusieurs mètres, tout son corps tremblant sous la puissance du coup._

_C'est … c'est … un coup pour tuer. Ce n'est pas seulement un gardien. Elle déglutit, de la sueur s'écoulant de son front bien qu'elle ne soit pas visible. Elle sent l'électricité derrière elle, prête à la foudroyer si elle recule trop. Cet Elekable veut vraiment se battre de la sorte ? Elle va lui donner entière satisfaction alors !_

« Voyons voir ce que tu as dans le ventre, mon gros ! »

_Elle n'a pas l'habitude de s'exclamer de la sorte pour un adversaire mais la situation l'exige. Elle commence à faire tournoyer son arme devant elle, à la façon d'un moulin bien que la vitesse soit si grande qu'elle trancherait tout ce qui se passerait entre._

_Sauf qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le pokémon fasse un saut en arrière, prenant appui sur ses deux pattes arrière avant de projeter une onde de choc terrifiante vers elle. QUOI ?! Elle saute dans les airs pour l'éviter mais elle est obligée d'arrêter son attaque. A côté, il risque surtout de l'attendre et …_

_Non ? Il ne bouge pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il la regarde sans réagir pour autant. Est-ce qu'il ne pensait pas l'attaquer ? C'est bizarre, très bizarre, vraiment trop bizarre et étrange. Mais lorsqu'elle atterrit, l'Elekable s'accroupit … pour lui faucher les jambes ?!_

« SALETE ! » _hurle-t-elle avant de tomber au sol._

_Avec son armure, cela va être dur de se relever ! Elle est tombée dans un piège aussi grossier que ça ? Quelle idiote ! Mais quelle idiote ! Elle vaut bien mieux que ça et pourtant, c'est bien elle qui tombe dans ça et …_

« Laisses ma sœur tranquille, toi ! » _hurle une voix au-dessus d'elle. Elle a le temps d'apercevoir le corps de Soklar qui saute au-dessus d'elle pour se jeter dans la bataille._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas compris ? Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il évite ça ! Mais il ne l'écoute pas et voilà que … OH ! Elle remarque les efforts qu'il est en train d'accomplir ! Mais elle remarque qu'il a fait apparaître sa marque dans son dos._

_Et voilà que le joyeux combat commence aussi. Elle n'arrive pas à le croire mais Soklar se bat comme un acharné contre l'Elekable. Avec ses katars, il pare les coups du pokémon sans pour autant se faire électrocuter. Pendant qu'elle se relève, elle comprend pourquoi. Il a utilisé ses pouvoirs terrestres pour créer des petites pointes de terre._

_Ainsi, il ne peut pas recevoir l'électricité en frappant l'Elekable. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui semble avoir étonné le pokémon puisque celui-ci, surpris, n'a fait que reculer, reculer et encore reculer, blessé au torse. Soklar s'immobilise pourtant._

« Du … du sang … J'ai du sang sur mes mains, grande sœur. »

« C'est bien, Soklar ! C'est bien ! Ne perd pas ta concentration ! »

« Facile à dire grande sœur, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir réussir à aller plus loin à cette allure, je suis désolé hein ? Je tente, je tente mais … »

_Ca ne fait rien ! Elle prend la relève ! Elle tapote l'épaule de son petit frère. S'il fait des efforts, elle doit alors en faire de même de son côté, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Quelque chose d'élémentaire et normal ! BON ! Concentration ! CONCENTRATION !_

_CONCENTRATION ! Puis attaque ! Voilà ! Elle vient avancer, dépassant son petit frère maintenant avant de tout simplement frapper tout ce qui se trouve devant elle. Que ça soit les débris, le marbre ou alors le pokémon._

_Celui-ci, à cause des blessures causées par Soklar, se déplace plus lentement maintenant. Puis subitement, il se retrouve immobilisé, poussant un grognement de colère en baissant la tête. Deux pièges de pierre sont formés sur ses pieds !_

« Merci bien, Soklar ! Très bonne idée de ta part ! »

_Elle n'hésite pas un instant. Son épée fauche tout ce qui se trouve devant elle, tranchant net un bras de l'Elekable. Mû par la rage, il pousse un hurlement strident, extirpant ses pieds des pièges, les ensanglantant sur le moment._

« Parfait, parfait, parfait. C'est exactement ce que je voulais. »

« Grande sœur ! Où est-ce que c'est parfait ? Il s'est libéré ! Il va t'attaquer ! »

« Oh que oui, il va m'attaquer mais énervé comme il est, il n'a aucune chance alors. »

_Aucune chance de la battre ! Grâce à Soklar, elle peut facilement en terminer avec lui ! Elle en est sûre et certaine ! D'ailleurs, elle évite l'attaque de l'unique main qui lui restait avec une certaine aisance, le poing se plantant dans le sol._

_Avec violence, elle frappe d'un coup de pied dans la tête du pokémon, le repoussant au loin. Tsss ! Il est quand même solide ! Et heureusement pour elle, avec ses solerets, elle a évité l'attaque sinon, ça aurait pu être bien plus dramatique. Elle allait en terminer avec le pokémon avant que ça ne continue et dégénère._

_Surtout que maintenant, le ciel commence à se zébrer et d'être parcouru par les éclairs. Ce fichu Elekable ! Elle ne rêve pas ou alors il est terriblement plus puissant que prévu ? Elle ne va quand même pas … fléchir maintenant ! HORS DE QUESTION ! Elle va le terrasser une bonne fois pour toutes !_

_Mais comment ? En utilisant ses propres pouvoirs ? Non. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle vaut mieux que ça, elle vaut mieux qu'un pokémon. Elle doit y penser et … Zut ! Pourquoi se compliquer la vie ? Autant faire comme si c'était habituel ! Elle commence à faire des moulinets avec son arme … avant de l'envoyer dans le ciel. Elle se concentre, ses deux mains se recouvrant de pierre avant qu'elle ne le dise à Soklar :_

« Petite frère, regarde donc comment on élimine un pokémon beaucoup trop prétentieux. »

_Elle arrive au niveau de l'Elekable, ne se privant pas pour lui décocher un coup de poing en pleine face avant de prendre son crâne par l'autre main. Un second coup de poing, un troisième puis un quatrième. Elle se déchaîne sur la face devenue ensanglantée du pokémon avant de jeter un regard dans le ciel._

_La main qui ne retient pas le crâne du pokémon se lève, réceptionnant l'épée … qui vient guillotiner le pokémon. Le corps de celui-ci s'écroule au sol alors qu'elle jette négligemment le crâne comme si de rien n'était._

« Bravo, Soklar. On a réussi. »

_Il n'ose pas dire grand-chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire ? Sincèrement ? Devant ce spectacle ? Devant sa sœur ensanglantée, encore pire qu'avant. Car oui, là, il a assisté à la mise à mort en direct, rien à voir avec l'Ursaring._

« Grande sœur, tu n'es pas … blessée ? »

« Il m'a frappé alors que je ne m'y attendais pas mais sans plus. Par contre, quand même, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir avant qu'un second pokémon nous attaque. »

_Il peut juste reprendre son souffle et … Hein ? Il se frotte les yeux, se demandant s'il rêve alors qu'il semble apercevoir le piédestal qui s'illumine. C'est quoi ça ? Il ne rêve pas ? Enfin, peut-être que si justement._

_Sa grande sœur est déjà en train de se rapprocher du piédestal, une belle plaque jaune dorée étant visible. En s'y rapprochant à son tour, il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois de suite. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il ne comprend pas. Enfin, si … justement._

« Grande sœur, j'arrive à lire ce qui est marqué dessus … mais c'est bizarre. »

« Comment ça ? Toi aussi ? Je ne connais pourtant pas cette langue. »


	31. Chapitre 31 : L'envoyé d'Arceus

**Chapitre 31 : L'envoyé d'Arceus**

« Grande sœur, je ne connais pas cette écriture. Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive à la lire ? »

_Aucune réponse de Melgana. Celle-ci fixe la plaque, sans bouger la tête. Elle semble songeuse, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Puis lorsque Soklar pose sa main sur son épaule, elle sursaute, se tournant vers lui :_

« Hein ? Ce n'est pas bien grave. Je ne sais pas non plus, ne t'en fait pas. »

_Elle dit cela dans un murmure. Elle connait surement la raison … mais malheureusement, elle ne peut pas en parler. Ca ne serait pas une bonne chose, pas du tout même. Elle le sait parfaitement. Elle pousse un petit soupir, se rapprochant de la plaque._

« Même si je ne comprends pas trop comment cela est possible. »

« Alors, on essaye de lire quand même ? On a failli mourir à cause de tout ça ! On mérite de pouvoir lire, je trouve ! » _s'écrit l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds._

« Surement … surement … Viens donc, on va tenter de comprendre à deux. »

_Elle ne se sent pas vraiment rassurée mais ne peut pas refuser l'aide de son petit frère. Ca serait stupide de sa part. Mais bon, elle se méfie. Elle laisse Soklar venir à ses côtés avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. C'est étrange, ça parle bien de ce qu'elle pense ? Quand même pas non ? Elle cligne des yeux avant de murmurer :_

« Le Créateur a donné vie à son élu. »

_C'était la première ligne qu'elle pouvait lire. Mais soudainement, Soklar fit un hochement de tête négatif, déclarant d'une voix surprise :_

« Mais grande sœur, c'est pas vraiment ce qui est écrit. Moi je peux lire :

L'élu sera comme lui lorsqu'il aura vu. »

« Hum ? On ne lit pas la même chose ? Comment est-ce possible, Soklar ? Je ne vois pas comment tu peux lire quelque chose de différent que moi. »

« Je ne sais pas aussi grande sœur mais c'est surprenant, non ? Ou inquiétant ? Je ne sais pas du tout, je dois t'avouer, grande sœur. »

_Il se répète car il ne se sent pas totalement en confiance et pour cause ! La plaque commence à s'illuminer, Melgana faisant un saut en arrière, emportant Soklar par le col avec elle._

« Fais attention, Soklar ! On ne sait pas ce qui va se passer ! »

_Elle lui crie cela alors que la plaque continue de briller … puis se met à se fissurer pendant quelques secondes. De plus en plus de fissures, jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion se produise, la faisant s'effondrer en morceaux. Quelques instants plus tard, les morceaux sont eux-mêmes portés disparus, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Melgana écarquille les yeux sous son masque, murmurant :_

« Reste en arrière pendant que je vais vérifier ça. »

« D'a … d'accord mais fais attention s'il te plaît quand même. » _bredouille Soklar, vraiment très peu rassuré par la tournure des évènements. Déjà qu'ils ne lisaient pas la même chose, c'était vraiment plus que problématique._

« Je vais faire attention, très attention, beaucoup trop même. »

_Elle marmonne cela dans sa barbe alors qu'elle est maintenant à la hauteur des gravats du piédestal. Aucune trace … comme si cette plaque n'avait jamais existé. Elle se sent un peu mal, si elle ne se trompe pas … elle se sent différente._

« Soklar ? Est-ce que tu te sens bizarre ou non ? »

« Non, non, je devrais grande sœur ? »

_Il demande cela à son tour mais elle répond par la négative. Non, elle-même, cela va plutôt bien enfin, elle ne veut pas se tromper. Elle ne sait pas ce que cela pourrait être comme effet. Elle doit donc être méfiante, très méfiante même._

« Soklar, on va s'en aller, ça sera mieux. Soklar ? »

_Elle entend un corps qui s'écroule puis se retourne. SOKLAR ! IL EST AU SOL ! Elle court aussitôt vers lui mais arrivée à sa hauteur, elle sent aussi qu'elle défaille. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe mais … mais … elle a juste le temps de s'avachir sur son petit frère pour le recouvrir de son corps, sombrant dans l'inconscience._

_Quelques heures plus tard, elle est la première à se réveiller mais elle sent que ça ne sera plus pareil. Oui, tout a changé. Elle ne sait pas quoi … mais elle regarde son petit frère et l'embrasse sur les joues pour le réveiller, ayant retiré le bas de son masque._

« Soklar, il est l'heure de te lever, mon petit ange. »

« Hmm … Melgana, pas encore l'heure. »

_Elle regarde le ciel. Il fait nuit. C'est vrai, il a raison. Mais qu'importe, il faut qu'il se lève car elle ne sait pas où ils sont. Enfin si ! Ils sont dans des ruines ! Mais ce n'est pas ça vraiment le … RAH ! Elle soulève Soklar pour le réveiller._

« Allez ! Debout ! Maintenant ! On n'a pas que ça à faire, Soklar ! »

« Mais je ne … Grande sœur ? Attends ! » _crie t-il en gesticulant dans ses bras, tombant d'elle sans même qu'il ne puisse faire grand-chose._

_Il pousse un gémissement de douleur, se relevant. Où … AH ! Oui ! Ils sont dans les ruines ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait nuit ? Ils se sont évanouis ? Endormis ? Mais si des pokémons avaient essayé de les attaquer ? Ils seraient morts depuis le temps. Ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il tente de se rassurer mais il a encore du mal. Il aimerait surtout savoir ce qu'ils doivent faire tous les deux._

« Grande sœur ? On peut s'en aller ? Cet endroit ne me plait vraiment pas ! Vraiment pas du tout ! Et je ne rigole pas ! Grande sœur ! » _s'exclame l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds._

« On s'en va, oui. Viens par là. »

_Elle lui prend la main, l'attirant à elle avant de se mettre à courir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont déjà sortis de cet endroit qu'elle considère comme maudit. Tsss ! Vraiment, elle ne peut que faire ça sans réagir autrement._

_Voilà, ils sont dehors ? Et maintenant ? Elle veut encore s'éloigner, encore plus s'éloigner. Elle met un maximum de distance avec ces ruines jusqu'à finalement trouver une clairière. Là-bas, elle allume un peu et invite Soklar à se coller à elle. Contrairement à d'habitude, l'adolescent obéit et se loge dans ses bras._

« Grande sœur, c'était quoi ces phrases ? Je … je n'ai pas compris ces phrases. Puis, on s'est évanoui hein ? Comme ça ? »

« Surement, oui, c'est surement comme ça. Je ne sais pas exactement, Soklar. »

_Elle ne peut pas l'expliquer correctement. Elle sait juste que pour l'heure, il faut qu'ils se reposent. Sauf qu'avec cet évanouissement, ils sont fatigués tous les deux. Mais en même temps, ils n'arriveront pas à dormir. Impossible de dormir dans de telles conditions. Le trouble installé est beaucoup trop grand pour qu'ils puissent dormir ainsi. Elle réfléchit aux deux phrases dites par la tablette. Elle sent qu'elles sont importantes._

« Soklar, vas te coucher donc. »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment exténué, grande sœur. »

_Elle le sait parfaitement, elle aussi mais bon. Ce n'est pas vraiment là le problème. Le problème, c'est qu'elle a besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne sait pas par où commencer. Le problème, c'est que tout s'est enchaîné trop rapidement à son goût. Beaucoup trop rapidement même._

_Et ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas logique. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle apprécie, pas du tout même. Elle veut autre chose. Elle veut une explication raisonnable. Depuis qu'elle est réveillée, elle cherche à comprendre. La réaction qu'elle a subit, non … ce n'est quand même pas ce qu'elle pensait ?_

« Non, non et non. Si c'est le cas … si c'est le cas … »

_Elle ne doit pas l'expliquer à Soklar mais si c'est le cas, il y a de grosses chances que maintenant, tout le royaume soit sur leurs dos ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas ! Comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà assez de problèmes ! Ailleurs, quelques heures plus tôt, lorsque la plaque de couleur dorée fut brisée, plus d'une quinzaine de têtes se levèrent en même temps._

« Cette puissance ? Arceus commencerait-il à s'éveiller ? » _dirent en chœur toutes ces personnes alors que partout dans le monde, divers endroits s'illuminent comme pour signaler leurs présences à ceux qui viennent de débuter ce qui allait être un cataclysme._


	32. Chapitre 32 : Recherchés

**Chapitre 32 : Recherchés**

« Une réunion de crise ? Ca me parait normal, là. »

« Tsss, j'étais en train de me renseigner où se trouvait notre mignon petit porteur ! »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ces absurdités. Tu as sûrement ressenti la même chose que nous, non ? Alors il vaut mieux que tous soient réunis. »

« Oui, sauf qu'ils ne sont pas là, les trois. » _déclare un mousquetaire, les autres commençant à observer autour d'eux. C'est vrai. Il manque quelqu'un. En fait, il en manque même plein … plusieurs personnes. C'est étrange_

« Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? C'est souvent les premiers à arriver, ce n'est pas normal. »

« Ils sont déjà partis en mission. » _déclare la nouvelle personne qui pénètre dans la salle où tous les mousquetaires se réunissent. _« Notre roi aussi l'a ressenti. Cela est surprenant mais il semblerait que l'une des ruines a réussi à être atteinte finalement. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? Ces fichus pokémons sont plus que puissants ! On n'arrivait même pas à atteindre ces ruines ! »

« Comment est-ce que tu veux que je le sache ? Ce qui est fait est fait, c'est comme ça et pas autrement, hey ! Vas falloir faire avec et puis c'est tout. Néanmoins, on aura des informations dans les prochaines heures, le temps qu'ils arrivent sur place et reviennent. »

« Mouais, je suis pas vraiment convaincu si je peux dire ça hein ? »

« Que tu le sois ou non m'importe relativement peu. »

_Tss ! Des murmures commencent à se faire entendre et raisonner dans la salle alors que chacun y va de son petit commentaire. Des ruines ? Qui a pu faire ça ? Chacun essaie de trouver une explication. Même les mousquetaires n'y sont pas arrivés ! _

« Hahaha ! Mais je suis certaine que c'est mon petit élu qui a réussi ça ! »

_Ebiné s'exclame cela dans un grand sourire, tout le monde s'arrêtant de parler pour se tourner vers elle, la regardant avec suspicion. Quand elle parle, c'est rarement pour quelque chose d'intéressant donc il se méfie._

« Est-ce que tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Tout simplement que c'est le petit Soklar qui a fait ça, voilà tout. Je crois me rappeler que de l'endroit où je l'ai affronté avec sa sœur, ils n'étaient pas si loin des ruines de la foudre. Je suis sûre et certaine que c'est grâce à lui. Je vous l'avais pourtant dit de vous méfier de lui mais on ne me croyait pas, héhéhé. »

_Elle semble avoir un sourire de vainqueur, signe qu'elle a réussi son petit effet. Elle en est elle-même convaincue. C'est Soklar. Comment est-ce que cela en aurait put-il être autrement hein ? Hahaha ! Soklar ! Soklar ! Elle est certaine qu'il s'agit de Soklar ! HAHAHA !_

« Grande sœur … je n'arrive vraiment pas à dormir. »

« Ca ne fait rien, Soklar. C'est normal, nous avons déjà bien dormi tous les deux avant. Il est logique que tu ne trouves pas le sommeil. Mais il faut te forcer. »

_Oui mais … dans les bras de sa sœur, il a un peu de mal. Enfin, il est bien au chaud, à l'abri mais en même temps, c'est tout. Comment pouvait-il expliquer concrètement ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment ? Difficile, très difficile même._

« Soklar ? Il faut que tu dormes maintenant. »

« J'y arrive pas, j'y arrive vraiment pas. » _marmonne l'adolescent en tremblant. Oui, il tremble et elle le sait. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut faire ? Humpf … Non. Elle ne peut pas faire ça, c'est impossible. Mais elle sait qu'elle … peut au moins tenter de le rassurer ?_

_Non, pas du tout même. Humpf ! Elle commence à bien le presser contre elle, Soklar marmonnant qu'il étouffe mais elle ne le libère pas. Pendant une bonne minute, elle le serre avec force et douceur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le retire de ses bras. Soklar pousse un gros soupir de soulagement, bafouillant :_

« Grande sœur, je pouvais même plus respirer ! »

« Mais tu as ressenti ma chaleur non ? Tu sais que je suis ici non ? Auprès de toi … alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter des pokémons. Je suis là pour te protéger, mon petit Soklar. »

_Elle le rassure, elle le dorlote, elle le chouchoute. Elle l'embrasse de partout sur les joues et le front alors qu'il pousse quelques petits cris surpris, se repoussant qu'à moitié. Elle a le bas du masque disparu, n'étant plus qu'en loup comme cela est dit._

« Grande sœur ! Grande sœur ! Arrête ! C'est gênant ! Grande sœur ! »

« Non non, je n'arrêterai pas mon petit Soklar en sucre. Je vais te faire fondre ! »

« Mais non, grande sœur ! Mais non ! RAAAAAAAH ! »

_Il s'épuise et il fatigue avec tout ça ! Mais en plus, elle rajoute des chatouilles et commence à rigoler. Mais euh, elle est bête, très faible ! Enfin non ! Elle l'embête là ! C'est gênant et aaaaah ! Ah ah ah ! C'est bon, elle a réussi ! Il est épuisé, exténué ! Fatigué ! Lessivé ! Mais elle semble plus que satisfaite. Haletant, l'adolescent bafouille :_

« Pou … Pourquoi tu as fait ça, grande sœur ? »

« Simplement pour que tu te reposes, mon petit bout. »

« Se reposer ? Mais je ne suis … pas … »

_Oh peut-être que si au final. Il commence à bailler longuement, mettant une main devant sa bouche avant de se frotter les yeux. Zut, il a vraiment sommeil dans le fond. Il … hmm … Dodo … Il trouve rapidement le sommeil dans les bras de Melgana._

« Si facile de manipuler mon petit Soklar. »

_Tellement facile … mais tellement touchant et amusant. Elle a un petit sourire tendre aux lèvres, retirant son masque pour quelques secondes. Ah … qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien après toutes ces heures. Elle murmure :_

« Dommage que je ne puisse pas le retirer plus longtemps. »

_Elle a maintenant un petit sourire triste alors qu'elle observe le ciel de ses deux yeux. Oui, si elle se montrait sans son masque, elle en est sûre, cela briserait la magie de ces dernières années. Elle ne peut pas se le permettre._

« Je ferai mieux de me reposer moi aussi. Soklar attend que je le rejoigne au pays des songes ! » _déclare la femme aux cheveux auburn, remettant son masque sur son visage._

_Elle s'apprête déjà à se coucher aux côtés de son petit frère mais à sa grande surprise, elle se redresse, récupérant son épée dans ses mains. Zu … ZUT ! Elle en est certaine ! Elle a ressenti des présences ! Non pas une mais plusieurs ! Elle en est certaine ! Elle soulève Soklar, remettant son sac sur son dos ainsi que son petit frère. Elle doit partir !_

_Mais pas seule, bien sûr ! Il en est hors de question que Soklar soit abandonné ici ! De toute façon, rien que le fait d'y penser est absurde ! Avec toutes les affaires sur elle ainsi que Soklar, elle commence à courir et partir. Contrairement à son petit frère, elle est encore en pleine forme ! Les blessures de l'Elekable sont du passé !_

« Hmm ? Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? »

_Une voix féminine ? Elle s'immobilise. Puis des bruits de pas, de dizaines de pas ! Elle n'est pas seule ! Pas du tout même ! Elle commence à pester avec rage, regardant les personnes qui se présentent autour d'elle. Des soldats, il n'y a que des soldats. Mais pas seulement, elle ressent aussi trois terribles puissances_

« Quand même pas … Ils n'auraient pas osés ? »

_Pourtant, si, elle en est certaine. Elle en est convaincue. Elle sait d'où vient cette force. Elle sait parfaitement d'où ça vient cette force. Il n'y a pas qu'une personne. Trois personnes mais elle ne peut pas encore les voir. Les soldats s'expriment :_

« Ils sont là ! Ils sont présents ! Ce sont eux qui ont perturbé les ruines ! »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de crier. On est juste derrière vous. »

« T'en fait pas, ils sont excités. C'est rare qu'ils puissent voir un porteur de la marque d'Arceus de si près. On va pas leur en vouloir hein ? Hahaha ! »

« Taisez-vous, tous les deux. Notre but est la mort de la femme qui l'accompagne et on le récupère. Ce sont les consignes du roi. » _termine une troisième voix, celle-ci étant masculine. C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait. Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul mousquetaire cette fois. Il y en avait trois … trois mousquetaires en même temps ? Rien que ça ?_


	33. Chapitre 33 : Trio d'éléments

**Chapitre 33 : Trio d'éléments**

« Nous avons donc retrouvé la trace du porteur de la marque. »

« Et vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laisser faire ? »

_Elle rétorque cela avec rage, prête à tout saccager. Mais elle dépose Soklar au sol avant, tenant fermement son épée dans ses mains. Finalement, une femme dont la voix prouve une certaine maturité se présente à elle. Des cheveux blonds avec de longues mèches sur les côtés, elle porte comme Melgana un masque sur son visage._

« J'ai l'impression que tu sais qui nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ? Pour réussir à tenir tête à Ebiné, cela prouve quand même une chose : tu n'es pas une femme ordinaire. »

« Si vous voulez vivre, je vous déconseiller de continuer à vous approcher. Je ne voudrai pas vous créer trop de problèmes mais j'ai la main leste. »

« Hahaha … Nous ne pouvons pas partir de cet endroit, pas sans le porteur de la marque. Mais pour éviter toute erreur, nous avons décidé d'être plusieurs. »

« Plusieurs ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

_C'était bien ça. Tsss ! Ils étaient plusieurs mais combien ? Comme elle l'avait ressenti ? C'est bien ce qu'elle pense. Il suffit de voir les deux autres personnes qui se présentent de chaque côté de la femme. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux hirsutes et un homme aux cheveux bleus en bol sont présents._

« Mousquetaire de l'eau, du feu et de l'électricité. »

« C'est exact. Il ne manque plus que tu nous dises nos noms et ça nous permettra de nous rassurer sur le fait que tu nous connaisses. » _dit la femme masquée aux cheveux blonds._

« Je ne vous connais pas et je n'ai guère envie de vous connaître. Que vous soyez dix, vingt ou cent soldats ne changera rien. Tentez de toucher à mon petit frère, tentez de me le retirer et vous en payerez les conséquences, est-ce que vous comprenez ? »

« Hahaha ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est drôle, on en fait quoi ? » _demande l'homme aux cheveux bleus avec lenteur, celui aux cheveux rouges reprenant :_

« On essaie de la capturer vivante. Il nous la faut si elle est capable de nous tenir tête. »

« Soit, vous l'aurez voulu, vous êtes prévenus. »

« Attention ! Recule Akulré ! » _s'écrit la femme masquée alors que l'homme aux cheveux rouge fait un saut en arrière, la regardant avec étonnement._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'allais tout simplement la combattre. Elle ne me fait pas vraiment peur pour te dire. Tu es trop inquiète quand même. »

« Je sais parfaitement qu'Ebiné est une crétine encore dans sa puberté mentale mais elle n'en reste pas moins une mousquetaire. Foncer tête baissée est trop risquée. »

« Tss ! Tu te fais quand même beaucoup trop de soucis pour pas grand-chose. » _déclare l'homme aux cheveux bleus avec réticence._

« Aroki, n'en rajoute pas. Je suis celle qui vous dirige. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, Alektra. Comme tu veux, comme tu veux. On laisse les soldats s'en occuper alors ? Pour évaluer sa puissance ? »

_Elle fait un mouvement de la main avant de reculer, accompagnée par les deux hommes. Aussitôt, les soldats se placent autour de Melgana, sortant leurs armes, que ça soit lances, épées voire même des arcs. Certains ont aussi des boucliers._

« Vous n'avez pas peur des problèmes que je vais vous causer ? Rien que ça ? »

« Tu n'es qu'une femme comme les autres ! » _s'écrit un soldat, fonçant vers elle, épée en main. Il ne cherche même pas à se défendre. Sans même bouger de sa position, Melgana le laisse courir vers elle. Puis subitement, un souffle se lève et une profonde entaille se fait voir au niveau du cou de l'homme.  
><em>

« Mais les femmes sont bien plus puissantes que les mâles lambdas comme vous. »

« Elle parle bien. » _dit Alektra en émettant un petit rire amusé._

« Je ne sais pas si c'est forcément une bonne chose que tu complimentes une criminelle, Alektra. » _répond Aroki en grognant._

« Jetez-vous tous sur elle. Ne lui laissez pas un instant de répit mais ne vous forcez surement pas à la tuer, compris ? Il nous la faut vivante ! »

« Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous me tuiez. » _rétorque Melgana à Akulré._

« Ah ! Quelle grande gueule ! Allez-y maintenant ! » _répond Akulré._

_Ce n'est qu'un divertissement ! Qu'un simple divertissement ! AH ! Ils veulent la guerre ? Ils vont l'obtenir ! Qu'importe si elle doit affronter le monde entier ! Elle pousse un râle de colère et de rage avant de frapper de son épée dans le sol._

« AH ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! LE SOL … »

_Une bonne trentaine de soldats se retrouvent empalés par des pieux de terre sortant du sol, Melgana retirant son épée. Les corps tombent au sol, les soldats commencent à reculer, impressionnés et inquiets par cette puissance._

« Mous … Mousquetaires, on avait pas parlé de ça ! »

« Hmm, c'est vrai que sur le coup, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Je m'atendais à une bonne puissance mais de là à pouvoir en tuer vingt. On fait quoi Alektra ? »

« Sortons nos pokémons. On ne doit pas … »

« Comme si j'allais vous laisser faire ! » _hurle Melgana, une puissante tempête de sable se formant autour d'elle, les pierres se brisant pour venir se loger dans les soldats Les mousquetaires font quelques mouvements pour les éviter ou les détruire mais voilà … le mal est fait. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de Soklar et Melgana._

« Hum. Deux éléments ? Et une très bonne puissance dans chacun ? Elle est vraiment bien plus douée que prévu. Qui est cette femme ? Est-ce que l'on connait son nom ? »

« Melgana d'après les habitants de son village. Ils sont venus habiter chez eux, il y a de cela presque dix ans. On ne sait rien de plus. Leurs parents sont morts. »

« Rien que ça ? Et on a rien d'autre ? Une telle force ne doit pas passer inaperçu normalement. » _dit l'homme aux cheveux rouges après les paroles de la femme et de l'autre homme. Il ne reste déjà plus que la moitié des soldats présents._

« Tss, vraiment, qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ? »

« On se met à sa poursuite, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ca me paraissait logique non ? » _répond Akulré à Aroki._

« Commence pas la provocation avec moi, tu sais que ça marche pas comme ça. »

_La femme aux cheveux blonds pousse un profond soupir, signe qu'elle en a déjà assez. Elle donne une claque dans le dos du crâne de chacun avant de leur faire un mouvement de tête. Il faut rattraper cette femme masquée aux cheveux auburn mais surtout récupérer le porteur de la marque d'Arceus !_

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Ca ne va pas être possible là. »

_Elle tente de reprendre son souffle mais en même temps, elle ne s'arrête pas de courir. Utiliser sa force face à eux ? Avec Soklar dans ses bras ? Non, non et non ! Elle ne le permettrait pas ! C'est trop dangereux ! Trop fou !_

« Mon petit Soklar restera à l'abri auprès de moi. »

_Elle ne doit pas hésiter ! Pas un instant ! Pourtant, elle arrive au niveau d'un précipice … Il doit bien y avoir une solution ? Tsss … Pourtant non. Il y a bien une centaine de mètres et de la verdure au-dessous mais avec les nombreuses pointes de roche, sauter c'est du suicide … ou même tout simplement faire ça._

« Tu n'as aucun moyen de t'enfuir. » _murmure une voix derrière elle._

« Bande d'idiots, Soklar est toute ma vie. »

_Elle ne cherche même pas à se retourner. Elle sait qui se trouve derrière elle. Elle prend appui sur ses jambes et n'hésite pas un seul instant à se projeter dans le vide, Soklar contre son corps. Elle l'avait décidé il y a de cela des années … Soklar passait avant elle._


	34. Chapitre 34 : Salement touchée

**Chapitre 34 : Salement touchée**

« Melgana ! »

_Il pousse un cri en se redressant, gémissant de douleur. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il a souffert sans qu'il comprenne exactement. Mais il commence à regarder autour de lui, cherchant à savoir. Il ne voit pas sa sœur ! Où est sa sœur ?_

« Melgana ! Melgana ! » _crie-t-il en se levant complètement. Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Il ne se sent pas rassuré ! Pas du tout même ! Il faut que sa sœur se présente à lui ! Sinon, il ne sera jamais complètement rassuré, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut hein ?_

_Il commence à marcher à gauche et à droite, cherchant en se repérant … à l'odeur ? Non ! C'est stupide ! Mais il y a une étrange odeur de fraise qui se fait sentir ! Comment est-ce qu'il peut la reconnaître ? Il ne sait pas du tout._

« Grande sœur, est-ce que tu es … »

_Il s'arrête dans ses propos, rougissant violemment alors qu'il sort de la forêt. Il se trouve maintenant dans une belle clairière dans laquelle s'écoule une rivière. Sauf que debout dans celle-ci … il voit sa sœur … il voit sa sœur, son dos, ses cheveux auburn, sa peau nue, tout … mais pas seulement. Il y a aussi … le fait qu'elle ne porte pas son masque._

« Ah ! Euh … Grande … grande sœur ! »

« Sok … Soklar ?! NON ! FERME LES YEUX ! MAINTENANT ! »

_Hein quoi ? Il s'exécute, choqué et surpris. D'habitude, elle ne se prive pas pour le titiller sur le point de la nudité mais là, c'est tout le contraire. Il attend patiemment, ne pouvant rien faire du tout. Il ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il peut faire en fait._

« Grande … grande sœur ? C'est … c'est bon ? »

« Ca l'est, Soklar, ça l'est. »

_Il rouvre ses yeux puis les referme aussitôt. NON ! Ce n'était pas bon ! Pas du tout même ! PAS DU TOUT ! Il hurle avec surprise :_

« Ce n'est pas en mettant uniquement le masque que tu es rhabillée, grande sœur ! »

« Pourtant, je considère ce masque comme la partie la plus importante de mes vêtements, j'en suis vraiment désolée, Soklar, hihi. »

« Ce n'est franchement pas très drôle, Melgana, pas du tout. Tu peux te rhabiller ? »

« Je vais le faire, je vais le faire. Tant mieux, vraiment tant mieux. »

_Tant mieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Tant mieux ? Et puis quoi encore ? Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça le souci. Enfin, non, ce n'est pas … HEY ! Il avait regardé les fesses de sa sœur mais il n'y avait pas que ça non plus ! Il y avait aussi … les blessures et autres ! Le sang dans l'eau ! Il avait complètement zappé ça en ne regardant que sa sœur !_

« Grande sœur ?! Comment est-ce que tu t'es blessée ?! »

« Oh ? Ce sont justes des égratignures, rien d'autre. » _déclare Melgana mais il rouvre ses yeux alors qu'elle lui tourne le dos, se rhabillant sans pudeur._

« Tu te moques de moi hein ? Des blessures pas graves ? Puis pourquoi tu es blessée ? Et surtout, vue le sang dans la rivière, c'est pas rien ! Je veux voir ! »

« Oh ? Tu es sûr de vouloir me voir nue ? Comme avant ? » _réplique-t-elle en rigolant alors qu'il fronce les sourcils, reprenant la parole sur un ton un peu irrité et énervé :_

« Si c'est nécessaire pour que je puisse voir tes blessures … oui grande sœur. »

« Dommage, je me suis déjà lavé, Soklar. Peut-être la prochaine fois alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée non ? »

_Il fait une moue boudeuse et irritée, plutôt énervée. Il aimerait plutôt avoir des réponses à ses questions mais il sent que sa sœur n'en aura rien à faire._

_Est-ce que ce sont … des pokémons ? Ou autre chose ? Non, comment faire ? Il a l'impression que quelque chose de grave s'est passé. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il n'obtiendra aucune réponse en restant ici sans rien faire. Il doit faire parler sa sœur … mais elle pose une main sur son épaule, disant :_

« On va aller reprendre nos affaires, Soklar et on part loin de ces ruines d'accord ? Le plus loin possible, rien d'autre, j'espère que tu comprends. »

« Je veux juste savoir, c'est tout, grande sœur. Je veux une réponse. »

« Les réponses ne sont pas forcément celles que tu voudrais entendre. Loin de là même, petit frère adoré. Mais je peux juste te dire que nous sommes pourchassés. » _dit-elle alors qu'il s'exclame. ENFIN un élément de réponse de la part de sa grande sœur !_

« Si ce sont eux qui t'ont fait ça, ils vont m'entendre parler et surtout … »

« Roh. Toi ? Mon petit frère qui a du mal à tuer un Statitik ? » _reprend la jeune femme masquée avant de serrer l'adolescent contre elle._

_Lui ? Réellement ? Elle n'arrive pas à le croire, elle ne veut pas le croire en fait. C'est tout simplement impossible, hahaha. Mais en même temps, elle ne dit pas non, pas du tout. Son petit frère adoré qui voudrait la protéger, elle. Elle n'attend que ça, de le voir montrer sa valeur … mais qu'il n'oublie pas sa place._

_Car oui, elle est là d'abord pour le protéger, rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle est là pour qu'il soit en sécurité pendant qu'elle combat. Mais trois mousquetaires ? C'est quand même exagéré ou presque … mais ils veulent réellement le capturer et ça, non, non, elle ne le permettra pas. Pas du tout même, ce n'est pas dans son ordre d'idée._

_Ils repartent et marchent pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'une pause s'impose. Heureusement, ils n'ont pas besoin de chasser et de laisser des traces de leurs présences. Mais il comprend l'amère vérité concernant lui et sa sœur. Ils ne sont pas en sécurité, pas du tout même. Il la voit, qui gémit de douleur lorsqu'elle tente de cuisiner._

« Laisse-moi faire, grande sœur, je suis sûr que je peux le faire. Tu dois te reposer. »

« Roh, je ne suis pas une éclopée non plus, Soklar. Je peux quand même utiliser mes mains et mes pieds hein ? Je ne … »

« Je parle plutôt du fait que tu les utilises le moins possible pour ne pas te fatiguer. »

« C'est gentil de ta part mais je pense quand même … » _commence-t-elle à dire avant d'arrêter de parler. Elle comprend l'adolescent, elle voit son regard inquiet et soucieux. C'est vrai … cette chute a été plus grave que prévue. Il n'est pas soigneur donc il n'a pas remarqué qu'elle avait une côte fêlée … ou peut-être même brisée._

_Mais Soklar en est ressorti indemne, c'est le plus important à ses yeux. Oui, sa priorité est la sécurité de l'adolescent, rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, c'est ainsi. Elle le regarde cuisiner, préparer à manger avec la viande d'Ursaring tout en souriant tendrement sous son masque._

« C'est très bon, Soklar. Un vrai repas de chef. »

« Merci grande sœur, mange pendant que c'est chaud. »

_Elle le regarde, elle l'observe, soucieux. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut faire pour le rassurer ? Même lui parler ne semble pas arranger la chose. Alors que le repas est à peine terminé, elle le voit qui s'avance vers elle. Elle le sent qui pose sa tête contre son épaule puis qui murmure :_

« Grande … Melgana. Oui, c'est exactement ça. Je refuse complètement ce qui se passe. Je refuse que l'on fasse un mouvement de plus dans ton état ! »

« Soklar, si on ne s'enfuit pas plus loin, ils nous retrouveront. »

« Alors, j'irai te défendre, c'est tout ! Ils n'oseront pas s'approcher si c'est moi qui combats ! Ils n'oseront pas me blesser si c'est moi qui m'en mêle. Je suis trop important pour eux, grande sœur. Ils ne me feront aucun mal, ils ne peuvent pas se le permettre ! »

« C'est vrai … C'est vrai … viens par-là, Soklar. Ta grande sœur a besoin de toute ton affection contre son cœur. Ça soulage les blessures et les douleurs. »

_Elle émet un petit rire tendre et délicat alors qu'il se laisse faire. Pourtant, quand elle commence à le garder contre elle, elle ressent ses tremblements. Elle ressent la peur qui a envahi le corps et le cœur de son petit frère._

_C'est beaucoup plus grand et puissant … par rapport aux précédents. Il n'est pas apeuré. Il est terrorisé. Il ne sait pas ce que la suite va donner … et elle est là, blessée, inutile ? Non, impossible. Il en est hors de question. Elle ne se laissera pas faire …. _


	35. Chapitre 35 : Du répit

**Chapitre 35 : Du répit**

« Debout, Soklar. Fais un petit effort. »

« AH ! Je suis déjà debout ! Tout de suite même ! »

_Il n'hésite pas un seul instant, il se redresse, ayant la tête qui tourne un peu alors qu'il reprend ses esprits. Ils sont en pleine matinée, c'est ça ? Mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, ce qu'il veut dire par là, c'est qu'il y a … enfin ! Ils n'ont pas été attaqués pendant la nuit ! C'est ça le plus important à noter !_

_Enfin, est-ce qu'il peut noter ça comme ça ? Est-ce que c'est une bonne raison ? Il ne sait pas vraiment, pas du tout même. Mais qu'importe, il sait juste qu'il doit s'occuper de sa grande sœur ! Il commence à préparer de quoi déjeuner et boire puis demande à sa sœur de lui permettre de voir ses blessures. Il fait la moue en retirant les petits bandages, ce n'est pas très profond sur la majorité mais …_

« Hey ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Grande sœur, est-ce que tu as mal si j'appuie là ? »

_Il pose la question, mettant un doigt sur la hanche mais aucun cri de douleur. Il cligne des yeux. Pourtant, il aurait cru que ça serait le cas. Enfin, qu'elle aurait mal. Il s'est surement trompé lourdement à ce sujet. C'est bête._

« Je croyais que tu étais cassé quelque chose, je me suis trompé lourdement à ce sujet. » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, faisant un petit sourire._

« Tu vois bien que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet non ? »

« Je sais, je sais … mais c'était habituel, pardon. Je ne faisais pas trop de soucis … enfin, juste un petit peu, rien de plus. »

« Tu es si chou, Soklar. » _murmure la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn alors qu'il hausse les épaules. Bon ! Préparer un repas pour sa sœur et lui._

_Il a du mal à dormir, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et il se soucie grandement de ce qui risque de se passer Comment est-ce qu'il peut réagir ? Comment est-ce qu'il peut protéger sa sœur si elle est blessée ? Quel nul ! Mais quel nul ! Il n'a aucun moyen de la protéger correctement ! Il est beaucoup trop faible pour ça !_

« Grande sœur, on évite les problèmes dorénavant, hein ? D'accord ? »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu, tu n'as pas à te soucier. »

« Justement, je fais plus que me soucier à ce sujet. J'ai le droit non ? Voir ma grande sœur que je considère comme invincible … avoir des blessures, je suis censé réagir comment ? »

« Pas forcément très bien, c'est vrai, Soklar. »

_Alors, qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne se sente pas rassuré, pas du tout même. Il pousse un soupir, un profond soupir même avant de se mettre à réfléchir à tout ça. Comment aider sa sœur ? Comment l'aider ? Qu'on lui donne une solution ! Une idée ! Sauf que rien n'arrive dans son crâne, rien du tout même. Il n'a aucune idée de comment faire._

_Et avec l'anxiété grandissante en lui, il n'ose plus parler, il n'ose plus rien dire. Après le repas, lorsqu'ils se remettent en marche, elle donne l'impression de ne pas souffrir, d'être invincible pour lui malgré les blessures. Mais il n'est pas dupe. Alors, il regarde à gauche et à droite ,espérant que personne ne les attaquerait._

_Les heures défilent et voilà qu'ils sont en pleine après-midid. Rien de grave, rien du tout même. Nul n'est venu les attaquer, nul n'est venu s'en prendre à eux. C'est une bonne chose, une très bonne chose mais … il n'est pas rassuré. Qui lui dit qu'ils ne tenteront pas de l'attaquer dans le dos ? Pendant qu'il a le dos tourné ? Quand il commence à abaisser sa garde ? Ils attendent peut-être une faiblesse de sa part._

« Ils peuvent toujours rêver, je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège ! »

« Soklar, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Et qui sont ces ils ? »

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, ma sœur. Ne t'en fait pas, Grande sœur, tu n'as pas mal ? Tu peux marcher correctement, c'est sûr ? Ne me mens pas hein ? Si tu as mal, je veux le savoir. »

« Tes bandages de ce matin font leurs effets. Mais bon, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu t'occupes de moi, Soklar, j'ai pleinement confiance en tes capacités. »

_Il commence à rougir faiblement, n'osant pas lui répondre. Même s'il ne peut pas voir son visage, il sait qu'elle est heureuse et alors, lui aussi est heureux. Il est plus qu'heureux d'avoir sa sœur à ses côtés, il est plus qu'heureux qu'elle soit là. Si par malheur, il devait lui arriver quelque chose, il n'est pas sûr qu'il soit capable de s'en remettre. Sa sœur est tout pour lui … même s'il ne lui a jamais dit en face._

« Elle exprime déjà assez bien le fait qu'elle m'adore. »

« Oh que oui … surtout quand tu le dis à voix haute au lieu de le penser à voix basse, mon petit Soklar en sucre. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas te briser. Tu es si fragile, une vraie poupée de porcelaine que je défendrai. »

Elle lui prend le bras et il se laisse faire. Car oui, s'il fait un mouvement trop brusque, elle risque de souffrir et ça il ne le veut pas. Il doit passer encore l'après-midi et la journée. Il espère que rien de grave ne va se passer, rien du tout. Il ne supporte pas l'ambiance actuelle, il regarde à gauche et à droite alors que sa sœur dépose brièvement sa tête sur son coude.

« Sois rassuré, Soklar, ils ne nous trouveront pas. Je te le promets. Nous devons rester dans cette forêt jusqu'à trouver uu chemin par où partir. »

« Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que l'on fera ? Je ne sais pas du tout, grande sœur, je tiens à te e dire, je n'ai aucune idée pour réussir à ne pas nous capturer. »

« Oh, d'ici là, nous aurons bien trouvé une solution pour leur échapper. » _déclare-t-elle avant de pousser un petit rire tendre et amusé. Elle le sait, ils s'en sortiront. Enfin, il s'en sortira, il fera tout pour que ça soit le cas. Elle ne le laissera pas se faire capturer._

_Elle veut lui montrer une image de femme forte et elle y arrivera. Elle en est capable, tout simplement capable. Elle pousse un petit soupir amusée, Soklar demandant ce qui se passe mais elle ne répond pas. La journée continue de se dérouler et finalement, ils arrivent jusqu'à la nuit, sous les étoiles._

« Grande sœur, on a eu aucun problème aujourd'hui, c'est étrange non ? »

« Pas tellement, non plus, Soklar. »

« Si mais quand même un peu … Je pensais que nous nous ferions attaqués ou agressés. »

« Ces pokémons et leurs gardes ne peuvent pas nous trouver facilement. Cette forêt est épaisse et lourde, il leur sera difficile de mettre la main sur l'un d'entre nous. »

« Tu en es sûre, grande sœur ? »

« Sûre et certain, maintenant, repose-toi bien, je veille sur toi comme à ton habitude. Viens donc par-là, viens faire un gros câlin à ta sœur. »

_Il aurait pu refuser mais il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il vient tout simplement se réfugier dans les bras de sa sœur, fermant les yeux pour prendre une profonde respiration. Il se sentait bien et comme une journée s'était écoulée sans aucun souci, il se sentait mieux. Il n'oubliera pas ce qui s'est passé, pas du tout même … mais au moins, il y pensera légèrement moins. Mais là, il a juste sommeil, rien de plus, rien de moins. Ah … juste sommeil._

« Soklar ? Est-ce que tu dors déjà ? »

_Aucune réponse de la part de l'adolescent. Elle gémit un peu, cherchant à se mouvoir pour pouvoir aller se soigner, se laver et vérifier l'état de son corps. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Soklar était bien collé contre lui._

« Euh … ahem … Soklar ? Si tu ne dors pas, tu peux me lâcher ? »

_Mais aucune réponse de la part de l'adolescent. Ce n'était donc pas une erreur. L'adolescent était bien accroché à elle pour qu'elle ne bouge pas de durant la nuit ? Bon, visiblement, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Avec un grand sourire, elle se calfeutra pour entourer le corps de l'adolescent de ses bras. Elle vint éteindre les flammes qui crépitent à quelques mètres d'eux d'un mouvement de la main._

« S'il a besoin de chaleur, je suis là pour lui. »

_Même si bien entendu, il ne peut pas l'entendre, il peut quand même la sentir. Mais contrairement à lui, elle reste toujours méfiante par rapport à la situation. Comme s'il était possible que les soldats et les mousquetaires abandonnent la partie en ce qui les concernent. Ces imbéciles vont tout faire pour tenter de le capturer !_

« Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire, Soklar. Quitte à devenir monstrueuse ensuite … oui, quitte à devenir un monstre s'il s'avère nécessaire. » _soupire la jeune femme masquée, passant une main dans les cheveux blonds de son petit frère … quitte à devenir un monstre._


	36. Chapitre 36 : Aucune échappatoire

**Chapitre 36 : Aucune échappatoire**

« Ah … Ah … Ah … »

_Il tente de contrôler sa nervosité mais voilà, le lendemain matin, elle est revenue. Qu'importe ce qu'il pensait, qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, elle était revenue comme si de rien n'était. Déglutissant, il passe une main sur ses lèvres puis son front. C'est bon, il n'a pas de température mais ça ne change pas que ça reste effrayant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense à la température ? Pourquoi à ça et pas autre chose ? C'est bête ! Complètement bête de sa part ! C'est même juste complètement stupide dans le fond._

« Grande sœur, comment est-ce que l'on peut faire pour disparaître complètement de la circulation ? Pour que personne ne nous trouve ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses une telle question ? Si c'est à cause d'hier, ne t'en fait pas, je vais déjà bien mieux, Soklar. Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis à ce sujet. »

_Ce n'était pas vraiment le souci. Enfin, c'était pas de ça dont il voulait parler. Enfin, pas de cette manière. Comment le lui expliquer ? Comment le lui dire ? C'est juste cette impression malsaine qu'ils ne seront jamais en sécurité, qu'importe ce qui se dit ou se passe, voilà tout. Il n'y arrive pas, il n'y arrive pas du tout ! Comment le lui dire ?_

« Grande sœur, il faut que l'on aille trouver un endroit où habituer pour toujours. »

« Hum ? Comme une cabane dans la forêt ou quelque chose du genre ? Je ne pense pas que ça soit forcément une bonne idée, Soklar. Je suis désolée mais je compte bien vivre normalement malgré que les mousquetaires soient à nos trousses. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, grande sœur ! Je … Un endroit secret. »

_Un endroit secret ? Quelle blague. Il n'y a aucun endroit où ils pourraient se cacher. Ils vont devoir vivre ensemble. Mais qu'il ne se fasse pas de soucis. Elle a déjà réglé cette affaite une fois, elle pourra facilement la régler une seconde fois. Elle n'est pas n'importe qui. Il ne faut pas qu'il oublie cela. Elle n'est pas une femme lambda, hahaha._

« Soklar, sincèrement, tu n'as aucune inquiétude à te faire. »

« Si seulement grande sœur, si seulement. Désolé mais je n'arrive pas à être rassuré par tes propos, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

_Elle avait l'impression de l'entendre se répéter toutes les deux minutes. Mais comment faire pour le rassurer ? Comment faire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Aucune ! Peut-être que si … mais c'est trop risqué. Vraiment trop risqué. Mais peut-être que si elle lui montre qu'elle a confiance en lui alors, elle pourrait …_

« Soklar, si cela peut te rassurer … je pourrais te montrer mon visage. »

« Hein quoi ? C'est vrai grande sœur ? Tu ne mens pas ? C'est vrai ? C'est sûr ? » _dit-il avec étonnement, se tournant vers elle. Elle ne blague pas ! Elle est sérieuse, plus que sérieuse mais bon, qu'est-ce que cela … MAIS SI !_

« J'en suis sûre et certaine, Soklar Je veux bien le faire si cela peut te rassurer. »

« Je ... Euh … Je … mais tu ne l'as jamais montré après presque dix ans, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu le ferais ? »

_Elle ne répond pas. Cela veut dire qu'il connait déjà la réponse. C'est vrai que c'est une question stupide. Elle le lui a dit pourtant. Pour le rassurer ? Il sait particulièrement que c'est pas ce qui plait à la jeune femme de faire ça … alors faire une telle chose pour lui …_

« Non, je ne veux pas, grande sœur. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne chose, pas du tout même. »

« Comme tu le désires, j'aurai quand même caché mes yeux, tu sais. » _dit la demoiselle aux cheveux auburn alors qu'il hausse un sourcil._

_Son visage reste de marbre alors qu'il la regarde, elle et son masque. Ses yeux ? Maintenant, il est sûr d'une chose ! Ses yeux révèlent quelque chose mais quoi ? Il ne sait pas et sa sœur ne lui dira rien à ce sujet, il s'en doute particulièrement._

« Grande sœur, c'est bon. J'ai parfaitement compris le message. Même si je ne suis pas rassuré, contrairement à ce que tu veux tenter de faire. »

_Elle pousse un profond soupir. Si ça ne sert à rien, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle perd alors son temps, hein ? Est-ce qu'il croit qu'elle n'a que ça à faire ? Mais elle ne va pas se plaindre, elle comprend parfaitement les sentiments de son petit frère. Autant se remettre en route et juste ignorer ce qui venait de se passer._

_Alors, ils sont en route, à nouveau, comme si de rien n'était ou presque. Soklar tente de ne pas penser au pire mais au meilleur. C'est difficile, très difficile. Il essaie de s'imaginer sa grande sœur sans son masque. De belles lèvres pulpeuses ? De petite taille ? Il ne sait pas du tout. Comment est-ce qu'elles pourraient être ? Il ne sait pas, il n'a jamais regardé réellement les femmes malgré qu'il soit dans la fleur de l'âge à ce sujet._

« C'est bête les femmes. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Est-ce que tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire, Soklar ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » _bredouille l'adolescent en pleine incompréhension, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire par là. _

« Ne fait pas l'innocent. Tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu ça ? Tu as dit que les femmes étaient bêtes, tu ne me tromperas pas sur le sujet. Tu as une explication ? »

« Euh … J'ai pensé trop fort, c'est tout, je suis désolé. Et surtout, je ne le pensais pas réellement. C'est juste que je suis stupide. »

_Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait, loin de là même. Elle le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à voir s'il se moquait d'elle ou non. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas mais ce n'était pas forcément le plus important._

_L'après-midi passe tranquillement, sans aucun problème jusqu'au point où finalement, Soklar et Melgana peuvent préparer à manger. L'angoisse est toujours présente mais surtout, le gros problème, c'est ça … c'est pas seulement les mousquetaires._

« Mel … Melgana, est-ce que tu n'as jamais voulu obtenir un pokémon avec toi ? Car quand je me dis que nous ne sommes pas seulement cherché par les soldats et les mousquetaires du roi mais aussi les pokémons qui sont avec eux, ce sont des dizaines voire des centaines de pokémons qui nous poursuivent en plus. »

« Avoir un pokémon est une très grande responsabilité. A l'heure actuelle, je n'ai aucune motivation à en avoir un. Peut-être plus tard… et toi aussi hein ? »

« Peut-être, grande sœur, peut-être, je ne sais pas trop. »

_C'est difficile, très difficile de tout comprendre et saisir. Mais bon, ce n'est pas ça qui … Non. L'angoisse lui reprend. Elle lui reprend grandement ! Non, non et non ! Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il trembler de tous les pores de sa peau ! Il se tourne vers sa sœur, la regardant en clignant des yeux mais celle-ci est déjà debout :_

« Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils jouent au jeu du chat et de la souris ?! »

« De … De quoi est-ce que tu parles, grande sœur ? » _demande l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds mais elle sort son épée à deux mains, poussant un petit gémissement de douleur. Elle doit souffrir, grandement souffrir ! Elle ne doit pas faire de trop gros efforts !_

« Reste auprès de moi et ne bouge … »

« ATTENTION GRANDE SŒUR ! »

_Il crie aussitôt, repoussant sa sœur sur le côté alors qu'un puissant jet d'eau passe à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Le jet va percuter un arbre, le brisant en deux. C'était quoi ça ?! Une arme ? C'était pas de l'eau qu'il fallait se prendre en pleine face !_

« Hum ? Il a deviné ce qui allait lui arriver ? C'est étrange, très étrange. »

« Et dire que tu étais sérieux avec ton Léviator, c'est décevant. »

_Le … Le … Léviator ? C'est une blague hein ? Il cligne des yeux mais ne peut que regarder l'imposant monstre bleu qui arrive droit vers eux. Un Léviator ! C'était un Léviator ! Et il n'était pas seul ! Pas du tout seul même ! Il y avait aussi …_

« Luxray et Maganon. Rien que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne vois pas les autres soldats, vous n'êtes donc que trois au final ? »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être plus … je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour survivre à cette chute mais nous allons vous capturer tous les deux. »

_Trois personnes ? Trois adultes ? Rouge, jaune et bleu ? Trois éléments ? C'est … ce sont trois mousquetaires en même temps ? C'est ça ? Trois mousquetaires en même temps ?!_


	37. Chapitre 37 : Coup de grâce

**Chapitre 37 : Coup de grâce**

« Soklar, tu restes en arrière et tu ne bouges surtout pas, compris ? »

« Je … Grande sœur, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, pas du tout même. »

« Non, tu ne fais rien du tout. Ils vont comprendre à qui ils ont affaire. Ils vont comprendre leur douleur et souffrir atrocement. Je ne leur laisserai pas de rédemption. »

_Elle n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ces absurdités. Il faut rassurer Soklar et pour ça, pas de choix. Il faut utiliser la force, la force violente, la force puissante. Raser tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage et ne laisser aucune trace, rien du tout. Rien de rien … Ah … Si, bien entendu. Comment expliquer cela correctement ?_

« Vous m'embêtez. Je vais vous donner une leçon de vie. »

« Une leçon de vie, grande sœur ? » _bredouille l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds._

« Oui, Soklar, je vais te montrer comment on s'occupe de petits être impertinents comme eux. Qui ont besoin qu'on utiliser la force pour leur expliquer les choses. »

_Si elle le dit mais il n'est que moyennement confiant. Puis le combat risque d'être très difficile non ? Il observe les trois pokémons avec anxiété. Ils ont l'air terriblement puissants. Et en même temps, les trois mousquetaires n'ont pas l'air de vouloir se mêler à la bataille. D'ailleurs, l'homme aux cheveux bleus vint dire :_

« Je ne me salirai pas les mains pour elle, je tiens à le déclarer. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, je ne compte pas le faire moi non plus et puis quoi encore ? Comme s'ils allaient perdre contre elle. Nos pokémons sont bien plus forts qu'une femme comme ça. »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, toi. Pareil pour toi. » _termine de déclarer la femme masquée aux cheveux blonds alors que les deux hommes soupirent. _« Commençons à les attaquer … mais je vous rappelle, il ne faut pas les tuer. »

« Oui, oui, on le sait, on le sait. Tu n'arrêtes pas de nous le rabâcher depuis déjà plusieurs heures, le temps qu'on arrive à leur mettre la main dessus. Tu as même dit aux soldats de ne pas nous aider car tu la trouvais valeureuse de s'être jetée dans le vide pour le protéger. »

« Se jeter dans le vide, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire grande sœur ? »

« Rien d'important, tu n'as pas à te soucier de ça, Soklar. »

« Je veux savoir, grande sœur ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Tu t'es jetée dans le vide et c'est à cause de ça que tu as été blessée hier ?! »

_Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres des autres personnes présentes. Il vient de dire clairement que Melgana n'est pas forcément état de se battre. Une nouvelle intéressante, plus qu'intéressante même pour eux. Mais Soklar n'en tient pas compte, regardant sa sœur dans les yeux, celle-ci poussant un profond soupir._

« Soklar, tais-toi maintenant boucle-là. »

_Hein quoi ? Comment est-ce que sa sœur vient de lui parler ? Il en est encore choqué et étonné alors qu'il cherche ce qui se passe. Comment réagir dans une telle situa … AH ! Sa sœur le tire contre elle, faisant un saut en arrière alors que déjà des éclairs et des flammes cherchent à l'atteindre._

« Tsss ! Soklar ! Réagis s'il te plaît ! Réagis ! Je ne peux pas ne rien faire si tu réagis à peine ! Tu comprends ce que je viens de dire hein ? Soklar ! »

« Oui … Oui, grande sœur, j'ai compris. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, je suis vraiment désolé, grande sœur, ça ne se reproduira plus. »

_Elle le redépose contre un arbre avant de se mettre à foncer vers les trois pokémons. Ils veulent jouer sur les éléments ? Elle va leur donner sa réponse ! Une réponse plus que sanglante ! Ils ont des pokémons de toutes les sortes ? AH ET ALORS ?! Elle pousse un râle de rage puis frappe du pied sur le fol. Un immense pieu de pierre sort du sol avant que Melgana ne donne un coup d'épée dans celui-ci._

_Le pieu explose en morceaux, venant frapper le Maganon beaucoup trop gros pour bouger ainsi que le Leviator. Néanmoins, le Luxray fait des bonds sur les côtés, esquivant chaque morceau avant de chercher à atteindre Melgana. Celle-ci se protège avec son bras, les crocs du pokémon se plantant dans sa peau, une puissante décharge électrique venant parcourir Melgana de tout son être. Pourtant, Melgana donna un coup de garde dans la tête du pokémon, le repoussant en arrière avant de se remettre en position._

_Tsss ! Son bras lui faisait mal ! Elle avait réussi à contrôler les pouvoirs de son corps pour éviter que la décharge ne soit trop forte mais bon, ça ne changeait pas qu'elle avait des tremblements dans son bras. Dans de telles conditions, difficile de se battre de façon optimale. Mais bon, elle ne doit pas se préoccuper de ça, elle vaut bien mieux !_

« Grande sœur ! S'il te plaît, fais attention à toi ! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, Soklar, je ferai attention, hahaha ! »

« Ce n'est pas très drôle, grande sœur ! Je suis plus que sérieux là ! »

« Mais oui, je le sais, je le sais … Ne t'en fait pas. »

« Moui … Je suis pas rassuré du tout quand tu parles comme ça. » _murmure l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, soucieux. Il regarde ses katars avec lenteur, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il doit faire ou ce qu'il doit en faire, il ne sait pas du tout en fin de compte._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est mignon. » _ironise la femme masquée aux cheveux blonds, ordonnant à son Luxray de continuer ses attaques. Il semblerait que la vitesse du pokémon soit trop grande pour Melgana et que celle-ci ne peut pas …_

« Tu décampes ? J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'imbéciles de ton genre. » _dit Melgana, ayant donné un coup d'épée qui blessa gravement le Luxray sur la hanche._

« Elle va encore bien ? Tsss ! Recule un peu Luxray. Hey ! Dites à vos pokémons de l'attaquer aussi ! Ne la laissez pas s'enfuir ! »

« On va l'empêcher de fuir ! »

_Les cris fusent dans tous les sens alors que Soklar ne peut que regarder sa grande sœur se battre avec acharnement. Il y a un souci à son bras. Elle tente de répliquer, de repousser les adversaires mais rien à faire, ils sont toujours présents. Ils crachent des flammes, des jets d'eau, des éclairs. Elle ne peut même pas … SI ! Qu'importe les murs de flammes, d'eau ou autre ! Elle en a rien à faire ! Elle les traverse en poussant un cri de rage, traversant les deux murs pour arriver à la hauteur des trois pokémons._

« Vous allez disparaitre tous les trois et … »

« AAAAAAAAH ! Mais lâchez-moi ! »

_La voix de Soklar ! Elle se retourne, stoppant son attaque pour voir les trois mousquetaires auprès de son petit frère ! ZUT … ZUT ! Elle n'avait rien pu faire ! MAIS IL ETAIT HORS DE QUESTION DE NE PAS REAGIR ! ELLE ALLAIT DEVOIR FAIRE …_

« ELIMINEZ-LA ! NE VOUS EN SOUCIEZ PAS ! »

_Le dos tourné, ses pensées fixées sur Soklar, son armure dorsale explose en morceau lorsqu'elle sent les trois souffles qui viennent de la frapper de toutes leurs puissances. Elle hoqueta de surprise, lâchant son arme avant de mettre une main sur sa bouche. Un flot de sang se glisse entre ses doigts, tombant au sol alors qu'elle avance vers son petit frère. Les trois mousquetaires sont tournés vers elle._

« Soklar … Soklar … Je … ne les laisserai pas faire … Soklar ! SOKLAR ! SOKLAR ! »

« GRANDE SŒUR ! »_hurle l'adolescent, son dos commençant à s'illuminer. Melgana tend une main vers lui, le sang s'écoulant de son masque blanc._

« Non … Non … Je ne dois pas … je me le suis promis. Je me suis promis … de ne plus y avoir recours. De te protéger … par mes moyens … mes propres moyens. Pardon, Soklar, je suis désolée … tellement désolée. »

« Gra … Mel … Melgana. » _bafouille l'adolescent, voyant sa sœur qui s'écroule à genoux puis au sol. Une flaque de sang se forme au niveau de son visage mais son corps est parcouru par les tremblements. Elle vit encore mais pour combien de temps ? Elle n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs à trembler. Le corps de Soklar est parcouru par de nombreux spasmes, l'adolescent hurlant : _« MELGANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

« VITE ! FAITES UN SAUT EN ARRIERE ! »

_La femme masquée aux cheveux ordonne cela à ses deux compagnons, une imposante couche de roche se formant autour de Soklar, explosant comme le ferait les épines d'un hérisson géant. Des morceaux de pierre se plantent dans le décor, évitant de toucher Melgana mais blessant ceux aux alentours. Sur le dos de l'adolescent, la marque est à nouveau là._


	38. Chapitre 38 : Sans expérience

**Chapitre 38 : Sans expérience**

« Cela devient très problématique. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait exactement ? »

« On n'a pas trop le choix, il faut le forcer à se battre. On ne peut pas autrement. On doit essayer de le faire s'évanouir quand même. »

« Tu en es sûre de ça, Alektra ? Pas que je ne te fais pas confiance mais là, quand même, avec ce qu'il vient de faire, tu comprends que je préfère me méfier. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on nous laisse le choix ? On y va ! Et on aide nos pokémons ! On sera pas de trop en étant à six contre lui ! »

_L'adolescent est immobile, le regard vide dirigé vers le ciel bien que des larmes s'écoulent de ses yeux. Il ne bouge plus, il ne parle plus. Melgana, sa grande sœur … Melgana … Melgana … Melgana … Sa grande sœur à lui, le dernier membre de sa famille. Elle est morte ? Elle va mourir car il ne sait pas comment la sauver. Elle va mourir, il le sait._

« JE VOUS EMPORTERAI TOUS AVEC MOI ! »

_Il pousse un hurlement de rage, se mettant accroupi, comme en position du fœtus. De nombreux pics de terre se forment sur son dos, tout autour de sa marque … avant qu'il ne se mette à tournoyer sur lui-même. Les pics quittent son corps, cherchant à blesser quiconque est trop proche de lui bien que délibérément, aucun ne touche Melgana. Les trois mousquetaires ainsi que leurs pokémons cherchent à esquiver, n'y pouvant guère complètement. Ils pestent entre eux, s'écriant :_

« Ca sert à rien ! On peut pas l'approcher sans finir embrochés ! »

« Hey, tu crois qu'on l'avait pas remarqué ou quoi ? Purée ! C'est ça la puissance d'un élu d'Arceus ?! J'y crois vraiment pas ! Ca a rien à voir ! »

« Il n'est pas encore entraîné, rappelez-vous en ! Si rien qu'avec ça, on a déjà des problèmes contre lui alors qu'est-ce que ça sera plus tard hein ? »

« Je préfère ne pas le savoir et juste me concentrer sur ce petit gars. Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais je vous rappelle les paroles de l'autre folle ? »

« Par rapport à Ebiné ? Ouais, ouais, on sait, on est au courant. Elle dit souvent n'importe quoi et elle doit enrager que ça soit nous mais qu'importe. Enfin bref, rien à faire ! On le capture et on le termine vite fait ! »

_Voilà que les trois personnes sont pour une fois d'accord entre elles. Elles n'hésitent plus un seul instant, chacun venant accompagner un pokémon des autres. Ainsi, ils peuvent profiter de leurs faiblesses et points forts ensemble. Soklar ne bouge pas de sa position, des racines gigantesque sortant du sol, venant entourer le corps de Melgana pour le mettre contre un arbre avant de chercher à attraper les mousquetaires._

« Je vais vous briser les os ! Un par un ! Morceau par morceau ! Je vais vous détruire pour ce que vous avez fait à ma grande sœur ! Je vais vous détruire ! DETRUIRE ! »

« C'est normal qu'il parle comme ça ? »

« Il semble ne pas réellement contrôler ses pouvoirs. On a donc nos chances. »

« Si seulement c'était ainsi ! BON ! BALANCEZ TOUTES VOS ATTAQUES ! »

_L'homme aux cheveux bleus crie cela avant de se mettre à se concentrer. Aussitôt, une pluie battante commença à tomber des cieux. Quelques instants plus tard, la femme aux cheveux blonds tend la main vers le ciel, des éclairs venant tomber dans celle-ci._

« On va lui envoyer une bonne grosse décharge et … »

« N'OUBLIE PAS QUE C'EST UN ELU DE … »

_Trop tard. L'éclair part en direction de Soklar mais celui-ci place son bras gauche devant lui … et se prend l'attaque ?! Alektra est plus que surprise. Elle pensait qu'il aurait utilisé la roche pour se protéger mais non ? Bizarre, bien trop bizarre même._

« Faites attention à vous, il doit surement manigancer quelque chose, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait en être autrement, compris ? »

« Si on continue de jouer avec lui, on en aura jamais fini. » _rétorque Akulré avec agacement, envoyant maintenant plusieurs boules de feu en direction de Soklar._

« Aucune réaction, aucune réaction. Il attaque mais ne se défend pas. »

_Aucune défense … Aucune défense mais ça n'arrange pas vraiment le tout. Pourquoi est-ce que cela se passe ainsi ? Elle est méfiante, ils sont méfiants mais Soklar semble comme galvanisé, tendant la main vers le ciel. Q… Quoi ? C'est une blague hein ? Une blague qu'elle n'apprécie pas forcément. Il ne va quand même pas … produire ça ?_

« Des éclairs ? NON ! Il nous imite ! Faites attention ! »

« Je vais répondre à ses éclairs par mes jets aqueux ! Que nos pokémons l'attaquent par derrière aussi pour éviter qu'il ne continue ! »  
><em><br>Bonne tactique ! Mais les racines sorties du sol commencent à faire leurs offices, se retrouvant recouvertes d'épines qui vont frapper ceux qui tentent de toucher Soklar dans le dos. Le Maganon en brûle quelques-unes mais d'autres apparaissent, prêtes à assaillir les trois pokémons. Mais cela n'est pas suffisant, guère suffisant._

« On y est presque ! Purée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est épuissant ?! Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle puissance de sa part ! Et il n'est même pas réellement conscient ! »

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait au final ? J'y comprends rien moi ! »

_Rien du tout ! Mais ils doivent réussir à l'assommer ! Normalement … Est-ce … OUI ! Une paralysie ! C'est ça ! Elle recommence à produire de l'électricité, pointant ses deux mains vers Soklar avant que des petits éclairs n'en sortent. Les éclairs vont toucher Soklar, le bloquant sur place avant qu'Aroki ne tende la main à son tour. Une bulle d''eau se forme dans sa main avant qu'il ne la projette sur le visage de Soklar._

« Je vais le noyer à moitié pour le faire s'évanouir. »

« Bonne idée, très ingénieux ! S'il est inconscient, il ne posera alors aucun problème ! » _s'exclame le second homme._

« … Soklar. » _murmure une voix féminine, les trois pokémons comme les trois humains les contrôlant s'immobilisant aussitôt, comme paralysés._

« C… C'est quoi cette déferlante psychique ? Ce sont des pouvoirs psychiques ? VITE ! Il faut le briser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

« Je n'y arrive pas ! Je suis trop fatigué ! On est trop fatigués par Soklar ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qui est-ce qui fait ça ? »

« Soklar … Soklar … Je ne vous le permettrais pas … quitte à sombrer. Quitte à devenir celle qui ravagera ce monde. Je ne vous le permettrais pas. »

« Elle n'est pas morte ? » _bafouille Alektra, se tournant vers la femme au sol. Il y a toujours la flaque au niveau de la bouche alors qu'elle se relève._

_Elle se relève comme si de rien n'était, malgré les attaques dans son dos. L'épée est toujours au sol. Un mouvement de la main et voilà que les trois pokémons se retrouvent au sol, les humains restant debouts. Soklar peut à peine tourné la tête vers sa sœur, sanglotant :_

« Gran … Grande sœur … Je … »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Soklar. Tu grandissais, tu devenais peu à peu un adulte. Je ne pouvais pas te retenir indéfiniment. Je suis responsable de ce qui s'est passé … parfaitement responsable. Totalement responsable. Il est alors de mon devoir de m'occuper de ça. Vous trois, il s'agit du pire jour de votre existence. Vous avez réussi à me faire passer le premier point de non-retour. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, pas du tout même. Je vais vous faire comprendre la signification du mot douleur. »

« C'est … C'est quoi ? C'est pas possible hein ? Alektra ! C'est pas possible hein ? » _bredouille l'homme aux cheveux rouges, un halo se formant autour de Melgana. Les morceaux de métal de son armure tombent au sol, laissant paraître son justaucorps rouge alors qu'un craquement sinistre se fait entendre. Une légère fissure sur le sommet du masque blanc … mais ce n'est pas ça le plus grave._

« Grande … Grande sœur … qu'est-ce que … »

« Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas normal ! Il ne peut en exister qu'un ! »

_Pourtant, les quatre personnes ne peuvent que constater ce qui se passe. Le justaucorps s'est déchira au niveau creux de la poitrine généreuse de Melgana. Bien que déformée, une marque est clairement visible. Une marque qui est déjà apparente ailleurs … Une marque qui se trouve sur le dos de Soklar. Une marque … désignant l'élu d'Arceus._


	39. Chapitre 39 : Réchappés de justesse

**Chapitre 39 : Réchappés de justesse**

« Une élue ? Comment est-ce possible ? C'est quoi cette famille ?! »

« On nous avait pas prévenu, là ! C'est trop dangereux, Alektra ! »

_Elle le sait parfaitement ! Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose ! Comment est-ce tout simplement possible d'avoir deux élus … Non, ce n'est pas impossible. Pas du tout même. Elle avait entendu des histoires dans le passé : il n'est pas si rare pourtant que sur des générations, il est possible qu'un enfant d'un élu devienne lui aussi un élu. Mais pas en même temps ! Il y a normalement de lourdes conséquences !_

« Non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible ! CE N'EST PAS NORMAL ! »

« On fait quoi là ?! On peut pas se battre contre deux d'entre eux en même temps ! »

« Elle est surement encore blessée et … »

« Vous parliez de mon dos ? » _murmure la femme aux cheveux auburn, se retournant pour présenter son dos sans tissu … mais indemne ? Les attaques des trois pokémons avaient été inutiles dans le fond ? Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est une blague ! Une blague absurde et ridicule ! Une blague qu'ils n'acceptent pas !_

« Terrassez-la ! On a juste besoin de l'adolescent, pas d'elle ! Ne la laissez pas survivre ! Ne la laissez pas s'en sortir sinon, on aura de gros problèmes ! »

« Vous voulez utiliser l'eau, le feu et l'électricité pour me combattre ? Je vais utiliser les plantes, la terre et la pierre pour vous abattre. »

_Tout cela en même temps ? C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Les trois personnes se regardent avec étonnement. Elle ne peut que blague, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, ce qui sort du sol ressemble à trois pieux de terre gigantesques, faisant bien cinq mètres de hauteur. Recouverts par les ronces et les racines, les pieux quittent subitement le sol, décollant dans les airs alors que la femme aux cheveux auburn croise les bras._

« Vous êtes déjà morts. »

_Elle dit cela avec nonchalance alors que les trois personnes regardent le ciel. N… NON ! Ils faut rappeler leurs pokémons ! Il faut leur dire de partir maintenant ! Ils ordonnent à leurs pokémons de quitter cet endroit aussitôt avant qu'une pluie de pierres mais aussi de lames végétales ne tombe du ciel._

« C'est quoi cette blague ? C'est quoi cette blague ? » _bredouille Akulré, cherchant à se mettre à l'abri comme les deux autres personnes._

« On peut pas l'attaquer ! C'est juste démentiel ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec son petit frère ! Si on se fait planter, on meure ! Il faut que l'on s'enfuie dès maintenant ! »

« Hors de question ! On ne partira pas sans le gamin ! C'est impossible ! Tout simplement impossible ! Compris ? Je le refuse ! Si vous ne voulez pas vous battre, je le ferai ! »

_Alektra n'est guère prête à abandonner le combat. Ils ne peuvent pas revenir défaits ! Ils ne peuvent pas perdre ! ILS NE PEUVENT PAS ! Ils ne peuvent pas perdre ! Il en est hors de question ! HORS DE QUESTION ! Des pieux se plantent dans son dos mais aussitôt, elle est parcourue par les éclairs, disparaissant à la vue de Melgana.  
><em>

« Je suis beaucoup plus rapide que ma pokémon ! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE ! »

« M'apprendre quoi, ridicule petite mousquetaire ? Tu ne saisis pas la différence de pouvoirs entre toi et moi ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Je vais te la montrer. »

_Avant même qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, la main de Melgana l'immobilise en se plaçant sur son visage. Elle se retrouve le corps projeté au sol, son visage raclant ce dernier. Aussitôt, les deux hommes hurlent en chœur :_

« ALEKTRA ! NON ! SALOPE ! NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! »  
><em><br>Si son visage était visible, ils auraient pu voir qu'elle haussait un sourcil. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas le cas, pas du tout même. Soklar cherche à retrouver correctement ses esprits pour comprendre ce qui se passe mais difficile pour lui._

« Grande sœur … elle fait quoi là ? »

_Il doit cerner le tout mais il a du mal. Melgana a aussi la marque ? Mais sur sa poitrine ? Et pourquoi est-ce que les trois mousquetaires ont du mal ? Non, non. Ce n'est pas … Enfin si ! C'est logique ! Sa grande sœur est la plus forte !_

« Qu'elle y arrive ! Qu'elle y arrive ! »

_Il veut croire en la force de sa grande sœur ! Il veut y croire ! Il est sûr et certain qu'elle peut réussir à les battre tous les trois ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a aussi cette marque ? C'est ça qui est étrange, très étrange même._

« Alors ? Vous n'en avez pas encore assez ? Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec vos flammes pathétiques et vos ridicules jets d'eau ?! Vous voulez voir ce qu'est une attaque enflammée et aqueuse ?! JE VAIS VOUS MONTRER ! »

_Une flamme dans une main, une sphère aqueuse dans l'autre. Elle combine les deux, des racines se mettant à recouvrir subitement Soklar dans sa globalité. Une explosion ? Il ne peut pas respirer mais il entend parfaitement l'explosion, il la ressent. Les racines brûlées tombent au sol alors qu'il peut juste … regarder ce qui s'est passé.  
><em>

_Sur un rayon d'une vingtaine de mètres, il n'y a plus aucune trace de vie, plus aucune trace de végétation … Juste un terrain carbonisé … et rien d'autre. Rien du tout. C… C'était quoi ça ? C… C'était quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ca voulait dire quoi ça ?_

« La forêt est ravagée ! Complètement ravagée ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Melgana ? Grande sœur ! Réponds-moi s'il te plaît ! »

« Tsss … Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

_Elle ne l'écoute pas puis se tourne vers Soklar. Elle pose ses yeux derrière le masque sur lui … puis les descends, observant son décolleté. Sa marque est bien visible. Elle ne peut rien faire pour la cacher, Soklar est au courant maintenant._

« Grande sœur, je t'ai posé une question, je crois. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Ah … Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir, rien de moins, rien de plus. Ils ont réussi à s'échapper malgré mon attaque. Mais bon, ce n'est pas bien important. Je ne pense pas qu'ils viendront nous attaquer de sitôt maintenant. »

« CE N'EST PAS CA DONT JE VEUX PARLER ! JE PARLE DE LA FORËT ! »

_Il vient de crier et elle sursaute. Malgré sa taille imposante par rapport à lui, elle tremble légèrement, cherchant ses mots, cherchant comment lui expliquer tout ça. _

« Je n'avais pas le choix, voilà tout. Ils ont voulu une démonstration de ma force, ils l'ont obtenue. Dorénavant, ils ne viendront plus nous déranger, voilà tout. »

« Grande sœur, et au sujet de la marque d'Arceus sur … ta poitrine ? »

« Tu fixes donc ma poitrine comme ça ? » _dit la jeune femme masquée avec un sourire … sourire disparaissant sous le masque en voyant le visage coincé et sérieux de Soklar._

« Je la fixe car tu me la montres trop souvent. Sauf que d'habitude, cette marque n'est pas là. Je veux des explications maintenant. »

« Tu les auras … mais il vaut mieux quand même que l'on s'éloigne d'ici. »

_Elle ne sait pas où se mettre. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire, elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle se sent légèrement mal. Elle doit parler à Soklar, elle doit lui parler … mais elle ne peut rien lui raconter au sujet de la marque. Sauf peut-être … non. Elle ne doit pas mentir à Soklar. Pas sur ce point mais en même temps, entre mentir et cacher la vérité, ce sont deux choses bien différentes, n'est-ce pas ? Elle peut juste … déguiser la vérité, oui._

« Trouvons un endroit où nous reposer, Soklar. »

« Et après, tu as intérêt à tout me dire. Surtout depuis quand tu as cette marque, grande sœur . Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? »

« Je le ferai, Soklar. Je le ferai. » _dit-elle, toujours un peu sous le choc que son petit frère lui parle de la sorte. Elle n'a visiblement pas du tout l'habitude et cela lui fait mal. Mais elle comprend aussi … qu'avec les récents évènements, il soit plutôt sur les bords de la crise de nerfs. Elle-même … elle a quelque chose de très important à faire._

« Je l'espère bien, grande sœur, je l'espère bien. »

_Sinon … il ne sait pas ce qu'il fera. Mais il le fera, il en est certain. Il est décontenancé, déboussolé, affolé. Il faut dire que … il a quand même eut une sacrée journée actuellement. Une sacrée journée dont il aurait bien aimé se passer._


	40. Epilogue : Folie

**Epilogue : Folie**

« Est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer ou tu vas encore tout me cacher ? »

« Je ne te cacherai rien. Arrête de faire le paranoïaque, Soklar. Je dois me laver … et toi aussi. Ces blessures sont bien plus … »

« Tu n'as aucune blessure. Tu arrives à te soigner sans aucune difficulté. »

« Qu'est-ce j'ai fait pour que tu me parles comme ça ? A part te sauver la vie, Soklar ? »

« Tu me mens depuis le début. Ce n'est même pas ne rien me dire, c'est juste me mentir. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais demandé si je connaissais la marque de l'Elu. En fait, tu ne m'as jamais posé de questions à ce sujet, je te rappelle, Soklar. » _répond t-elle assez sèchement bien que l'adolescent n'en démord pas, reprenant :_

« Ca ne change rien du tout ! Ne joue pas sur les mots et les évènements ! »

« Je ne joues sur rien ! COMPRIS ?! Et ne me parle pas comme ça ! JE SUIS TA GRANDE SŒUR ! » _hurle la femme masquée, projetant Soklar au sol avant de se mettre au-dessus de lui, ses mains posées sur ses épaules._ « SOKLAR ! Je suis prête à tout pour toi ! TOUT ! Y compris faire les plus horribles choses ! C'est compris ?! Ne met plus jamais en doute mes faits et gestes ! Surtout quand ça te concerne ! »

« Tu me mens, tu me caches des choses … et je suis censé te croire ?! Comment est-ce que je peux croire quelqu'un qui ne se montre pas ! Quelqu'un qui ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle avait la même marque que moi ! Quelqu'un qui me cache tout ! »

« Tu crois que je le fais par plaisir ?! Que je me dis : ah oui ! Pourquoi ne pas ne pas dire à Soklar que je possède aussi cette foutue marque ? Bien entendu ! J'adore porter quelque chose qui me rend terriblement puissante et recherchée par les mousquetaires ! Bien entendu ! Je n'ai que ça à faire ! RIEN QUE CA ! »

« Ca ne change rien ! Rien du tout même ! »

« SI ! CA CHANGE TOUT ! Je t'aime, Soklar ! Je t'aime, petit frère ! Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne ! Je suis prête à tout pour te protéger de ce monde ! Je suis prête à tout ! Ne met jamais en doute mes actions et mes paroles dès que ça te concerne ! Ce sont les seules choses les plus pures que tu entendras de moi ! »

« … … … Grande sœur, je … »

« Viens dans mes bras, toi ! »

_Elle ne lui laisse pas le choix. D'un geste vif, à la grande surprise de Soklar, elle retire son armure verte et bleue, venant étreindre l'adolescent contre elle. Elle le presse contre sa poitrine alors que son masque devient un demi-masque. Puis il sent les lèvres de Melgana qui l'embrassent partout sur le visage, sur le nez, sur les joues, sur le front, sur le cou, sur les oreilles. Son visage subit les attaques buccales de sa grande sœur déchaînée._

« Bisoux à toi ! Bisoux à toi ! Et toi aussi ! »

« Aie, aie, aie ! Grande sœur, c'est bon ! C'est bon ! Tiens en voilà un ! »

_Il l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue. Comment est-ce qu'il peut en vouloir à sa grande sœur comme ça hein ? Comment ? C'est juste impossible de lui en vouloir. Elle est tellement … elle … il ne peut pas haïr sa grande sœur. Il l'aime trop pour ça._

« Grande sœur … je t'aime aussi hein ? Vraiment, je ne pense pareil que toi par rapport à ce que tu as dit. Je te le promets que … »

« Ce soir, toi et moi, on se lave et on dort ensemble ! »

« AH NON ! Je ne veux pas et tu le sais bien ! Je ne dormirai pas avec toi ! Il en est hors de ques …AAAAH ! » _s'écrit-il, alors qu'elle recommence à l'embrasser sur toutes les parcelles de son visage, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de souffler. Il hoquète de surprise, ne pouvant lutter contre les baisers baveux de sa sœur._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il est allongé sur le sol, respirant bruyamment alors que sa sœur est à ses côtés. Elle a toujours son demi-masque mais elle sourit tendrement, tellement tendrement, se penchant sur le côté. Quand elle est ainsi, il peut contempler son corps … et il sait parfaitement que sa sœur est belle._

« Tu m'excuseras pour ce petit coup de folie, n'est-ce pas, Soklar ? »

« Tant que l'on ne se cache plus rien, oui, grande sœur. »

« On ne se cachera plus rien, Soklar. Promis. » _dit la femme aux cheveux auburn, tendant l'annulaire vers lui. Annulaire qu'il croise avec le sien._

« Voilà, attention, grande sœur, c'est une promesse ! Tu sais ce qui arrive si tu ne la respecteras pas hein ? Compris, grande sœur ? »

« Que je sois foudro ... »

« Non, non, pas de ça. Juste que je t'en voudrai beaucoup et que je ne te ferai plus du tout confiance si tu me mens une nouvelle fois. »

« Je comprends parfaitement … mais je tiendrai parole, Soklar. »

_Il y compte bien. Il hoche la tête aux propos de sa sœur avant de se mettre à réfléchir. Hors de question d'aller se laver avec elle. Par contre, dormir ensemble, il en a bien besoin … lui aussi. Besoin de retrouver sa grande sœur._

« Ah ! AH ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

_Sa grande sœur s'exclame subitement, se redressant avant de poser une main sur son front. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il cherche à prendre le bras de sa sœur mais celle-ci le repousse, le faisant tomber au sol. Elle hurle en sa direction :_

« NE ME SUIS PAS ! NE ME SUIS SURTOUT PAS, SOKLAR ! COMPRIS ?! »

« Mais grande sœur, dis-moi au moins ce qui se passe ?! » _questionne l'adolescent sans pour autant obtenir une réponse de sa part. Elle est en train de courir, courir à toute allure mais pour aller où ? Il ne sait pas, il ne sait pas du tout._

« AH ! NON ! NON ! ET NON ! »

_Elle ne peut pas se contrôler ! Elle ne peut pas ! Elle s'en doutait ! Elle s'en doutait ! Elle avait prévu ça ! Mais peut-être pas aussi rapidement ! Elle pousse de nouveaux hurlements, tombant sur des pokémons sauvages … Des Kangourex._

« Oui … vous … vous serez parfaitement suffisants pour ça ! Laissez-vous faire ! »

_La marque réapparait sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, celle-ci poussant un grognement à moitié animal. Elle allait pouvoir se soulager sur eux ! S'exalter sur eux ! Elle allait pouvoir vider tout ça ! TOUT CA !_

« ROUCOOL ! ROU … »

_Soklar relève la tête, remarquant plusieurs pokémon oiseaux qui s'échappent dans les cieux. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est quoi cette impression malsaine ? C'est quoi … ce sentiment que l'on cherche à le tuer sur place ? Il déglutit, se retournant … pour se retrouver en face de sa sœur. Sauf que … il a l'impression que c'est une autre personne. Que ce n'est pas sa sœur adorée. Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait l'être ?_

_Elle tient une tête de Kangourex dans sa main … et tout son corps est recouvert de sang. Elle est horrible à regarder, elle est horrible à observer. Mais elle se tient bien en face de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de dire d'une voix lente :_

« Je crois bien que j'aurai besoin d'un bon bain, Soklar. »

« Gra… Grande sœur, c'est … c'est quoi ça ? »

« Oh ? Ca ? » _dit la jeune femme masquée de blanc. Elle jette la tête comme si de rien n'était en arrière, reprenant la parole : _« Ce n'est pas bien grave, Soklar. »

« Euh, ça l'est énormément, grande sœur. Je … Qu'est-ce que … »

« Je suis soulagée et calmée. C'est le plus important. »

« Le plus important ? Je n'aurai pas dit ça comme ça mais est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu veux que l'on parle tous les deux ? Car là, euh … je pense … »

« J'ai juste besoin de me laver. Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre, Soklar. Je ne vais pas te forcer, je ne le ferai jamais réellement. Je reviens plus tard. »

_Elle part sans plus de mot alors qu'il la regarde, estomaqué. Mais mais mais … Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Il observe la tête de Kangourex, n'arrivant pas à être répugné. C'est juste un massacre … des plus violents mais sa sœur ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

« AAAAAAAAH ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! Soklar ? »

_Elle se tourne vers l'adolescent mais celui-ci est déjà couché. Ayant un short rouge et un débardeur bleu, elle le regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de s'accroupir devant lui. Il a les yeux fermés et elle murmure :_

« Soklar, est-ce que tu as peur de moi, mon petit amour de frère ? »

« … … … Tu sais que je ne dors pas, hein ? Tu le sais parfaitement. »

« Tu ne peux pas dormir aussi facilement dans l'état dans lequel je t'ai laissé, c'est aussi simple que ça. Tu veux me parler ? »

« Pas vraiment, Melgana, je ne préfère pas, je dois te l'avouer. Je préfère dormir plutôt que de chercher à parler avec toi. C'est mieux. J'ai l'impression de ne pas te connaître, voilà tout. » _murmure l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds alors qu'elle soupire légèrement._

_« Ne pas me connaître, pas du tout ? Roh … mon petit ange à moi. »_

_Elle a un sourire aux lèvres puis vient tendrement se coucher dans son dos. Elle colle son corps contre le sien mais il se retourne pour la regarder. Elle l'observe à travers son masque et l'embrasse sur le front. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher._

« Grande sœur ? Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais les mousquetaires ne nous causeront plus de problèmes dorénavant, je peux juste te le promettre. »

« Me le promettre ? Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que ça soit le cas. »

« Et comment est-ce que je peux réellement te convaincre à cela, Soklar ? »

_Par aucun moyen. Juste qu'elle le serre contre son cœur et qu'elle ne le lâche plus, voilà tout. Le plus longtemps possible, voilà tout. Elle s'exécute, le pressant contre son cœur. Il n'a plus peur des mousquetaires, il a peur d'elle, ça se comprend._

« Sache que je ne te voudrai jamais du mal, Soklar. Aucun mal. »

« Je le sais … je le sais bien grande sœur. Je le sais parfaitement. »

« Alors, tu peux dormir entre mes bras. Tu n'as qu'à être rassuré par moi. »

_Bien plus difficile à dire qu'à faire. Il se recroqueville contre elle, se mettant en position du fœtus tout en fermant les yeux. Il ne doit penser à rien, rien du tout même. Juste laisser le temps, le laisser s'écouler sans même chercher à comprendre. Il cherche le repos, il cherche le sommeil mais il n'est pas sûr de le trouver. Ailleurs, trois personnes sont de retour, accompagnées par leurs pokémons. Un genou au sol, elles semblent être dans un sale état avec de nombreuses brûlures sur le corps. Pourtant, toutes font leur rapport : il existe une seconde élue d'Arceus. Maintenant, il faut une nouvelle confirmation. Tout débute à peine._


End file.
